Harry Sirius Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by mystiquewitch
Summary: James and Lily Potter were attacked and killed by Voldemort, leaving behind three young sons, but when Voldemort was unable to kill eight year old Harry, he was weakened, and fled, now six years later Harry now fourteen is forced to be in a tournament he didn't want to be in, and he may just end up fighting for his life. And on top of that there is rumors of Voldemort returning.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Sirius Potter and The Goblet of Fire **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A.N. Harry will be eight when Voldemort attacked **

**this is my fist story on fanfiction **

**Chapter One: Halloween 1998**

** Laughter rang out at number 7 Godric Hallow, ****as 36-year-old Lily Potter chased her eight year old son Harry around the livingroom, as her husband James laughed at the scene. The family wasn't letting stormy weather ruin their Halloween, they planed on staying up all night telling ghost stories. Lily and James were just happy that Harry was in a cheerful mood. **

**Harry had been in a sad mood ever since his older brother Cody went to Hogwarts, and his other brother the eldest, eighteen year old Jesse, didn't live with them anymore. The Potter family had been in hiding for a year now, hiding from the most feared wizard of all time lord Voldemort, he was after little Harry, because of a prophecy that was made ,when Lily was pregnant ****with Harry, that told of a child born at the end of July that would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Some how Voldemort fond out about it last year, and he believes that child to be Harry, and the Potters have been in hiding ever since. it was starting to get to Harry now that Cody was at Hogwarts, he had nobody to play with, and his to good friends Teddy and Rigel couldn't come over for safety reasons. So the couple was just happy to see a smile back on the face of their usual happy and cheerful little boy.**

**But unknown to them that smile wasn't going to be there for long, because right outside their home standing in the thunder and rain; watching the family was none other than Voldemort himself. Peter Pettigrew had rated them out, now Voldemort was watching the scene, happy in the thought that this was the families last moment together. He pulled his wand from the inside of his robes, and as thunder boomed he pointed it at the door and it was blasted away at once. **

**There was screams of shock from the livingroom and right away, James Potter was in the entry way his eyes widen before yelling.**

**"It's him, Lily, take Harry and run. I'll hold him off."**

**Lily garbed Harry's arm and ran up the stairs as a cruel laugh rang out.**

**" You think you could hold of Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort laughter, followed by**

**"**_**Avada Kedvra."**_** And the sound of James Potter hitting the floor.**

**" Dad!" Harry yelled, the same time Lily cried out "James!"**

**Lily dragged Harry faster up the steps, and into the master bedroom. Thunder roared and lighting lit up the sky, as Harry and Lily pushed a dresser up against the door. Lily then ran over to the big picture window. and tried to open it **

**"Come on open." she begged, as she heard foot steps on the stairs.**

**" Can't we flew Mum?" Harry asked. "There is a fireplace in here."**

**"No, sweetie, we had the flew blocked." Lily answered. The footsteps were now in the hall. As Lily tried harder to get the window open.**

**"Damn, this window is always getting stock."**

**"What about apartions".**

**"We have anti-apartion wards."**

**Just then the door to the room was blasted open, sending the dresser through the wall and in to Harry's room next door. Lily through her youngest son behind her, and snatched her wand that was laying on the night stand up, and pointed it at Voldemort.**

**"You stay away from my son," she demanded. Harry looked around his mother to get a look at the man who wanted to kill him. He was a tail man bolding black hair, and brown eyes with bets of red, his nose looked as if it was disappearing: he looked like someone who had got stocked trying to turn into a snake.**

**Lily's voice was shaky, but she held her wand steady as the evil man laughed.**

**"Silly, girl, you think you can take on me, Lord Voldemort greatest wizard of all ****time."**

**Harry snorted at the greatest wizard at all time part.**

**" **_**Stupefy." **_**With a small flick of his wand Lily's cures was blocked, another flick and Lily was disarmed and her wand flew across the room, hit the wall and rolled under the bed. Lily through her arms out blocking Harry.**

**" Not Harry, Not Harry, Please." Lily cried.**

**" Stand a side!" Voldemort yelled.**

**" Not Harry, not Harry, kill me instead." Lily cried, tears running down her face.**

**"What? Mum, no!" Harry cried, he was closer to his Mum then anyone else in his family, being Lily's youngest and last child at home, Lily and James both kinda favored him, so did Harry's godfather Sirius.**

**" Stand aside, now!." Voldemort yelled, even louder.**

**" Have mercy." Lily begged.**

**"**_**Crucio**_**"**

**Lily screamed in agony, as she fall to the floor, thunder nearly drowning her out, as lighting lit up the room and, rained poured down.**

**"Leave my Mum alone, you snake face prat!" Harry yelled.**

**"Well looky here little Harry has a backbone." Voldemort taunted .**

**Harry didn't say anything, he just glared. Lily was trying to get up, but didn't have the strength, so she reached a shaky hand out, pulled Harry down under her and covered him with her body.**

**" Foolish, Mudblood, you think that will save your half-blood brat."**

**"**_**Crucio."**_

** Again Lily screamed, and Harry had to cover his ears with his hands, but she did not move off him.**

**"I am sick of this silly games." Voldemort sneered. "Say goodbye to you mummy, little Harry, **_**Avada Kedavra."**_

**Green light lit up the room and Lily's body collapsed on top of Harry, he had to crawl out from under her and rolled her over, her once lively green eyes stared up at him lifeless.**

**"No, Mum." Harry cried, laying his head on her side.**

**"How very sad, almost breaks my heart." Voldemort laughed**

**Harry raised his head and glared at him. **

**" You have to have a heart before it can break."**

**"Shame your brothers have now lost: their father, their mother and soon their baby brother will be dead too." Voldemort raised his wand at Harry. **

_**"Crucio."**_

**Harry fall over and screamed, as he felt like his very bones were on fire, thunder roared as Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. lighting once again lit up the room, as Harry laid on the floor, he saw his mothers wand, under the bed it had rolled with in reach. He needed to distract Voldemort, if he wanted to get the wand. **

**"Don't you think, you're over doing it with that cures?" Harry asked. **

**"You dare mouth me, boy." Voldemort demanded, as Harry reached and grabbed the wand. He slowly made it to his feet, but stumbled a little. He thought of all the people Voldemort had hurt: he killed his dad, who was trying to help him and his mum get away, he thought of his mother dying to keep him a live, his best friend Rigel was being raised by his uncle, because his parents were already dead because of this evil man standing in front of him. Harry let all his anger take over, pushing away any fear he had.**

**Harry slowly raised his mother's wand and pointed it at Voldemort, who stopped laughing.**

**"Oh, Harry, do you want to fight me? You a little eight year old."**

**"**_**Crucio." **_**Harry cried.**

**Voldemort didn't scream, like Harry and his mother did or did he drop to the floor, but he did yelp and stumble back, he straighten back up and stared at Harry in shock. **

**He then sneered "You will pay for that, half-blood!" Voldemort pointed his wand to the ceiling, said a spell Harry didn't know, then pointed the wand back at Harry.**

_**"Avada Kedavra."**_

** Voldemort yelled out the killing curse same time, Harry had cast a blasting curse at him. Voldemort's curse hit Harry first, but just bounced off his forehead back at him, and Harry was blasted out the window, cutting a big gash on his side, and he landed in the half dead rose bushes under the window. When both curses hit Voldemort, his body was blasted apart, body parts and blood went everywhere, barely alive Voldemort fled, and the last thing Harry saw, before unconsciousness took him, was a green skull with a snake coming from its mouth, hanging in the sky, as rain came down soaking him, and as he closed his eyes, he could swear he heard the sound of his godfather's flying motorcycle.**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

Harry is now 14, Cody is 17 and Jesse is 24

Harry will be a Ravenclaw so will Ginny and there the same age.

Chapter Two : Summer 2004

It has been six years since that horrible Halloween night; Harry Sirius Potter was now fourteen years old and packing an over night bag. Two weeks ago for his birthday, Harry's brothers had got him tickets to the Quidditch world cup. He had been through a lot since his parents murder, for one he had been in a coma for two weeks, after he defeated Voldemort, to wake up famous with a lighting scar on his forehead and a big scar on hiis side, from being blasted out the window. Then three years later he went off to Hogwarts, was shorted into Ravenclaw: the house his mum was in, became the youngest seeker in a century. Then stopped Voldemort from getting his hands on the Sorcerer Stone and coming back in power.

Then in second year One of his best mates Ginevra Weasley's younger brother had been dragged down into the chamber of secrets, where Harry and his friends had to save him, where they battled a basilisk and a memory Tom Riddle. It turned out Ron had been possessed by a dairy and it had been him to open the chamber.

Then just last summer Wormtail escaped Azkaban and went after Harry, before school started Wormtail tried to kidnap him when he was on his way home from Sirius's hoses (He lives just around the corner) Cody and Jesse and come along looking for him and saved him. Then at the end of the school year, he had knocked Harry in head from behind, and dragged him in to the whopping willow. Teddy and Rigel saw what was going on, on the Marauders Map and ran to help, though Harry was sure he could take Wormtail.

So Harry had been stock in the house all summer. As far as his oldest brother Jesse Knew anyways. But on Harry's birthday, when Jesse was at work he was an Auror. Harry had went out with his friends and gotten a tattoo on the upper right side of his back, it was a Griffin standing on its hind legs, the wings went out to just under the back of Harry's neck and the tail went down to his side. Harry was happy to be going anyways, he loved Quidditch and he was real fast on a broom, his dad use to call him his little lighting bolt a nickname his friends picked up.

Harry was now sitting on the side of his bed pulling on his shocks and shoes. Harry was short for his age, standing at five feet and very skinny: which was good for a seeker, his mum had always been short and skinny, she had also been a seeker for Ravenclaw and at one time played for the Holy Head Harpys and had even won a world cup. Before she had become a healer. Harry had Lily Potter's almond-shaped bright green eyes, her dimples and, he was smart like her, but beside that he was James Potter made over, with his messy black hair, he had kinda long with the bangs grown out and pushed to the side. His dad was also a Quidditch player, he was chaser on the Gryffindore team and once played for England; winning the world cup two years in a roll before becoming an Auror, his parents had been well-known and liked. They were a lot of friends and old Qudditch fans upset when they died.

"Lighting Blot, you ready?" Cody asked, coming into the room as Harry was putting his I-Pod and Cell phone in the front pocket of his bag.

"Nice shirt." Cody grinned at him, Harry had put on a dark green shirt, that had a picture of a Hungarian Horntail dragon fighting a white tiger. Ginny's older brother Charlie; who worked with dragons, had sent it to him on his birthday last year, first time Harry had put it on.

Cody Even Potter was now seventeen, 5'11, with dark red hair and hazel eyes, there was not a girl at Hogwarts that was fourth year and up that didn't want him. He looked just like their mum and acted just like there dad, he was a chaser for Gryffindore. And should have been in seventh year, but he had taken a year off when his parents was killed, putting him behind. One of the things Harry liked most about him was the fact Cody always had a grin on his face, and a joke coming out of his mouth.

"Jesse James said it was time to go." Cody told him, picking a blue and bronze snitch up from Harry' dresser, he tossed it in the air and it flew around the room before escaping out Harry's open window.

"Cody, Gin just got me that for my birthday." Harry snapped, glaring at his older brother.

Cody just grinned at him "Sorry, didn't see the window open, little bro." He winced when Harry grabbed his wand off the bedside table, he had been at the wrong end of one of Harry's hexes or Jinx and they didn't feel too good, so he couldn't help but be relived when Harry only put it in his pocket.

"I think you should go get it." Harry said, grabbing Cody in a head lock.

"Blimey, for a skinny little git you sure are strong." Cody yelped trying to break free.

"You owe me a snitch." Harry told him, letting go.

"Sorry, Lighting Blot." Cody grinned. "Didn't mean to lose the birthday gift your girlfriend got you."

"Ginevra Isn't my girlfriend." Harry protested "She is one of my best mates."

" Okay, Okay." Cody said. "Just chill out, Celebrity."

" Don't call me that." Harry snapped, grabbing his bag and headed to the door.

" You're only fourteen now." Cody explained." But I bet by the time you're my age, you two will be more than just friends."

"We will not."

Jesse James Potter was waiting for them in the living room, so they could leave. Like Harry he looked just like their dad: with messy black hair and hazel eyes he was 6'1 and muscular. He could be hard on Harry at times like when he didn't get a good grade or got in trouble, Harry had his mother's temper, so he was known to get in a lot of fights.

"You two ready?" Jesse asked. They nodded

" We'll meet everyone there. " Jesse said " We'll apparate to our camp site it's about an hour into the game starts.

Harry grabbed hold of Cody's arm as they apparated away.

When they landed Harry heard a squeal, and Cody's girlfriend Hermione Granger ran to him. She was a sixteen year old muggle-born witch with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

Cody, wasn't the only one greeted; Ginny had threw her arms around Harry and tackled him in a hug, almost knocking him down.

"Thank..thank, you."Ginny cried. Harry didn't have to ask why she was thanking him. Sirius had gotten Harry a Fire Blot for his birthday, so this morning for her birthday; Harry had sent her his Nimbus 2001. He rolled his eyes as Cody gave him an I- told- you- so- look, as he walked off with Hermione and his two mates Fred and George Weasley

" You're welcome, Gin." Harry smelled, showing his dimples. Him and Ginny had been friends since Harry's first year, she was a very pretty fourteen year old witch with long fiery red hair, she had put blue and bronze strikes in, she was just a little shorter than Harry. She had five older brothers and one younger brother: first girl born into the Weasley family in a century, and first ever Weasley in Ravenclaw.

They went to find their other two friends, which wasn't hard do to, them all camping by each other. Teddy and Rigel were hanging out in Sirius's tent.

" There you two are." Rigel called to them, as they entered. Rigel Black was a Gryffindore: about 5'9, long black hair and light grey eyes, he had come to live with his uncle Sirius, when he was five and his mum had been killed by her own brother for not getting the dark mark. His dad who was Sirius's brother, had been a Death Eater that was killed before he was born, but you didnt' want to talk about then in front of Rigel, unless you had a death wish. Rigel didn't only have a temper, he could be down right mean sometimes. Him and Harry became friends the moment they met at the age of five.

"Mum took the broom." Ginny was saying. "I can have it back when school starts."

Rigel snorted "She still mad over the tattoo."

Ginny and the other two had gotten the same tattoo Harry got, they were Known at Hogwarts as the Gryffinclaws: do to them all being so close and Teddy and Rigel were in Gryffindore. They all even had nicknames for each other. Rigel was Trouble, because if you crossed him that's what you got. Harry was Lighting Blot, because of his speed, Ginny was Sassy, because she had a smart mouth. Rigel sometimes called her Red, and Harry was the only one to call her Gin or Ginevra, and Teddy was Morph, because he was a metamorphmagus.

Ginny rolled her eyes "What do you think." Ginny and her Mum didn't get along very well, but she did have her dad wrapped around her finger.

"I'm so glad Uncle Siri never bosses me." Rigel could get by with almost anything.

" I wish Jesse was more like Sirius," Harry put in. "He has been on my case all summer over my potion grade." Harry could do good in potions if he wanted to, he had learned potions from his mum, when he was five, but the potion teacher at Hogwarts hated him, so Harry didn't even try in that class.

"Uncle Siri hates Snape so much I would get in trouble if I did good in his class." Rigel said.

"Mum gets on me no matter what." Ginny complained.

"My mum and dad don't really care for potion, but I got to do good in my other classes." Teddy said. Him and Harry had been friends the longest, ever since they could talk. Harry's dad had been Teddy's godfather and his mum was like a big sister to Teddy's mum, and their dads had been best mates along with Sirius.

" Wish Jesse would understand, Snape will never give me a good grade no matter how I did." Harry said.

" Snape is just a part." Rigel said.

"Yeah." Teddy said, than he changed his green mohawk to long greasy black hair and gave himself a long hooked nose.

"Potter." He snapped, sounding just like Snape "You're just like your father you are, Think you're better than everyone because of that scar on you forehead." The other three burst out laughing.

Just then Sirius came in to the tent "It's time for the game," He said, he looked over at Teddy, then did a double take "Bloody Hell, Ted, don't make your self look like that." Which made them all burst out laughing again.

They all soon left the tent and head o he game.

Teddy's dad and little sister Britney couldn't make it to the game, because of tonight being a full moon. They were both werewolves. So he had to come with Rigel and Sirius.

Ginny was there with her six brothers, dad and Hermione, since there were no adult women at Harry's house her parents wouldn't let her stay the night with them, so she had stayed with the Weasley's.

The four friends walked behind everyone, laughing and playing around they had been headed up the steps to their seats when something hard landed on Harry's foot, looking down, Harry saw Lucius Malfoy, he had grapped hold of Harry's foot with the top of his cane. Next to him was his son Draco Malfoy and Niece Hydra Lastrange.

"Do have fun while you can." He sneered at Harry.

" Is that suppose to scare me." Harry asked, trying to get his foot loose.

"Like he could be scary." Teddy said, he then turned his hair white blonde and eyes grey. He turned and looked a Rigel, and held out his arms. "I' m a Malfoy, beware." Then made spooky noises.

" Yeah, mate I'm shaking in my boots." Rigel sneered.

" Whatever will you do, Harry?" Ginny mocked "He is much more freighting then Voldemort."

"You dare mock the Dark Lord blood traitor." Hydra yelled.

Teddy put his finger up to the side of his head and twirled it saying "Cuckoo, cuckoo," making Harry snort and Ginny chuckle.

"You watch what you call my friends." Rigel snapped.

"Some friends half-bloods , blood-traitor. and children werewolves." Hydra said. "And mother had such hopes for you." Harry had to grab Rigel' arm to stop him from jumping over the banister and attacking Hydra. Rigel hated her anyway, it was Hydra's father, who had been one from them that had killed his mother, they were brother and sister, and her mother Bellatrix Lastrange was Sirius' cousin, both Hydra's parents were in Azkaban, which is why Hydra lived with the Malfoy's.

"What's taking you guys so long." Cody made his way over to them.

"Hey," he took his foot and kicked Lucius' cane of Harry's so hard Lucius stumbled back.

"If you know whats good for you, Malfoy," Cody yelled "You'll keep the bloody hell away from my brother and his friends." He put his arm around Harry and led him toward the others.

"You wait, Potter," Hydra called after him. "The Dark Lord will return."

"Yeah." Harry turned around. "I'll just take him down again."

They made up to the top box, where Rigel took a seat at the end, Harry next to him, then Ginny, Teddy. Rigel put his feet up on the seat in front of him. The only one else that were by the seat was a house elf, that had her hands over her eyes.

"That is someone's seat." Percy Weasley told him.

"They most be in a bloody invisibility cloak, because I don't see anybody setting there ." Rigel snapped. He couldn't stand Percy.

"Trouble, be nice ". Ginny said.

" He doesn't Know how, Sassy," Teddy laughed, making Rigel glare at them.

Soon there was Veela coming on to the field dancing around, Harry watch as their long blond hair flew around, he was in kinda of a dazed, he couldn't pull his eyes away. Into a hand laid on his leg. He looked over to see Ginny's sapphire blue eyes, she smiled then pointed down in front.

"Look at Ron." She demanded.

Harry looked down to see Mr. Wesaley pulling Ron make in to his seat he had tried to jump from the top box.

"It's the Veela," Ginny told him. And Harry saw her older brothers had stuck their fingers in their ears, so did Harry's brothers, along with Sirius and Rigel and Teddy had put there I-pods on.

"I left my I-Pod back in my bag." Harry said

"Here. " Ginny handed him hers, when her hand touched his, Harry felt shiver go down his spine, he looked back up at Ginny to see if she had felt anything, but she was watching the game. Harry just sat there a few minutes watching her, before he finally looked away.

The game lasted about two hours in which at one point Rigel said is was getting boring and Ginny fell a sleep, with her head laying on Harry's shoulder.

Soon the game ended and everyone headed to their tents. When Harry fell asleep he had a weird dream, where he was about to kiss Ginny, but before his lips touched hers, he was shocked a wake from loud bangs from outside and people were screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Death Eaters are still among us

disclaimer : I don't own anything

"Harry get up now." Jesse said, shaking Harry.

Harry opened his eyes to see his older brother's worried face.

"Jesse, what is it?" Harry demanded, he could hear screams and laughter, coming through the tent, from outside.

"Get your shoes on, Harry and come outside." Jesse ordered, then headed for the tent flap.

"Make sure you grab your wand." He called, as he went out.

Harry looked over at Cody to see him tying his shoe, then stand up, he then put on a shirt but was still in his boxers.

"Cody, whats going on, whats with all the screaming?" He asked, watching Cody snatch up his wand.

"Death Eaters are attacking, Harry, just hurry up." Cody demanded, running outside.

That got Harry moving, the only time Cody used Harry's real name or snapped at him was when he was worried or upset.

Harry quickly put on his shoes, not bothering with his shocks, then began frantically looking for his wand. Not finding it he gave up and went outside, dressed only in red and black checker pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"What took you so long?" Jesse demanded, once he saw Harry. He was standing in between Sirius and Arthur Weasley. Standing by her dad holding on to one of his arms, in a pair of old baggy Gryffindore pajamas was Ginny. The pajamas Harry guessed was past to her from one of her brothers . Rigel was standing by Sirius still in what he had on at the match, so did Teddy who was on the other side of Rigel.

"I Can't find my wand." Harry said, as a spell shot through the air not far from them .

"What, How many times do I have to tell you to keep track of your wand?" Jesse yelled.

"I had it in my pocket at the match but now it's gone." Harry said.

"You of all people should aways have your wand." Jesse sighed " Voldemort maybe weak, but as you can see. " He- pointed- at -the- masked- attackers. " They are Death Eaters still around."

"Guys, now is not the time to argue." Cody walked up to them.

" Harry, I want you to go with your friends in to the woods." Jesse told him. "One of us will come get you when it's safe."

"But what about you and Cody?" Harry asked. "And where is the others?"

"Cody and I are going to help out." Jesse explained " Bill and Charlie are already out there some where, and Ginny's other brothers and Hermione went ahead in the woods." Just then there was a scream they all turned to see a muggle family up in the air.

"Sick, bastards." Cody yelled, and ran of to help them as did Sirius, when a little muggle girl was beginning to spin around like a top.

"Harry, go on." Jesse said, fearfully glancing up at Harry's scar.

Ginny let go of her father's arm and took Harry's hand and started to drag Harry to the wood.

"Don't let yourself be seen." Jesse yelled after him.

On their way in to the wood they passed burning tents, people running past screaming, they avoided any masked people, do more for Harry not having a wand, than from fear. As they entered the woods one of them cried out and then there was a big thump, as someone fall to the ground.

"Whats wrong ." Ginny cried" _LUMOS"_ Her wand let up to see Teddy getting to his feet. She let go off Harry's hand as she went to Teddy to see if he was hurt anywhere.

"You didn't get hit with anything did you," Harry asked, worried for his friend, next to him Rigel lit up his wand.

"No, I just tripped." Teddy answered.

Then someone off to the side snorted. They all looked over to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing there, smirking at them. There was a blast then more screams, Harry could smell smoke from the burning tents.

Draco laughed quietly to his self."Doesn't take much to scare them." He looked toward the screams. Then at Harry.

"Where is your big brothers now, Potter." Draco mocked. "Out, there trying to stop the masked bad guys."

" What about your father Malfoy?" Teddy asked. "Is he out there with the masked lot."

" Better than what your father is Lupin." Draco snapped.

" Don't talk about my dad." Teddy yelled. If you wanted to see a goof ball like Teddy get real mad, all you had to do was say one bad thing about a member of his family.

"Were is your father at?" Draco looked up at the full moon. "Oh, that's right he along with the little half-breed you call a sister, are right at this moment howling at the moon."

" You prat." Teddy yelled. He went for Draco but Ginny held him back.

"Morph, don't." Ginny said. "Your family is better than his."

"Yeah," Rigel agreed. " At lest your dad doesn't result to dropping to his knees, and kissing the robs of another man.'

The Malfoy's are so obsessed with blood, they most likely already got Draco here betrothed to his cousin Hydra." Ginny said.

Teddy, Harry and Rigel busted out laughing. As Malfoy turned red

" You little blood traitor you just wait." Draco snapped.

"Wait for what?" Ginny mocked.

"Come on guys. " Harry said, before a fight broke out. "We should go on." He took Ginny's hand who had glared at Malfoy, as if she was about to punch him, like she did in third year and pulled her along with him deeper into the wood.

The four friends walked for ten more feet into the woods they could barely hear anything now.

"It should be okay to stop here." Ginny said, letting go of Harry's hand, Harry couldnt't help but miss the feel of her hand on his, as he watched her yawn, she starched her arms up, he couldn' help, but watch her shirt raise up and show her little waist, and for the first time he noticed Ginny had a small tattoo there, by her belly button, a dagger with a rose vine wrapped around it.

_ "Nox," _ Her wand went out, and Harry shook his head, wondering why he had just been staring at his best friend's waist.

"Hope the others are okay." Harry said.

"I'm sure they are." Rigel said, he had put his wand out and was leaning on a tree and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry, Harry." Teddy agreed. "They'll all be okay."

"I guess." Harry sat down on the ground and crossed his legs in front of him.

" I didn't think so many Death Eaters had mange to stay out of Azkaban." Ginny said, setting next to Harry.

"If you got the Galleons you can mange a lot of things." Rigel said, darkly.

"I wonder whats going on now." Teddy asked." You think the fightings stop yet?"

"Don't know ." Harry said.

"Imagine if my dad catches Lucius Malfoy." Ginny laughed.

"I would love to see Draco's face then." Teddy said.

" Yeah but he would just by his way off." Rigel added

They all fell silent after that nobody making a sound, than Harry suddenly jumped up real fast and walked to the other side, he put his hand on a tree and tried to listen

" Harry, what is it ?' Ginny asked standing up.

" I heard something." Harry answered.

Rigel now joined Harry by the tree.

"I think I can hear foot steps." He said.

"May be its Sirius or one of the others coming to get us." Teddy wondered.

"Not coming from that way ." Harry said.

" Alright, who's out there." Rigel called and Harry covered his mouth with his hand.

"Don't let them know we're here." Harry snapped. "It could be anybody."

They were all silent listening to the footsteps then suddenly the footsteps stopped and a voice called out.

_"MORSMORDRE."_

Then something green erupted from the darkness and flew up over the tree tops Harry realized what it was a colossal skull with a snake protruding from its mouth as if it was its tongue, Harry knew it all to well the dark mark.

"Bloody hell." Teddy gasped. He came up and stood next to Rigel.

"The dark mark." Rigel told him, being so young when the first war was going on not many kids Harry's age or younger Knew of the dark mark.

"It's creepy." Ginny said, making Harry jump, he hadn't noticed her come up to him. Ginny shuddered as she looked up at it, so Harry puy his arm around her to comfort her and she quickly buried her face in his shoulder and her arm around his waist. Then suddenly Harry pushed her to the ground and covered her as Rigel did the same to Teddy as about twenty voices yelled out .

_"StUPEFY". _and red light flew all around them.

"Stop.. Stop." A familiar voice yelled "I Know them." Sirius came running forward . "Rigel, Harry, none of you were hit were you?" Sirius asked, as he helped Ginny to her feet. "How about you Teddy or you Ginny."

" We 're all fine Padfoot." Teddy told him and Sirius sighed.

"Why you all attack us?" Rigel demanded. Harry could tell he was mad.

"Which one of you did it." A stern wizard asked, who Harry knew to be Barty Crouch

"Did what?" Ginny asked.

" The dark mark, " Crouch said "Which of you did it."

"What we didn't do that." Harry snapped.

"Barty, they are just kids. " Sirius said "Teenagers wouldn't know how." Harry noted his eyes wander to Rigel. .

"Why are they in the woods then?" Someone asked.

"My brother told us to come here and wait for him to come get us." Harry said.

"Then did any of you children see anybody?" Amos Diggory asked.

"We heard something over there." Ginny said, pointing to where they had heard the footsteps.

"I'll see if I can find anything." Amos said, walking off. as others told him to be carefull. He returned moments later.

"Whoever it was, is long gone by now." Amos said "But they dropped their wand."

"Are you sure it's the one that cast the dark mark?" Someone asked.

"One way to find out." Amos pulled out his wand and taped the end of the other and said. '_ PRIORI INCANTATEM"_ A small dark mark shot out from the end of it and making the wand look as if it glowed, and Harry knew who that wand belonged to.

"Hey, that's mine." He cried and, everyone turned to him startled.

"So you're saying you did it." Amos asked.

"No, my wand went missing after the Quidditch match." Harry explained.

"Missing or did someone take it?" Barty asked, looking at Rigel.

"Yeah, It was me." Rigel said, sarcastically. "I stole my best mates wand casted the dark mark my father showed me how to do when I was still in my mum womb."

" Listen, we are not going to find out who did it, so why don't we all go on back to our tents and try to get a little sleep." Sirius said. While shooting Barty a glare. "I'm sure Ginny's family and Harry's brothers are worried about them."

"Fine, we should all get some sleep, I'll be needed early at Ministry." Barty said, and everyone soon agreed.

"Mr Diggory, may I have my wand?" Harry asked.

Amos Diggory looked as if he wanted to protested, but Rigel took it out of his hand and handed it to Harry.

They were all soon making their way back through the wood and to their camp site, when they got to the others. Ginny was at once hugged by her father.

"Thank Merlin you're safe." Mr. Weasley cried, her brothers soon joined them.

Harry was suddenly tackled in a huge by Cody and Jesse was right behind him.

"Where have you been?" Jesse demanded, Sirius who was still with Harry told him what had went down in the wood, both Cody and Jesse paled when they heard Harry's wand was the one used for the dark mark.

"You need to keep an eye on your wand, anybody could have been tha one to take it." Jesse yelled.

"Jesse, come on, nows not the time." Cody told him, and Harry saw he had blood on his face from a small cut, just above his jaw.

"Lets all just try to get a little sleep before we go." Sirius put in.

Jesse sighed. "Alright you lot most be pretty sleepy." Both his brothers nodded their heads. The Weasley guys had already went into their tent and Hermione had came over, kissed Cody goodnight, then went into her tent, but before Ginny followed, she shocked Harry by coming over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then disappeared behind Hermione.

And after he got over his shock said goodnight to his godfather and friends, then went in to his tent, when Cody walked in after him, he looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't say anything." Harry warned, Cody shook his head, laughing as he sat on his bunk.

"You two are so going to end up together." Cody said.

"We are not." Harry snapped, then rolled over and faceed the wall, so he wouldn't have to look at his brother's smirking face.

_A.N. I what to think SlythrineWitch16 for your review. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: summers over

don't own anything

"Harry, over here." Harry heard his name called, as he made it on to the platform. Harry looked up to see Rigel and Teddy waving him over to them. The rest of the summer had went by fast, and it was september 1 and Harry was now on his way to Hogwarts for his fourth year, and he was determined to make sure it is a normal year, and have fun for once. Harry smiled as he came up to his friends.

"Hey, kiddo, where is your brothers?" Sirius asked, he had been standing there talking to Teddy's parents, Remus, and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin.

"They're coming though now." Harry said, pointing over his shoulder toward where Cody and Jesse had just come though.

"Looking, forward to a new year Harry?" Remus asked.

" I just hope I get to have a normal year this year." Harry answered.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other

"Well, there is something happening at Hogwarts this year." Sirius said "But, don't worry you wont be involved in it."

Harry sighed in relief "Good."

"Whats going on at Hogwarts?" Rigel asked.

"You'll see when you get there." Sirius teased, messing up his nephew's hair. Rigel slapped his hand away.

"Don't mess up my hair." Rigel snapped.

"Will you tell us, dad" Teddy turned to his father and asked.

Remus gave Sirius a mischievous smile then looked back at his son.

"Well," Remus said. "No, you're just going to have to wait." He laughed as his son scowled at him.

"What about you, Jesse?" Rigel now turned to Harry's brother hopefully.

"You'll be told once you get to Hogwarts." was all he said.

"Hey, you three better hurry up the train will be leaving soon." Cody, who had already got on the train, yelled out to them. He was hanging out one of the windows with a friend of his Lee Jordan.

Harry looked at his watch it was 10:56 the train would leave in four minutes.

"Have the Weasley's got here yet?" Harry asked his two friends.

"Nope, looks like Sassy will miss the train." Teddy said.

"You, kids better go a head and get on." Remus said then he turned to his son. "You keep in eye on your sister."

"Daddy, I don't need a babysitter." Eleven year old Britney Lupin had come up to huge her dad bye, she said it very quietly being shy, Britney was small for her age, with long light brown hair, that had a little bet of grey, skinny. with a bite mark on the left side of her face, when she was five Britney had went outside looking for her kitten, and she had been attacked by Greyback, making her a werewolf like her father. After Britney had recovered from her attack, and was let out of St. Mungo's, Remus and Sirius had went on a little hunting trip, Harry didn't know what they did when they were gone for nearly a whole month, but he was pretty sure he knew what or who they hunted, since Greyback mysteriously vanished that same month.

"Here, Padfoot, help me with her trunk," Remus demanded, to his long time friend and together they lifted Brittney's trunk and walked toward the train

"Bye, Mum." Teddy hugged his mother after she got done hugging his sister. "You boys take care of each other. She told Harry and Rigel. "And be good."

" I would say see at Christmas , but you most likely be staying at Hogwarts this year." Jesse gave his brother an one arm hug. "Please, be carefull this year, Harry."

"I'll try, Jess." Harry smiled at his oldest brother, then with one hand on his trunk and one hand holding Hedwig's cage, he begin to walk to the train.

"Come on, Brittney, you can set with us." Teddy told his sister, he took her cat career to carry for her, and grabbed his trunk, and followed his friends. They had all just settled down in their sets, after putting their trunks, and pets up. Teddy had sat down across from Harry, who had laid down in his seat, with his feet in Rigel's lap. Britney was setting across from Rigel, next to her brother, the train had just started to move, when the compartment door opened, and a panting Ginny came in, her little Yorkie puppy was in his carrier. Teddy, Harry, and Rigel had all put in and got for her this past Christmas, she had named it Chaser. Dumbledore had let her bring him to school since it was so small.

"About bloody time we thought you were going to miss the train." Rigel said, knocking Harry's feet off him and standing up to help her with her trunk. Ginny sat Chaser's cage on the floor in front of her, and took the seat Rigel had been in because, Rigel took the empty seat by Britney, and Harry put his feet in her lap. She glared at him but didn't knock them off.

"Ron had miss placed the dress robs Mum had got for him." Ginny explained. "I think he did it on propess, you should see them they are ugly and old."

" I don't know way we need dress robs this year, Uncle Siri about had a heart attack, when he read them off my school list." Rigel said.

"Something is going on this year, but Mum wouldn't let daddy tell us" Ginny said. "Minster ordered the workers not to. But I know Daddy would have told, if Mum hadn't stopped him." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Siri don't care about following the rules, he wouldn't tell me just cause he knew it would aggravate me." Rigel said. Sirius loved to tease his nephew.

"Same with my dad, and Mum was just too worried about Britney going to school to care." Teddy said.

"Jesse just doesn't like to explain things. But I bet he told Cody, if he comes by to check on me like he always does I'll ask him." Harry said.

They sat quit for a few minutes, then their compartment door opened, and in stepped their friend Luna Lovegood, she was in Ravenclaw, year under them, a little shorter than Ginny, with long blood hair, and stormy grey eyes that seem to see right though them . She was already in her robs had a Qubbler in one hand and her wand behind her ear.

"Luna," Harry smiled at her. "Come on in and talk." He sat up so she would have somewhere to set . Harry was now setting in the middle, across from Britney, he put his feet up on the set in front of him in between Teddy and Britney, she looked up at him, and he gave her a friendly smile, and she blushed and looked down, hiding her face with her hair. Britney has had a crush on Harry since she was seven.

"So how was your summer, Luna?'' Harry turned to his friend.

"Oh, It was just great." Luna answers ."Me and Daddy went hunting for narggles?"

Rigel snorted and Ginny kicked his leg Luna didn't seem to noticed.

"Really, did you find any?" Teddy asked.

"No, but we will try again next summer." Luna answered.

"Thats good." Ginny answered, with a smile. The four friends all liked Luna, though most kids at Hogwarts made fun of her, but Harry and his friends would stick up for her, people thought Luna and her dad crazy, for believing in creatures that other people didn't. Ravenclaw was more mean to her then the others, they would take her things ,and hide them laugh at her, play mean jokes, mostly Cho Change and Micheal Corner . But they all soon learned not to do it in front of any of the Gryffinclaws.

"How was your train ride been, LuLu?" Rigel asked. using his nickname for Luna " No one has picked on you have they?"

"No, Rigel, I have been in a compartment with Neville Longbottom, and he is real nice." Luna smiled at him. Neville Longbottom was another third year, that Harry's friend stick up for .He was a shy boy in Gryffindore that was made fun of .

"They better not either, if they know whats good for them." Teddy put in.

"Will I get made fun?" Britney asked. Looking up, none of them knew how to answer her ,the answer was most likely even though any one in that compartment, will make who ever does regret it later, but before anyone could think of an answer the compartment opened again and Cody came in.

" Hello, Gryffindores and Ravenclaws." Cody greeted, he looked at Britney "oh and hello to the unsorted too" He bowed to her making her giggle.

"Just came to make sure my little brother wasn't getting in to trouble." Cody ruffled Harry's hair, making him scowl and push his hand away.

"I never get in trouble on the train, Cody." Harry rolled his eyes. "Thats you." Which was true last year when the dementors came on to the train, and made Harry pass out Hydra Lastrange was laughing about it up by Cody's compartment, and Cody hexed her. Remus Lupin had been their DADA teacher that year, and had been on the train with them, he gave Cody a detention for Hexing her.

"Hey, pretty boy, whats happening at Hogwarts this year?" Rigel asked. He had a nickname for everyone and pretty boy was what he called Cody, who didn't seem to like the nickname at all. He glared at Rigel before answering.

"What makes you think I know whats going on." He sat down beside Ginny, making her have to move closer to Harry, she was now almost in his lap. And Harry couldn't help, but notice just how close she was sitting.

"Don't give me that Jesse was bound to of told you." Rigel complained. Jesse was the one person Rigel didn't have a nickname for, rather it was because Rigel didn't really like his oldest brother, or because Rigel couldn't think of one that went with him, Harry wasn't sure.

" He may have." Cody said, teasing them. "But way would I tell all you?"

" Just tell them, Potter." Ginny demanded.

Cody glanced at her then turned to Harry.

"Like your girls bossy, Little Bro?" He asked, smirking when Harry and Ginny turned red.

"Sassy and Lighting Blot?" Rigel asked "I can see that." He looked between Harry and Ginny .

"Can we just get back to what we were talking about." Ginny snapped.

"Fine." Cody chuckled " Yes Big bro told me whats going on, he wanted me to swear, even I was of age and could be apart of it that I wouldn't. "

"Be apart of what" Now Harry was curious, even though he really didn't care before, but if Jesse made Cody swear not to be apart of it, even though Cody could do what ever he wanted now that he was seventeen, it most be something big.

" The Triwizard tournament is happen at Hogwarts this year." Cody announced.

"The what ?" Rigel demanded. Teddy to looked confused.

"The Triwizard tournament, Is a tournament that use to be held between the three biggest schools ." Ginny answered. Of course reading it in a book. " Each school has their own champion, they have to compete in three task ."

"But, Cody, what do you mean since you're seventeen you could enter. I thought anyone could enter?" Harry asked. He had read about it too, being just as big of a reader as Ginny.

"Since the task are so dangerous, they changed the rules this year, you have to be Seventeen and up to enter." Cody answered.

"That makes since I guess." Ginny said. "Since they have had people die back in tha olden days, but way have one now though?"

"Who knows," Cody shrugged. "But it dosen't seem like my big brother knows me at all, making me swear not to enter, he should know, I only like competition the Qudditch field, competing in three task sound boring to me." He faked yawned then jumped up .

"Well, I better go make sure Fred and George hasn't turned Hermione's hair grey." He waved at them then left.

"I agee with Cody, I wouldn't what to be in the tournament." Harry said.

"Yeah, school is hard enough without having to worry about some tournament." Teddy agreed.

"Though it will be fun watching the others make fools of them selves in front of everybody." Rigel said.

"But the task are dangerous, Trouble." Harry said "What if someone got hurt or killed?"

Ginny snorted "Come on, Harry, do you think Dumbledore would allow it this year, if the task were going to be that dangerous." Harry's face turned red

"No, guess not." He mumbled.

"Which is a good thing." Luna suddenly said, standing up "Since Harry will be in it somehow."

"How will I be in it, I'm not of age?" Harry asked, looking up at her like she was crazy. "And even if I was I still wouldn't enter."

Luna shrugged "You're Harry Potter." was her answer before patting him on the head and left the compartment.

"What do we have here?" A drawing voce said, from the door way, Harry looked to see Draco Malfoy standing there with his two flunkies, Crabb and Goyle.

"What do you want, bloodie." Rigel demanded.

Draco ignored him and looked at Britney.

"What is she doing here?" he sneered.

" Britney starts Hogwarts this year, Malfoy." Teddy said, putting his arm around his little sister. Who had put her head down.

"Don't even say anything, Malfoy". Ginny warned.

"Frist Dumbledore. lets the giant oaf be a teacher, then he lets half-breeds like her in, wait to my father hears about this" Malfoy went on, Teddy jumped out of his seat and went for Malfoy, but Rigel jumped up too and held him back. Harry too got up, but Ginny went over to Britney who was now crying .

"Just get out of here, Malfoy, now". Harry demanded, pulling his wand out, Malfoy looked at it wary.

"You don't scar me, Potter." He spat, but he left anyways taking Crabb and Goyle with him.

"You stay away from my sister, Malfoy." Teddy called after them "Are you will regret it."

Harry sat back down Rigel dropped in the seat next to him, since Ginny was in his comforting Britney.

"Don't pay any attention to Malfoy, squirt, he's a part," Rigel told Britney. Sqruit being the nickname he gave her.

"You belong at Hogwarts just as much as he does." Harry told her. "If not more so." She blushed at that and wipped away her tears.

The rest off the train ride was spent cheering Britney up, which they did a good job of, since she was laughing at them by the time they got Hogesmeade station they lift her to go with the other first years. The other four got in a carriage to ride up to the school. For the start of a New year.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: No Quidditch this year.

Rain poured down as the four good friends climbed in the carriage, then as Harry shut the door lighting went across te sky.

"Poor Britney," Teddy frowned, as thunder erupted. "Having to cross the lake in this." He was sitting in the set across from Harry, next to Ginny.

"She'll be fine, Ted," Harry said. "Hagrid's with her, I'm sure he won't let anything happen to her. Teddy nodded still frowning.

"Hope Malfoy gets hit by lighting," Rigel said. Harry snorted.

"Yeah, well, knowing our luck if lighting was to hit anybody, it'll be one of us." Harry said.

"Yeah," Teddy said, "Well, you'd be the one it one, you're the one with the bad luck."

"Yeah," Rigel said. "You're Harry Potter." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You guys are idiots." She said. "No body is going to get hit by lightning.

They rolled on up the school in silence, lightning lit up the skyl once more, as they pulled up in front of the doors, and more rain poured down.

"Just what I always wanted." Ginny said, as she looked out the open carriage down. "To go to the feast wet."

Harry snorted as he grabbed her arm and helped her out of the carriage, in which Ginny gave him a weird look because he never did that before, but the others didn't notice as they hurried into Hogwarts trying to stay as dry as they could.

"Blimey," Teddy said, growing his spiky blue hair out long, and then shaken it like a dog. "I'm soaked."

"We're all soaked." Rigel said. "Now stop shaken your head, you're getting water all over me." Teddy stopped, and grinned at Rigel, which looked a little creepy with long blue hair hanging in his face.

"HEY!" Rigel suddenly cried looking up, as a large red, water-filled balloon had dropped from the ceiling and landed on Rigel's head. Drenched and cursing Rigel staggered sideways into Harry, to avoid another balloon, which was being thrown by Peeves the Poltergeist. Harry heard a shriek and looked behind him to see that the next balloon had hit Hermione right on the head., who in till then had not been wet, becaues she had been smart enough to conjured an umbrella, before stepping off the carriage in the rain.

"PEEVES!" yelled the angry voice of Professor McGonagall, "Stop that, right now."

"Not doing nothing!" Peeves cackled "Already wet aren't they."

"I wasn't!" Hermione shirked. Cody put his arm around her and led her into the Great Hall, winking at Harry as he passed him. Then Rigel cursed as another balloon almost landed on his head.

"You better be glad you're already dead." He looked up and told Peeves. Who just stuck his tounge out at him and flown down the hall. McGonagall sighed and turned to Harry and his friends.

"Well, move along now, get on inside." She said wavy them through the door. "And sit at your own tables." Harry and Ginny had a habit of sitting with the Gryffindores, which the teachers usually overlooked unless, it was: the begining of the year feast, the Halloween feast or the end of year feast, and then they were made to sit at their own tables.

After saying their See-you-laters, the Gryffinclaws split up, and the two Ravenclaws headed to their table, as the two Gryffindore headed to their's

"Hey, Lulu," Harry greeted Luna as him and Ginny sat across from her.

"Good evening," Luna smiled at them.

"Says who?" Ginny said, turning sideways in her seat and ringing her hair out. "Hope they hurry up with the sorting I'm starving,"

"You're not the only one." Harry said, as a soaken wet Cho Change sat across from Harry, making Ginny scowl.

"Hi, Harry," Cho said, giving her best flirty smile, even though Cho was a year above Harry, she had a crush on him, which for some reason always seem to annoy Ginny, but Harry didn't really like her back, sure she was pretty, but Harry thought she was too giggly, and wore too much make up, after dating Lavender Brown from Gryffindor, for less than a mouth last year, had turned Harry off of, giggly make up wearing type of girls, he liked tough girls, who didn't wear too much make-up, and could hold their own if they get in a fight.

"Cho," was the best she got from him as he turned and looked up at the staff table. "Where's the new DADA teacher?" He asked Ginny, "That seat is empty." Ginny looked up and frowned.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone." Ginny said. Harry glanced over to the Gryffindore table and saw Rigel and Teddy goofing off, Teddy said something and Rigel pushed him so hard he nearly fell off his seat. Rigel turned caught Harry watching them and winked at him, before reached over and yanking on Teddy hair, on one of the large blue spikes. Teddy yelped and smacked Rigel's hand, Harry turned back to the staff table laughing them both.

"Oh hurry up," Ginny said. "I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff."

"Don't look like you go without any meals." Cho remarked, Ginny let go of her hair and glared at Cho.

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying." Ginny snapped.

"Oh, look the first years have arrived." Luna said. Luna was right McGonagall was now leading the first years into the Great Hall, Harry saw Britney Lupin, walking up front next to McGonagall who patted Britney on the back before going up to the stool and placing the hat on it, then she unrolled a long scroll and begin to read off names.

"Ackerly, Stewart!", a trembling blonde haired boy walked froward, picked up the shorting hat with shaky hand and sat down the stood, then put the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and Harry clapped along with his table as the little boy came and sat down a few chairs down from Luna.

"Hello, Stewart," Ginny greeted, she was always friendly to the new Ravenclaws. "I'm Ginny, welcome to Ravenclaw," She smiled as him making him blush, and for some reason Harry sent the little boy a glare.

"Baddock Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Of course,' Ginny scowled. As the Slytherin table erupted with cheers, Harry could see Malfoy clapping as Baddock joined the Slytherins.

"Could you imagine having Snape as your head of house." Harry asked. Ginny shuddered.

"Don't even want to think about it." She said.

"Branstone, Eleanor!" McGonagall went on calling out names and Branstone Eleanor made it into Hufflepuff. Harry watched as Ernie McMillan, a boy a year over him that Cody could not stand, patted her on the back when she sat next to him.

"Do you realized next year will be Cody's last year at Hogwarts." Harry said. "Then I'll be the last Potter left in school, bet Snape can't wait for the end of next year.." Harry couldn't imagine how it would be without Cody here or playing Quidditch against each other. Harry will miss him not being here.

"It'll be fine." Ginny said, and laid her hand on his leg and Harry was suddenly aware of just how high on his leg her hand was, and was glad when Ginny took it off and faced front, for his face was red.

"Creevey, Dennis!" Was called next and Harry groaned.

"Not another one." He complained. Ginny laughed

"Maybe he won't be like Colin." Ginny said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called and Harry sighed in relief all he needed was for the newest Creevey to be in Ravenclaw. Harry dazed out as more and more names was called to be shorted and then.

"Lupin, Britney!" Harry sat up straighter to listen to one of his best friend's sister get shorted, a little girl Harry had known since her birth, he glanced over at the Gryffindore table to see Teddy paying close attention as the hat was sat on his sister's head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat called.

"We get Britney" Ginny cheered, then made Harry move over so Britney could sit in between them, she glanced up at Harry and he smiled at her, and she immediately put her head down, face red, she hide it with her long light brown hair.

finally after five more names was read off, the food appeared on the table and they all begin to eat, Ginny helped Britney get her food, before stuffing her own face, Harry wondered not for the first time, how Ginny stayed so thin, with as much as she ate.

"What wrong with your face?" Cho asked, Harry looked up to see she was talking to Britney, he narrowed his eyes at her as she pushed her plate away.

"If you know what good for you, Change," Ginny said. "You'll leave her alone." She turned to Britney and pulled her plate back to her. "Eat, ignore Change, she's an idiot."

Cho's reply was cut off by Dumbeldore standing up and calling for silence.

"Welcome, welcome," Dumbledore said. "Back to a new school year, and welcome to those new comers, I'm delighted to see you all, now if I could have your attention for a short bit, I have a few noticed to give." He paused to make sure everyone was quite. "firstly, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yo, and fanged frisbees. The full list is can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody wishes to read it."

"Yeah, they'll be a long line for that." Ginny said. Harry chuckled.

"And secondly I wish to remind you that the Forbidden frost is out-of-bounds to students as is the village of Hogsmeade to below thrid year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter house Quidditch cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped, and Ginny scowled and crossed her arms.

"Figures the moment I get a good enough broom to try out for the team, they don't even have matches." She said. Harry glanced over to the Gryffindore table, Teddy had his mouth hanging open and Rigel was glaring silently at Dumbeldore, both of them was on the Gryffindore team, Teddy was the seeker and like Cody, Rigel was a chaser. When Harry looked at his older brother and his friends, Cody looked as if he might faint and Fred and George was for once lost for words.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy-but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood int he doorway, leaning up on a long staff shrouded in a black traveling cloak. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step.

"Whats Mad-Eye Moody doing here?" Harry asked, he knew who the man was, he was an ex-auror, worked at the Ministry with his dad, and had once been his dad's boss, but had left the Ministry before Jesse had joined the auror team.

"I don't know." Ginny frowned. "He was in trouble this morning, Amos Diggory had appeared in our fire-place this morning, said something about enchanted dust bins, then mention Moody starting a new -" Ginny's eyes suddenly widen. "No way,"

"What?" Harry demanded.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said. "Professor Moody."

"What?" Harry demanded once again. "Moody as a teacher?" Ginny just shrugged.

"As I was saying," Dumbeldore went on. "We are to have the honor of hosting this is the Tri-Wizard tournament." Mumbles and whispers broke amongst the students.

"Thats the reason there is no Cup this year." Harry heard Cody say. "Well, some of us would rather play Quidditch."

"I understand that, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, looking at Cody. "And I am truly sorry, but you always have next year." A few students laughed and Cody grinned at Dumbledore. "Now back to what I was saying, if of course Mr. Potter is through with his complaint." More laughter and Cody gave Dumbeldore a little bow, but Hermione who was sitting next to Cody crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Now those who don't know what the tournament is, I will explain it to you." Dumbledore went on. Since Harry already knew he turned from Dumbeldore and said in a low voice to Ginny.

"I agree with Cody, I rather play Quidditch." He said, and Ginny nodded.

"It's just not fair, the moment I get a good broom, there is no Quidditch." She said, Harry patted her back.

"We can still go out and fly some." Harry said. "You can get use to your broom and maybe next year you'll get on the team." Ginny smiled a little.

"Yeah, thanks, Lightning Blot." Ginny grinned at Harry over Britney's head and grinned back.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley," McGonagall's voice suddenly echoed through out the hall, and Harry and Ginny jumped. "I understand you already know the rules to the tournament, but could you please not talk and allow Dumbeldore to explain it to those whom may not."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, as Ginny laid her head on the table her face now as red as her hair, as the Great Hall laughed. Harry looked over toward Cody who was looking back at him with a cock eyebrow, Harry quickly looked away.

"Now as I was saying," Dumbeldore said, eyes twinkling, and a grin on his face. "There has been one changed to the rules this year, No student under the age of Seventeen may enter the tournament" A bunch of complaints went out and Dumbledore had to wait into they were done before he could go on. "Sorry, but this rule is put in place because of your safety and for another reason.." Harry could have swore Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward him. "Now The Heads of Beauxbatons and Drumstrange will be arriving in October with their contenders, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. "

Harry turned back away and toned Dumbledore out as he watched Ginny, she had raised her head and had pulled a book out from somewhere and was reading it.

Finally the announcements was over and they were allowed to leave the Great Hall and head up to their common rooms.

"Lightning," Someone called, Harry turned around to she Teddy motioning him to come there.

"Go ahead, Gin." Harry said. "I'll caught what with you when I see what he wants." Ginny nodded and led Britney up the stairs. And Harry headed down to Teddy.

"What do you?" Harry asked.

"I need to ask you a favor." Teddy said, biting his lip, Harry raised his eyebrow in Question. "It's Britney, I had hoped she would get in Gryffindore with me, but at least she will be with you and Ginny. But do you think you can look after her, make sure no one makes fun of her, she's worried about that, she didn't really want to come, but Mum and Dad thought it would be good for her. Anyway, Britney can be forgetful sometimes, and isn't good at keeping up with the full moon, I'll help, but with me in a different house it'll be hard to remind her..."

"Don't worry, Morph." Harry cut crossed Teddy's rambling. "I'll help her, and I know Gin will, she's real good in Astronomy, actually there isn't much Ginny isn't good at." Teddy raised any eyebrow at that, then sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Harry," Teddy said. "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Harry said.

"I better get going, see you tomorrow." Teddy said. Then gave Harry a playful shove.

"Night." Harry said, then turned and headed toward Ravenclaw Tower, but when he made it he found Ginny standing outside of Ravenclaw Tower, talking to Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindore in Cody's year, what he was doing in front of Ravenclaw Tower, Harry didn't know, and he didn't like the way he smiled at Ginny or the way Ginny smiled back.

"Aren't you in at the wrong common room, Finnigan?" Harry demanded, walking up to him.

"Harry," Ginny cried.

"You're one to talk, Potter." Seamus said. "You're always in our common room hanging out." He then turned to Ginny. "I better get going anyway, see around." He pushed past Harry and left.

"See you." Ginny said, then glared at Harry once Seamus was out of earshot. "What the hell was that?" She demanded and put her hands on her hips. "You had no right to be rude to him."

"Why was he even here?" Harry demanded. "He's in Gryffindore."

"He helped me." Ginny said. "While you where fooling around with Morph, Britney and I was stopped by a couple seven-year Slytherins, and Seamus saw and came along and helped, then he walked us up here, Britney had just went inside and I was thanking Seamus when you walked up."

"First off, I wasn't fooling around with Teddy." Harry said. "He was asking if we could help look after Britney and besides I thought you didn't like Finnigan." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, that's you and Morph and Trouble." Ginny said. "And the only reason you don't is because he fights with Cody all the time."

"He's a bloody git, and the way he was smiling at you, he's up to something." Harry said. Ginny groaned, then turned around to the Ravenclaw door knocker and answered the riddle and went in, without another word to Harry.

Harry stood there gaping at the door Ginny disappeared through for a good five minutes before finally answering a riddle and going in himself.

_A.N. Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story, I got caught up in doing my crossover story, and plus I had to go over and spell check the first few chapters, they were awful. Most my time will be doing my crossover, but I'll try to update this story as much as I can now that I've fix the first few chapters. _

_And incase you're wondering, yes this will be a Harry/Ginny, but not for a while, they haven't realized they like each other more than friends yet, they are both going to date other people first, no they won't be going to the Yule Ball together, but Harry will realize then that his feelings for her is more than friendship._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6: Hurting Scar.

The next morning the storm had passed over, but the sky was still a glummy grey, as Harry tugged down the Ravenclaw dormitory, dressed in dark blue dress pants, a white blouse and blue and bronze tie, and a blues and bronze vest, with his school bag thrown over his shoulder. He had been a little late getting up, he had tossed and turned all night, after his fights with Ginny, he had went up to bed, where he couldn't get to sleep, because his scar begin to hurt, like it had all summer, he couldn't figure out why, after six years it would suddenly start to hurt, when it has never hurt before.

"Hey, Lightingblot, what took you so long?" Ginny, who had been standing on the bottom of the stairway asked.

"Sorry, couldn't get to sleep last night, so I slept a little late." Harry said. "I'm not too late am I."

"No, you're fine." Ginny said. "Just latter then you usually are." They headed out of the common room, and down the hall, chatting like the fight they had last night never happen. That's how good a friendship the four shared, if they fought or argued, they didn't have to say sorry when it was all over; they just went back to being friends.

"Gin, I have this weird feeling like something bad is happening." Harry said. "I don't know what, but...I don't know maybe I'm paranoid or something, but last night I couldn't get to sleep because my scar was hurting."

"You're problem is you worry too much." Ginny said, as they turned into the Great Hall, they stopped by the Ravenclaw table to get their new course schedules, (Harry saw Britney Lupin sitting with Luna) then all they headed over to the Gryffindore table to sit. "Maybe you just had a headache and it seemed like it was coming from your scar."

"Maybe," Harry said, doubtfully.

"What took you guys so long?" Rigel demanded, as Ginny and Harry sat on either side of him. Across from Teddy, who had his hair in a spiky mohawk, and was Gryffindore red and gold, Teddy's robs was patched up, with gold and red patches, not because his parents couldn't afford new ones, but because he liked it that way. His shirt had no buttons, because he tore them out and used muggle safety pins instead, which he also had pins all over his robs, along with zippers, and had his vest cut in half, and refused to wear a tie at all, he also didn't wear the dress pants, but tight black pants that had zippers all up and down the legs. If Teddy's parents kept all the letters they have got about Teddy's clothes, they would have a whole file cabinet full maybe two.

"Harry over slept." Ginny said. "Because he couldn't sleep, he had a headache or something, he thinks it's a sign something bad is going to happen."

"Something bad did happen last night." Rigel said. Ginny frowned at him.

"What?" She asked. Ginny's clothes wasn't all that better than Teddy's. Since she had to wear second-hand clothes, they where often patched or faded, and unlike the other girls, Ginny refused to wear a skirt, and wore pants instead, she picked up on some of Teddy's style, and had safety pins all up and down the legs of them, she didn't wear a vest, or tie. Since Harry's friends couldn't wear the clothes they liked to wear when not in school, they made their robs look as much like them as they could.

"No Quidditch." Teddy answered. "We were going to win this year too, just like last year."

"Please," Harry said. "The only reason you won last year, is because we lost in our first match against Hufflepuff; because the dementors made me fall off my broom, knocking us out of the running for the cup."

"Yes, and your bad Quiddicth playing had nothing to do with it." Teddy said. Harry glared at him.

"I'm not a bad Quidditch player." Harry said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Rigel said. "So, hows your schedules look? We have potions first thing."

"Our first class is Care of Magical Creatures." Ginny said, with the Hufflepuffs."

"Lucky, you guys get Hagrid, and we have to look at Snape." Teddy said. "And right after eating too."

"That would be twenty points from Gryffindore, Lupin." Snape said, appearing behind Teddy, as if he just appeared out of thin air, making him jump. "Ten for bad mouthing a teacher, and ten for not looking...uumm..persentable." Snape always had a problem with the way Teddy fixed his hair and dressed. "I will advise you to do something with your hair and clothes, before entering my class, or I take another ten pointes." He then turned and made his way over to the Slytherin table to pass out their schedules.

"Bloody git." Rigel said. He hated Snape maybe even more then Sirius did.

"Don't worry about it, Trouble." Teddy said. "We don't care about points." He raised his voice loud enough to carry across the Great Hall. "If we did we wouldn't be getting so many taken all the time." Snape glared over at the Gryffindore table as he held Malfoy out his schedule to take. If there was anyone Snape picked on as much as he did Harry, it was Teddy.

"Come on, Harry." Ginny said, standing. "We better get going to class. See you guys later. " She then said to Teddy and Rigel, before her and Harry headed toward the door, but as Harry walked out of the Great Hall, someone grabbed him from behind, got him in a headlock, and ran their knuckles through his hair.

"What's the matter with you?" Cody said. "You sit at my table, eat your breakfast, and talk with your friends, but you don't say good morning to your older brother."

"Cody," Harry groaned. "Let go of me." He tried to wiggle out of Cody's arms, but he tighten his hold, making his glasses fall off.

"Alright, Cody, let him go." Ginny said, after a while. "You're going to make us late for class. speaking of class shouldn't you be in yours."

"Nope." Cody said, letting go of Harry, and he bent down to pick up his glasses. "Skipping." When he got his glasses back on Harry turned around and punched Cody's arm, Cody yelped and grabbed the spot Harry had hit.

"Man, that hurt." Cody said.

"It was supposed to." Harry said, and Ginny laughed, "What class are you suppose to be in?"

"Divinations." Cody said, making a face. "There's just so many times I can hear someone predict my little brother's death."

"Try being the one she says is going to die at anytime." Harry said. Cody snorted.

"Believe me I was." Cody said. "My death was the one she predicted into you got to school."

After saying bye to Cody Ginny and Harry made their way do to Hagrid's cabin, who was standing outside of his hut, one hand on the collar of his black boarhound Fang. There was several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet, an odd rattling noise came from them, along with what sounded like minor explosions.

"Morning!" Hagrid greeted Ginny and Harry with a grin, then pointed at the crates. "Blast Ended Skrewts!"

"Umm, what?" Ginny asked, looking at the crates, with eyebrows raised.

"Eurgh!" squealed Lisa Turpin, another Ravenclaw fourth year, as she jumped back away from them.

"No kidding," Ginny said. The Blast Ended skrewts looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters; horribly pale, and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible head. They also smelt like rotten fish.

"Just hatched," Hagrid said, proudly. "Thought you could raise them yourselves."

"Umm..okay," Harry said.

"Hagrid, whats that pointed thing on it?" Susan Bone fromHufflepuff asked.

"Somes got stingers." Hagird said, making Susan pull her hand back real fast.

Ginny looked at Harry and mouthed '"stingers." Harry shrugged.

Hour later they headed toward the Green house for Herbology, with the Slytherins, as Harry headed toward the door someone bumped into him from behind, hard.

"Watch it!" Harry said, rubbing his shoulder, he looked to see Crabb had been the one to bump into him, as he Malfoy and Goyle pushed past him and Ginny to go in the Greenhouse. After a long boring Herbology class, where they had to collect puss from the ugliest plants Harry had ever seen called Bubotubers, and listening to Malfoy complain about how digusting they were, and Harry telling Malfoy to act like a man and not a little girl, they headed back toward the castle to have lunch.

"Merlin, this day is going by too slow." Ginny said, taken a seat next to Rigel, and Harry sat across from them, next to Teddy.

"Tell me about it." Rigel said. "I wish it was already summer vacation again, without Quiddicth this is going to be a long boring year."

After they ate, Harry, Teddy and Rigel headed toward Divination class as Ginny headed toward Arithmancy.

"Hope she doesn't perdict my death." Harry said, as him, Rigel, and Teddy took the seats in the back.

"Good day," said the misty voice of Professor Trelawny right behind Harry, making him jump, and once again she was peering down at Harry with a tragic expression on her face.

"You are preoccupied, my dear," she said. "But yet you put on a brave face, you have difficult times a head, most difficult. I fear the thing you dread will come to pass, and sooner than you think." She then swept passed them and sat down in a large winged armchair before the fire facing the class.

"It has already passed." Teddy said, in a spooky, whisper voice. "No Quidditch this year."Rigel snorted and Harry rolled his eyes, while he rubbed his scar, which was beginning to hurt like it did last night, Harry got lost in the pain, and his thoughts, the smell of the perfumed fire making him feel sick, as Trelawney started going on about stars. Rigel and Teddy sat on his other side playing Hang man on a piece of parchment. Harry closed his eye to try to not be sick all over the class room, and to try to stop the pain, but suddenly Teddy was poking him in the ribs.

"What!" Harry snapped, opening his eyes, he looked to see the whole class staring at him. He sat up straight; still rubbing his scar. Teddy and Rigel was watching him in concern.

"I was saying, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn."

"Born under what!" Harry asked, not really caring, he just wanted his scar to stop hurting, and not to get sick all over his bug-eyed teacher.

"Saturn, the plant Saturn." Trelawny said, "Saturn was surely in position of power in the time of your birth...Your dark hair...your mean stature...tragic losses in you life."

"Harry, mean?" Teddy interrupted. "Are you sure you're not confusing him with Rigel?"

"And his dark hair has nothing to do with the fact his dad had dark hair." Rigel said. Trelawney ignored them.

"Am I right in saying you were born in midwinter." She asked.

"If July is a winter month, then yeah." Harry said, putting his hand down, the pain in his scar had eased off now, and he wasn't in the mood for Trelaweny had her death predictions, next to him Teddy and Rigel laughed.

Half hour later, each of them had been given a complicated circular chart, and was tempting to fill positions of the plants at their birth.

"Whats was all that about?" Teddy demanded. "Are you having another headache. Neither him or Rigel was doing their work, they were watching Harry, Teddy with an almost fearful look on his face, and though Rigel's experssion was unreadable, Harry knew he was worried for him also.

"It's not a headache." Harry snapped. "Like I told Ginny, it's my scar hurting."

"What!" Teddy said, eyes going big. "But..it's never hurt before has it?" Harry shook his head.

"Not even when Voldemort was sticking out of Quirrell's head." Harry said. "I don't know maybe Ginny's right. Maybe it's a headache, and just seems like it's my scar."

"You're lying." Rigel said. Harry glared at him, but then sighed and gave in.

"Yeah, it's been hurting me most the summer." Harry said. "And I've been had these weird dreams, but I did tell the truth, it's never hurt me before this summer."

"Well, if it happen again." Rigel said. "I think you should go talk to Madam Pomfrey." Harry and Teddy looked at him in surprise. "Don't look at me like that. Pomfrey is a train healer isn't she, she's the one most likely to now if old scars can hurt isn't she."

"I guess." Harry said. Still surprise that Rigel of all people had suggest to go to an adult for help. The only adult he would ever go to would be Sirius. Rigel didn't trust adults. He had a saying; adults was the less trustworthy people on the plant.

"What is he's coming back?" Harry asked, in a whisper. "What if that's what this means, or why my scar has been hurting."

"If he knows what good for him, he'll stay where ever the hell he is." Rigel growled. No fear at all in his voice.

"Boys," Trlawney called. "Let work more and talk less."

After divinations ended, the three friends headed down to catch up with Ginny, and head to DADA, which was the last class of the day, and the only mandatory class that Gryffindore and Ravenclaw had together.

"Hey, guys." Ginny smiled as they walked up to her, she then frowned. "Whats with the glummy looks?" Ginny had taken her rub of and had it crabbed down in her backpack.

"Harry's scar hurt again." Teddy said. "Or head, or something."

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Harry said, as Ginny shot him a worried look, as they walked into the class and the took a sit in the front together. Harry sat between Rigel and Ginny; Teddy was on the other side of Rigel at the end.

The four friends pulled out their books and laid them on the desk, wondering what kind of teacher Moody was going to be; having know them all their lives. They chatted quietly, but soon the clunking footsteps coming down the hall told the Moody was on his way.

"You can put those away," He growled, the moment he stumped through the door, and over to his desk. "Those books, you won't need them." Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair, and begin to call out names. His magical eye fixed on each student as he answered. Harry noticed his eye seem to linger a little longer on him, then it did the others, which he found odd, even with his fame Moody never gave him much thought before.

"Right then," Moody said, when he read off the last person. "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class, seems you have had luck tacking dark creatures...but you're behind..why behind, with dealing curse...something Lupin didn't seem to think you needed to know."

"Hey," Teddy cried out. Both Moody's eyes fixed on, then his fake eye dropped down to the list.

"Oh, Lupin." Moody said. "So you are Professor Lupin's..."

"Son." Teddy said, loudly, and there was no mistaken the pride in his voice.

"Yes, well, I only have one year to teach you, what you're father wouldn't." Moody said, and Teddy glared at him, and crossed his arms. "And that is, to show you just what wizard can do to one another." He gave a harsh laugh then clapped his hands together. "So, to the curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, the Ministry of magic wished for me to just show toy a bunch of nonsense countercurses and leave it at that. But I say the heck with them, what they don't know won't hurt them." Harry and Ginny looked at each other eyebrows raised.

"Now the curses I am going to show you, are the most cruel and evil curse known to wizardkind." Moody said. "They are called the Unforgivable curses. Now can anyone tell me.."

"Hang on." Ginny interrupted. "You can't go showing us those. They're the Unforgivable for a reason."

Moody grunted and looked down at his list of names. "Weasley, as in Arthur Weasley's daughter?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"So, I guess you can tell me why they are known as the Unforgivable?" Moody said.

"Because," Ginny said. "They are Unforgivable, using them will get you a lifetime stay in Azkaban."

"Very good, Ms. Weasley," Moody said. "Now, can anyone tell me what one of these curses are?" No one raised a hand or said anything, Harry knew what the curses were, he had two of them used on him when he was eight, but he didn't want to say, he didn't want to remember all that. "No body," Harry knew Rigel knew them too, but Rigel wasn't one to answer a teacher.

"How about you, Black?" Moody said. Rigel glared at him, he hated to be called on. "I'm sure considering who your family is you can tell me."

"The Imperius curse." Rigel mumbled.

"Yes, the Imperius cruse." Moody said, he stood, picked up a bag laying next to him and came around to the front of his desk, and laid the bag down. "Yes, the Imperius cruse gave the Ministry a lot of trouble after the war, many on the Dark Lord's side claimed to have been bewitched, to get out of trouble, to have been put into the Imperius curse." He unzipped the bag and got out a jar, with a large spider in it. Harry heard Lavender Brown give a small scream, Ginny rolled her eyes. Ever since Harry had dated her last year Ginny had come to dislike Lavender Brown.

Moody took the led off, and brought the spider out. "There has been few people to fight the Imperius curse, but it take someone with a strong well, and a lot of strength to do it." He pointed his wand at the spider and it flew out of the jar on to the table._ "Impero!" _ He cried, and then made the spider do all kinds of tricks, everyone but Harry and his friends laughed, then Moody left his wand and the spider stopped.

"Total control." Moody said. "They'll make you do anything, kill your friends, your family, yourself, and like I said not many can fight it, so best to just avoid it if you can." He put the spider back in the jar, then pulled out another one. "Can anyone give me the name of another one?" Moody waited and nobody raised their hand. "How about you, Lupin? You're daddy was once the DADA professor, I bit you know them all."

"Cruciatus Curse." Teddy said, looking down. Harry had once told all his friends what had happen that night with Voldemort. They all knew Harry had once been in that curse.

"Right you are." Moody said, he pointed his wand at the spider, and made it a little bigger, then cried. "_Crucio,"_

Harry closed his eyes and turned his head away, as the spider begin to thrust around in pain. The images of his mother under that same spell flashed through Harry's mind. Under the table Ginny took Harry's hand as a way to comfort him.

"Alright, you showed us, now knock it off." Rigel said. He didn't care who you were and wasn't scared of anyone, he told you like it was, which is why he was always in trouble.

"Pain," Moody said, as if he didn't even hear Rigel. "Pain beyond any of your wildest nightmares. Another spell best to avoid." He put that spider away and brought out another one. "Now can anybody tell me, what the last Unforgivable curse is?" Again no one raised their hand.

"Potter!" Moody snapped. "Now I know you know this cruse real well. Tell the class what it is, you are the only known survivor. Tell us what that curse is." Harry looked right into Moody's eyes, both of them and said.

"No,"

"No." Moody repeated. "Fine, then I'll show them, he pointed his wand at the last spider, and Harry once again closed his eyes and turned his head.

_"Avada Kedavra,"_ Moody cried. Harry could just picture in his head the poor spider falling down dead, he started to shake as the image of the spider turned into his mother.

"How could you do that?" Ginny cried. "How could you use that spell in front of us?" Harry's friends looked at him worried. He stopped shaken, and ducked down in his seat, face red, as the class room stared.

"Listen here, girl." Moody said. "Its my job to show you, what is what. If you can't handle it. then don't come to class."

Harry didn't go to dinner that evening, he didn't feel like eating, with his scar hurting again and the memory Moody's lesson brought back up, like he still didn't have enough nightmares about it. Harry sighed and leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. He was sitting in a dark hall hardly anyone walked down anymore. He always came up here to think whenever he needed time alone.

"Hey, little bro." Cody was suddenly standing in front of him. "What are you doing up here all alone."

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked, opening his eyes. Cody ran a hand through his hair and sat down in front of Harry. "Ginny was worried about you, she told me about Moody's class. About the spells he used." He reached out and ran a hand through Harry's hair. "Look I know it's hard, but try not to let it get to you."

"I miss Mum and Dad." Harry said. "Everything would be so much better if they were still here."

"I know." Cody said. "I miss them too, but you still got me and Jesse. Your friends, and little Ms. Ginevra Weasley."

"Cody, my scar has been hurting." Harry said. Cody frowned.

"What! why would it hurt?" Cody said. Hazel eyes full of concern.

"What if he's coming back?" Harry asked. "What if Voldemort comes after me again, what if you kills you or Jesse to get to me. I couldn't handle losing anymore family."

"Hey, you're not going to lose me or Jesse." Cody said. "Don't worry about Voldemort, you stopped him from getting the stone, he's not going to get his power back."

"But Dumbeldore said there was other ways." Harry said. Cody frowned.

"When did he tell you that?" Cody asked.

"First year." Harry said. "Right after I stopped Voldemort from getting the stone." Cody ran his hand through his dark red hair.

"You're telling me Dumbeldore told you, an eleven year old at the time, that Voldemort was going to return one day." Harry nodded. "Who the bloody hell would tell an eleven year old kid that?"

Harry didn't answer; he clapped his hand over his scar and cried out; as pain like never before shot through his scar. He closed his eyes groaning in pain.

"Lighting, you alright?" Cody asked, voice full of worry. "Lighting, come one answer me kido." Harry shook his head.

"Harry, please answer me." Cody said. If he hadn't been in so much pain, he would have been surprised at how frighten Cody sounded.

Harry suddenly leaned forward and got sick all over the floor, Cody jumped back so it would miss him, Harry then fall over on his side. Cody waved his wand and vanished the miss, so he wouldn't step in it, before getting kneeling in front of Harry and feeling of his forehead.

"Harry, you alright?" Cody asked. Harry didn't answer, he just closed his eyes, and Cody shook. "Harry, come on little brother, wake up." Cody was beyond panicked now, as he shook him again.

Last thing Harry remembered before blacking out was his older brother lifting him up, and carrying him down the corridor.

_A.N. I know Harry' s scar hurt him in first year, but I thought it would be more frightening, and make people worry more if this was the first time it hurt, so I will just say, it hurts now, and not when Harry was by him in first year, because Voldemort was weaker than, and in someone else's body, so it was hard for the part of Voldemort's soul inside him to since that another part of it was near by, and now that Voldemort has gotten more powerful, that part inside Harry knows it, and is trying to connect with Voldemort, so that's why it's acting up now. And sorry if the chapters have been a little short, they'll get longer soon, I'm just trying to get all this out of the way so, I can get to Harry's name coming out of the Goblet, and I'll try not to be as long with the next chapter_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter

Chapter 7: Bad dreams, and the Goblet of fire.

_There was a small village, in it up on a hill sat a large run down mansion, over looking a cemetery, it was dark out, but only one light shined in a window of the mansion, an up stairs window, in a large sitting room, where a short, dumpy, bolding man was sitting a fire in the fireplace._

_"Is everything going to plan?" A hissing snake-like voice demanded, it was coming from a chair sitting in front of the fireplace, where a fire was soon burning bright, the owner of the voice could not be seen, but the person it was talking to stepped into the light, it was Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, he bowed to the chair and replied in a shaky voice._

_"Yes, everything is going right." He bowed again. "We just have to wait in till the tournament starts."_

_"Good, good." The voice said. "I don't have too much longer than, Harry Potter will soon be mine."_

_"Mas..ster," Wormtail said. "We could do it with out the boy, there is others we could use, and then you won't have to wait so long, and...and..you're get your power back sooner..and.."_

_"Do it without the boy." The voice thundered. "Yes, I could, but I will not, I want my revenge for what that little bastard did to me, I have waited six years, I can wait seven more months, it's nothing, I will get my hands on Harry Potter. And he shall die. Lord Voldemort will not be made a fool of. defeated by an eight year old, do you know how that looks? I will not stand for being made to look like a wimp, I will have my revenge Lord Voldemort will kill Harry Potter. By no later than June, Harry Potter will be dead."_

Harry's eyes flew open and he clapped his hand over his scar and cried out in pain, he then sat up in the bed he was laying in, and leaned over the side and got sick all over the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" He heard Cody ask. "Do something." Harry heard footsteps running to him, and then a hand on his shoulder was pushing him back down.

"Mr. Potter, where does it hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Where do you think?" Cody demanded. "His scar, do something for him." Harry suddenly started choking as he fall back in the bed, and his whole body shook, flashes of the run down mansion, Wormtail, and the chair with the voice was going through his mind, as he fought to pull himself back to reality.

"What the hell?" Cody screamed. "He's having a seizure he's never done that before. Don't just stand there staring, do something, damn it."

"Hold him down." Madam Pomfrey demanded, Harry felt strong hands holding him down, as a set of footsteps ran across the room, they were gone for just a few seconds, before they came back running his way. He felt someone opening his mouth, then a potion was forced down his throat, his mouth then forced shout, and someone rubbed his throat to make sure the very nasty tasting potion went down. Almost at once his shaking stopped, and his eyes closed as he suddenly felt sleepy, he soon fall back to sleep.

Two, maybe three hours past as Harry slowly opened his eyes again, at first he wasn't aware of what was going on, he was laying in a bed somewhere, there was footsteps, and voices, a lot of voices, that wouldn't shut up, they were making his headache worse, and it was already a splitting headache, it felt as if his head was going to burst open any minute now.

"Wh..at?" His voice was shore, and scratchy, it felt as if he had spent hours doing nothing, but screaming his lungs out. "What's going on?" He finally got out. The people nearest him, rushed to his side, as the others, who were farther in the room, were still arguing.

"Harry, how do you feel?" A familiar female voice asked, then a small hand was laid on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see, sapphire blue eyes filled with worry.

"Ginevra?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, bab...buddy, it's me." She said, and ran her hand through his hair. "Are you okay, do you need something?"

"My head hurts." He said. Ginny laid her hand on his scar.

"Is it your scar again?" She asked. "Or just your head?"

"Headache." Harry said. Ginny sighed in relief, and on his other side someone said.

"Thank Merlin." Harry looked to see his other best friend Teddy Lupin, with almost as much worry in his light brown eyes than Ginny had in hers. At the mention of his scar everything that had happen came back to him, his scar hurting, passing out, Cody picking him up and carrying him. Then the weird dream. He must be in the hospital Wing.

"You really scared the hell out of us." Teddy told him. "We were just leaving the Great Hall to hunt you down; when Cody ran past carrying you, then Madam Pomfery wouldn't let us in, but Cody wouldn't leave, so he got to stay, and we were waiting outside, when we heard Cody screaming about you having a seizure, so we ran back in here, but you were already out again by then."

"Who's shouting?" Harry asked, and even though it hurt his head, he sat up and looked on the other side of the room, he saw Cody, and Rigel, their backs to him, they were arguing with Madam Pomfrey, Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall and of all people Dumbledore.

"We have every right to know what is wrong with Harry." Rigel growled. "He is my best friend, he is Cody's brother."

"We know, Mr. Black." Madam Pomfrey said. "But at the moment I have no idea."

" I bet he does." Cody said, pointing at Dumbeldore. "You know don't you?"

"I have a few guesses, all of which, are more unlikely then the rest," Dumbeldore said. "But I do not wish to say untill I know for sure."

Harry groaned and laid back down. "Can't they just shut up." He must have said it louder than he meant to, because it suddenly became real quite, and Ginny smirked down at Harry, as Teddy looked amused, then footsteps came running over to him.

"Harry!" Cody shouted, pushing Teddy out of his way to stand at his little brother's side. "How are you doing? Dose your scar still hurt?"

"He says he's got a headache." Teddy said.

"Just a normal headache?" Dumbledore asked, appearing on his other side, and to Harry's displeasure Ginny stepped back to give him room. "Not your scar?"

"No, sir, just a headache." Harry answered.

"I'll get you a headache potion." Madam Pomfrey said, then walked toward her office.

"Sir," Harry asked. "What's happening to me? Why's my scar hurting after all this time? And the dreams, why am I having all these weird dreams?"

"What dream, Harry?" Cody asked, Harry explained to all them about the weird dreams he had had, when he was done Dumbeldore looked more worried than before, but the others just looked confused, all but Snape, who had a thoughtful look on his face, as he rubbed his left forearm as if it hurt.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Harry." Dumbeldore said. "Just get some rest now."

"Yes, I believe rest is what you could use." Flitwick said. He took the potion out of Pomfrey's hand and handed it to Harry himself. Harry and Ginny were his two favorite students. It had been Flitwick to suggest Harry to play on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in his first year. Harry drain the potion, then handed it back. "Now, just go to sleep, you'll be staying in the hospital wing over night ,so Madam Pomfrey can keep an eye on you, make sure you don't have anymore seizures."

Harry nodded, but wasn't really paying attention, for he was falling back to sleep, last thing he knew someone kissed his forehead, before everyone started leaving the hospital wing.

The next morning Harry was feeling like his old self again, and was let out of the hospital wing, around lunch time, and was even able to attend his after noon classe, of which to his horror was potions.

"Just the ugly face I was wanting to see when I just got out of the hospital." Harry said to Rigel and Teddy, as they parted ways with him and Ginny, as they had Transfigurations, and Harry and Ginny was heading to Potions. They sat next to Justin Finch-Fletechley, and Hannah Abbott, like they always did, they had Potions with the Hufflepuffs.

Snape was in the worst move then ever, he snapped at just about everyone, even when they were doing the hard potion he had a signed right, and made Justin cry when he melted his cauldron, which he did in almost every class, Harry got smart at Snape for it, earning him both a detention and a smile from Hannah Abbott, which for some reason made Harry blush as he noticed for the first time, she had very pretty pale green eyes.

September seemed to pass in a blink of an eye, before Harry knew it, it was October, and thankfully he hadn't had any more episodes like he did before, his scar hurt ever now and then, and sometimes he had a weird dream, and had even been sick a time or two, but to Cody's great relief, he hadn't had anymore seizures, or had it hurt anywhere as bad as it had that first night and Harry was able to enjoy school, joke with his friends, and get in trouble.

Harry also decided that Hannah Abbott was a pretty girl, and made sure she sat with him and Ginny in every class they had with Hufflepuff, which greatly annoyed Ginny, even though she had always liked Hannah, and she even sometime studied with her, and Harry had become annoyed with the fact Ginny had started spending every bit of her free time with Seamus, and even started sitting with him during meal times, which also seem to tick off Fred and George who started shooting Seamus dirty looks, and he had become their main prank target.

The worse thing to happen yet this year, happen one after noon in potions, when Snape announced they were going to start making antidotes for poisons, and to make sure they did them right they would be tested on them.

"He can't do that." Hannah said. Harry gave her a reassuring smile and laid his hand on hers, in comfort,, Hannah blushed, and Ginny glared at them and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, Hannah." She said, in a mocking voice. "I'm sure the Boy-Who-Lived, can handle it." Harry had looked at her in surprised and a little hurt, none of his friends had ever mentioned his fame, they all know how he hated it, and how it reminded him of that night, seeing his parents killed. They didn't speak to each other the rest of that class, and Hannah had held his hand in comfort. And after that class, Harry started hanging out with Hannah a lot and Ginny had become more snapping, and smart mouth, even landing a detention from Flitwick, the one Professor who hardly gave anyone detention. Teddy even started joking about it being "her time of the mouth" which Ginny didn't find funny at all.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, had almost become as unbearable as potion class, Moody had decided that showing them the unforgivable curse was not enough and that he was going to start putting them all under the Imperius curse, Harry and Rigel had been the only two in class that was able to threw it off, Ginny was very close, but still had trouble, and Teddy couldn't throw it off at all. Moody told him it because he was too emotional. By the time they had their third class, Ginny had become more and more suspicious, of Moody, she kept saying it didn't seem like Moody at all, the Mad-eye Moody she knew growing up wouldn't put anyone, mainly underage kids under the Imperius cruse, in fact he would never have cast the curses in the first place.

Their other classes where going fine though, Harry was the only one in his year who could turn a hedgehog into a pincushion, Ginny could have if she wanted to, but when transfiguring something involve in turning an animal into something else she refused to do it, saying it was cruel. Ginny was a great lover of Animals. Harry could see were she was coming from, it did seem a little cruel, but it still didn't stop him from making a pincushion out of his hedgehog.

Like most their other classes, History of Magic was with Hufflepuff, and Harry use to spend his time, either sleeping or playing hangman with Ginny, they both proffered to read about the listen in their History of Magic text-book, rather then listen to Binns, but lately Harry had taken to setting next to Hannah Abbott and they passed notes back and forth. After the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, which happen in the first week of October, Hannah had become Harry girlfriend. And Ginny was now dating Seamus, something her older twin brothers did not like one bet.

Thankfuflu Britney Lupin's first full moon at school went smoothly, Teddy had found himself in detention that night, so Ginny and Harry had walked Britney down to Madam Pomfrey themselves, she was giving a potion, then locked in the room Dumbledore had made for her in the hospital wing. Britney seemed to like school once she got the hang of it, and had even made a friend from her dorm. But sadly Cody's year wasn't going all that great, his grades were slipping, he was getting more detentions the usual, all because him and Hermione was spending most their time arguing or not talking to each other, on top of being extremely worried about Harry, he had even sent Jesse an Owl, in which Jesse replied with one telling Cody to keep a close eye on Harry, and Harry was now made to owl Jesse once a week and let him know how he was doing.

It was now Friday, the last week in October, and Harry and Ginny found themselves at 6:00 walking down toward the lake with the Ravenclaws. Today was the day Beauxbatons, and Drumstrang would be arriving for the tournament. They followed along the ones in front of them. Wishing they could go back in, because it was cold outside. Professor Flitwick made them stand in a straight line next to the Gryffindores. Harry couldn't help, but let his eyes wander down Ginny's body, as he cheeked out what she wore. For the first time he could remember she had on a skirt, a blue and bronze school skirt, with black fish net stockings, and combat boots. Her shirt untucked and rob was faded and patched. She also had safety pins going around the bottom of her skirt. She had her long fiery hair pulled back in a ponytail, and what ever foul mood she had been in lastly seemed to be gone, as she was her regular smart mouth, chatting self instead of the smart mouth snapping mood she had been in. And Harry couldn't help but smile as she complained that a bunch of strangers were not worth standing out in the cold for.

But at least the Ravenclaws was having an easier time then the Gryffindores, McGonagall was in a nasty mood, having her nerves wrecked by the arrival of their gust, and was snapping orders at them all.

"straighter line."She barked out. "Black, straighten that tie." She turned to Teddy and scowled. "Lupin, what on earth are you wearing?" Harry and Ginny looked that way, to see Teddy had on his usual, black pants with the zippers, his vest and tie was shabby and old-looking, and a set of robs that had patches and holes on them. "I told you not to dress like that. Oh, well, too late to change now, just do something about that hair." Teddy scowled, but knew not to refuse and turned his hair to its natural light brown color, and kept it a regular short hair cut. McGonagall seemed satisfied and moved on to someone else.

"Petal, take that thing out of your hair." She snapped. Harry turned from the Gryffindores, and looked to the Hufflepuffs on his other side. Hannah waved at him, her golden blode hair falling past her shoulders, in waves. Harry winked back at her, before facing front.

"How do you reckon they are coming?" Ginny ask, as she gave a wave at Seamus, who blow her a kiss, making Harry feel sick to his stomach, but then had to hold his laughter, when Cody who was standing behind Seamus, started making mocking kissing faces at Harry.

"Don't know, train maybe." Harry answered. It was a cold clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shinning over the Forbidden Forest.

"No, not the train." Ginny said. Then shrugged. "Oh well, I guess we'll she when they get here, if they ever get here." They looked around, but saw nothing.

"Bloody hell." Harry heard Rigel curse. "They don't hurry, I'm going in rather McGonagall likes it or not, I doubt they would even know one student is missing."

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation of Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore called out. Many students asked where, but Harry heard Rigel mumbling it's about time, and he had to agree with his long time friend.

"There." Yelled someone, pointing over the forest. And something large was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle.

"It's a dragon!" Someone yelled, and Ginny snorted.

"Don't be stupid," Someone else said. "It's a flying house." Now Ginny was creaking up.

"Flying house." She repeated. Neither stupid guess was right, as the shape got closer Harry saw it was gigantic, powder blue, horse drawn carriage, the size of a large house, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, each the size of an elephant, soon the carriage landed, and Harry saw the door on the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened. A boy in pale blue robs jumped down from the carriage, bent foreward and fumbled with something, then unfolded a set of golden steps.

"Oh good lord." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "They kept us waiting on their arrived, and now they're going to take forever getting out, just because they're trying to show off. " Harry couldn't help but agree as he saw a very large high heeled shoes step out on the steps, followed by a very taill women. She walked over to Dumbledore and held out her rather large hand to shake.

"My dear, Madam Maxine," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry turned away from their convention, as they begin to ask if each other was well.

"Now if Durmstrange would get here, maybe we could go in where it's warm." Harry said.

"And eat." Ginny said, making Harry snort. Madam Maxine soon got through talking to Dumbeldore and took her students, a bunch of boys and girls in their late teens, and all wearing pale blue robs, in to warm up.

"Why do they get to go in and we have to stand out here?" Rigel complained. Teddy caught Harry's eye and rolled his at Rigel, Harry snickered, nodded his head at Ginny, who was complaining about being hungry and rolled his eyes, making Teddy snicker also.

"Look at the lake!" Someone yelled out. Harry looked over to see something was emerging. Then after a few minute a ship appeared. And then after few mintues students in their late teens, begun to climb out All built a long the lines of Crabb and Goyle. Even the girls.

"Good-looking bunch aren't they?" Ginny said, and Harry laughed. He looked over to Teddy and Rigel and saw Teddy lean in and tell Rigel.

"They's your next girlfriend." And pointed at the largest girl, Teddy then cried out as Rigel hit him on the back of the head. Harry turned away from his two friends shaking his head at them, and saw a man who could only be the Durmstrange Headmaster walking toward Dumbledore. He was a tall man, and had short white hair. Harry didn't like the guy one bet, there was just something about him.

"Karkaroff!" He heard Rigel growl, Harry looked his way, and Rigel mouthed "ex-Death Eater." Harry's eyebrows shout up. And he looked over at Karkaroff. No wonder he thought there was something off about him.

"It's Krum." Ron Weasley suddenly shouted. Harry looked his way to see him talking to Collin Creevey and pointed to Victor Krum. Ginny nudged Harry and when he looked at her she rolled her eyes.

They were soon led into the castle after the last Drumstrange student went in, Harry could hear girl yelling about getting Victor's autograph, and even some boys, and a lot of teens asking each other if they had a quill.

"Oh my god, he's not even good-looking." Ginny cried, when a Hufflepuff Fifth year, asked her friend if she thought Krum would sign his name with her lipstick, said girl shot Ginny a glare.

"It sucks, that we have to set at our own table tonight." Ginny said, as her and Harry sat down across from Britney and her new friend; a chubby blonde hair girl name Tiffany.

"Yeah, it does." Harry agreed. Ginny then made a face when the Beauxbatons choose to set at their table, and not too far down from them.

"Now I really want to set at the Gryffindore table." She mumbled, as she watched the girls look around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them clutching scarves and shawls around their heads.

"Oh come on it's not cold in here." Ginny cried. Making a face, the girls glared Ginny's way and she glared right back.

"At least the Drumstrange students look happy being here." Harry said, looking toward the Slytherin table, where the Drumstrange students were pulling off their furs, and looking up at the starry sky or examining the golden plats and goblets.

"There's only two extra people." Ginny said, looking toward the staff table. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs?"

"Don't know." Harry said. "Maybe someone else is coming."

"Good even," Dumbledore said, standing. "Ladies, gentlemen, ghost and-most particularly guests, I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was a derisive laugh.

"No one put a wand to your head and made you come." Ginny said, loud enough for her to hear. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"The tournaments will officially open at the end of the feast," Dumbledore said. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home. He sat down, and the plate filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was greater variety of dishes in front of them than Harry had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign. Harry ignored those and choose a steak and kidney pie.

The Great Hall soon filled with talking and laughter, and the clattering of dishes. Harry looked over at his friends, Teddy had his hair back into his gold and red mohawk. He was talking with Rigel, and when he saw Harry watching, he pulled on the tie he had around his neck, pulling up word, while rolling his eyes, and sticking his tongue out, acting like he was choking himself. Rigel then hit him on the back of the head, and Teddy glared at him. Rigel was always hitting Teddy on the back of the head when we was acting silly.

Harry turned back toward his dinner and him and Ginny chatted as he begun to eat.

"Mum." Britney, suddenly said, pointing at the staff table. Both Ginny and Harry looked that way. Ludo Bagman, and Barty Crouch, where now seated at the table enjoying the meal, and chatting, but that's not who Britney was pointing at. It was the ones standing behind the staff table. Nymphadora "Tonks." Lupin. Teddy and Britney's mum, Kingsley Shackelbott, and Harry's godfather Sirius Black.

"Why are they here?" Harry asked as Sirius spotted him and gave a smile and a wave. Harry smiled as he waved back.

"I don't know." Ginny said. "Bagman, and Crouch are here because their judges, but I have no idea why they would have Aurors here."

When everyone had seem to have eaten enough, the plates cleared and Dumbledore once again stood.

"The moment has come." Dumbledore said. "The Triwizard tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-"

"The what?" Britney's friend Tiffany had asked.

"Just to clarify the procedure that will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those of you who do not know them." Dumbledore went on to introduce Bagmen and Crouch. Harry didn't listen, he already knew who they were. He then explained about them sitting up the tournament, and how they would be judges, along with the Heads of the schools. "Now, I'm sure that you all have noticed the Aurors behind us." At the mention of the Aurors, Harry looked back toward Dumbledore because he wanted to know why Sirius was here.

"Head of the Auror Department, Sirius Black, and two of his best Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebott, and Nymphadora Lupin are here to insure that everything goes smoothly." Dumbeldore said. "Their job is to make sure no one attacks any of the Judges or the champions, they'll be patrolling the halls and grounds; once the tournament begins, but please do not let their being here make you uncomfortable, just act as if they are not here."

"Wonder if Teddy is happy to see his Mum." Ginny leaned in and asked, snickering (as Dumbeldore went back to talking about the tournament.) They both knew with his mum being here, Teddy wouldn't be able to get in half the trouble he liked to get into.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Bagman." Dumbledore said, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge There are three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways...their magical prowess-their daring-their powers of deduction-and of course their ability to cope with danger, one champion from each school will compete in the tournament." Dumbledore then went on to explain about the Goblet of fire, and puting your name in and once you're chosen you can't back out, so be sure you really want in the tournament, before dropping your name in. Then Flch brought in a little box, and Dumbledore tapped it three times with his wand. The lid creaked slowly, and Dumbeldore reached in and pulled out a small wooden cup, which was filled with blue flames.

"Anyone wishes to enter only has to write their name on a piece of paper, and drop it into the cup." Dumbeldore said "Those wishing to do so only have twenty-four hours. tomorrow night, on Halloween, the names of the champions will be called out. To make sure no one underage enters their name, I will be drawing an age line."

Harry once again toned out Dumbeldore and looked over toward Teddy and Rigel. Rigel had his head down on the table, but Harry couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, and Teddy had pulled out a muggle pen and was drawing on a napkin. His friends were just as bored as he was.

Finally Dumbedore sat back down and they were able to go on up to their common rooms. Ginny and Harry, along with Britney walked over to Teddy and Rigel to walk with them. As they were heading out Karkaroff and his students were walking by, Harry stopped, so they could pass by first, and he nodded at Harry as he passed, but then paushed, did a double take, and his eyes went right to Harry's scar. He stood there a good three mintues staring, and his students begin to stare, some even pointing up at Harry's scar.

"So, it's Harry Potter, big deal." Rigel growled out. "You don't have to stare, and you're blocking the doorway."

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, as he pushed his way through, along with Tonks, and Cody. "Way is everyone just standing around and not leaving the Great Hall." He walked up next to Harry, his and Karkaroff's eyes locked on each other. And they stood there giving each other glares.

"Alight, come on." Tonks said. She shoed Karkaroff along "Unless you plan on standing here, into the names come out of the Goblet tomorrow, I would suggest for you to go." Karkaroff glared at her; which made Teddy step infront of him Mum as if to protect her if Karkaroff tried something. But all he did was turn and leave, his students following.

"Harry, do me a favor." Sirius said "Stay as far away from that guy as you can." Harry nodded. "That goes for all of you." He added to the rest of Harry's friends. A after a few goodbye, and waiting for Teddy and Britney to greet their mum, they walked on up to their common rooms. Harry taken one last look at the Goblet, before leaving the Great Hall, and as he looked, he fault a shiver go down his spin.


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8: Four Champions

The next day was Saturday, and Harry figured he would be able to sleep in late, before getting up and spending some time with his girlfriend Hannah, but Ginny seemed to have other ideas.

"Hey, Potter, get your lazy bum up." Ginny said, as she came into the boy's dorm, and then smacked the back of his head. "Come on now, get up."

"Ginevra," Harry groaned, opening one eye and peeping up at her, she was already dressed in a uniform skirt, black stockings, tall black boots, and her white blouse had the shoulders missing, and if she turned around Harry could see her griffin tattoo. Her hair was once again pulled back into a ponytail.

"Don't you usually sleep in on Saturdays. Unless it's a Hogsmeade weekend." Harry asked.

"Yeah, well, I want to see who all puts their name in the goblet." Ginny said. "Now get up."

Harry mumbled to himself, as he threw the covers off, and sat up. he rubbed his eyes. Then blushed when he realized he was only in his boxers.

"Are you planing on watching me get dressed or are going to wait down stairs?" Harry demanded.

Ginny's face turned blood-red; as she turned without a word and fled down the stairs. Harry would have loved to lay back down and stay in bed all day, but he got up, dressed, went in the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then met Ginny down in the common room.

"About time." Ginny complained, and together they went down to the Great Hall. When they got there they were shocked to see Teddy and Rigel already up and out of bed.

"Look, Trouble, it's the sleepy heads." Teddy said, nudging Rigel, and pointing over to Harry and Ginny. Teddy didn't bother to even wear any of his uniform, wearing ripped up black jeans, and a muggle rock band T-shirt. (Teddy liked muggle music more than wizard) his combat boots, and leather bands on his arms. One of which had his wand tucked in it. His hair was not the usual mohawk, but spiked up, and blue. They were sitting on top of the Gryffindor table, and not on the benches.

"I'm surprised to see you guys already up." Harry said, hopping up and sitting next to Teddy. Ginny hoped up and sat next to Harry. Not many people were up yet: Just about ten Hufflepuffs, including Hannah, about five Ravenclaws, well seven now that Harry and Ginny were up, and six Gryffindors, one of which was Hermione, she was sitting on the other side of the table and glared at them when he sat on the tabel. Her eyes was red like she had cried all night, and was only picking at her food not eating it.

"So, whose put their name in so far?" Ginny asked. They were all facing the Goblet of fire, which sat in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Just Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson, and a few from the other schools." Teddy said. "Nobody from Hogwarts seems to want to get up early just to put their names in." Harry snorted.

"I don't see what the big deal is anyway." Rigel said. "Not everyone is going to get picked." Just then Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, along with his two cronies Crabb and Goyle.

"Oh no, everyone hide." Teddy cried out. "It's a scary Malfoy." Malfoy glared over at them. Crabb and Goyle cracking their knuckles.

"What do you think you're looking at?" Rigel demanded. Malfoy said nothing, as they headed toward the Slytherin table.

"You know, you don't have to go around picking fights." Hermione said. "They weren't doing anything to you."

"If we didn't say anything, they would have just do something first." Ginny told her.

Hermione's reply was cut off by loud laughing, as Fred, George, Cody, and Lee Jardon came running into the room. Hermione huffed, slammed her fork down and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What's with her?" Harry demanded.

"They broke up." Teddy said. Harry frowned.

"Cody and Hermione?" He asked, shocked Cody was crazy about her, she was all he ever talked about. Harry looked toward Cody, and if you didn't know him well; you would think the break up had didn't bother him. He was laughing and pushing his friends back and forth. But Harry knew better. Cody wasn't one for showing his emotions in public. Harry knew the break up was killing him, he could tell by the way his hazel eyes had lost the sparkle, they usually had when he laughed.

"They had this big fight, right in the middle of the common room last night." Teddy said, in a low voice, so Cody and the others, who were heading their way wouldn't hear. "All the Gryffindors heard it. I don't know what it was about or what started it, but it went on for like half an hour, before Hermione blew up and said Cody needs to grow up, and that they were through."

"Done it," Fred said, in a triumphant whisper to Harry, Ginny, Rigel, and Teddy, as they came up to them. "Just taken it."

"Taken what?" Ginny demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Aging potion, little sis, the aging potion." George said. "Fred, Lee and I have taken it." Harry started laughing and they looked at him.

"And what do you find so funny?" Fred asked, he went and stood next to Harry, laid his hand on the table and leaned in.

"Yes, what could the littlest Potter find so funny." George said. He copied Fred, but on the other side of Harry, which made Teddy have to move over.

"An aging potions, isn't going to get pass Dumbledore's age line." Harry said.

"And what makes you think that?" Fred asked.

"Aging potion isn't strong enough." Harry said. "It might age your body, but it won't get passed an age line. Not to mention one done by Dumbeldore."

"That's what you think." Fred said, and he pulled out a slip of parchment, wrote Fred Weasley - Hogwarts; then George did they same, and together they walked up to the Goblet and dropped their names in. At first they thought it might just work, but then, there was a big bang, and Fred and George was thrown back, and hit the floor, and when they sat up, they had long white beards and hair. They looked at Harry in surprise.

"How did you know it wouldn't work." Fred demanded. "You have to have like the worse gave in potions in the school." Harry just shrugged as he laughed at them. Along with his friends.

"I know not to put my name in now." Lee said. Laughing at his two friends.

"I see a few students are breaking the rules." A voice said, they looked to see Sirius and Tonks standing there. It was Sirius who had spoken. "Good, hate to think this generation of wizards, followed the rules."

"But how about next time you stick with pulling a prank or something." Tonks said, looking as if she wanted to a laugh. "You might want to go see if Madam Pomfrey can help you guys." Fred and George left the Great Hall, Cody and Lee went with them, and Sirius and Tonks walked over to Harry and his friends.

"Come on you guys." Tonks said. "The table is not to set on, that's what the benches are for." All four of them at the same time; slide down from the table on to the bench. "You guys aren't getting into too much trouble are you."

"No, Mum." Teddy said. He took after his Mum, he had her same sense of humor and almost same fashion sense. Tonks was in her late teens when she had Teddy; her and Remus wasn't even married yet, so she was still kinda of young, and a little laid back, but did make sure Teddy didn't get in too much trouble, and didn't do anything real bad. She kept her hair bubblegum pink, and wore faded jeans with holes in the knees, and a Weird Sisters T-shirt.

"Hey, kiddo." Sirius greeted his nephew by messing up his hair.

"Don't!" Rigel snapped and knocked Sirius' hand away. "Why do you always have to mess up my hair?"

"Because it makes you mad." Sirius grinned. Sirius and Rigel was a lot a like. Sirius was in is early forties, but lot a lot younger; with black silky hair, and dark grey eyes, girls of all ages wanted him, infect a few of the older students were staring at him now, and one girl at the Hufflepuff table pointed Sirius' way and whispered something to her friend, and they started giggling. Rigel was the same way, he went through girlfriends like he was changing clothes, even had some older than him; he was tall for fourteen, kept his black hair long, down to his shoulders and had light grey eyes. He didn't have a girlfriend now. Having broke up with the muggle girl he had dated this summer. He only started dating last year, and had already had about five different girlfriends.

"How long are you here for?" Teddy asked.

"Why? you plan on getting into trouble?" Tonks asked. Teddy rolled his eyes. Even though Teddy couldn't get it to too much trouble with his mum here, like pranking teachers or skipping class, that kind of thing, he still could get in some trouble, if it had been his dad. That was another story. Remus Lupin did not like it when his son was in trouble or when he got bad grades, and hated when he cut up his clothes. Usually in families; it's the dad who let you by with a lot and the mum that would sit her foot down. But it was the other way for Teddy.

"No, mum, I was just wondering." Teddy said. "Because, it is a little embarrassing having your Mum at school with you."

"Sorry, kid, but unless I get called off to do something else, and they send a replacement for me." Tonks explained. " I'll be here for the year." Teddy groaned.

"Mummy," Britney Lupin now made her way into the Great Hall and had run up and hugged her mum.

"Well, I'm glade someone is happy that I am here." Tonks said, as she hugged her daughter back, she still blamed herself for letting Britney get out of the house the night Greyback had attacked her. And was a little overly portative of her.

"Mum, I like you to meet my friend Tiffany." Britney said. "Tiffany this my mum." Tiffany smiled at Tonks and said hi. Tonks smiled and gave the little girl a hug. Glad that her little girl had made at least one friend. "We're going to go eat now. Tiffany brought some of her muggle games with her, and is going to teach me how to play them."

"Sounds like fun." Tonks grinned.

"What? I don't get a hello?" Sirius teased. Britney gave him a hug, her little arms not even reaching around his middle. Then her and her friend headed over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.

"Come on, Sirius, we better get to patrolling the halls." Tonks said. "And find where we left Kingsley." They soon left the Great Hall as the silvery girl from Beauxbatons came in to drop her name. Ginny snorted.

"Like it'll pick her." Ginny said, the girl heard and glared her way.

"You better watch it, that's Ron's new girlfriend." Rigel said. "You should have seen him last night, she came over to our table, and he just stared at her, with his mouth hanging open Teddy told him he was drooling right in front of her too." Ginny smacked Teddy, but she was laughing.

The chatted a little more watching people who put their names in and made fun of the ones the didn't like. Then Hydra Lastange walked in the Great Hall with her two Slytherin friends. She gave Harry a smirk before walking up to the goblet and dropped her name in. Hydra would have turned seventeen at the end of September.

"Hey, Lastrange." Rigel yelled. "I hope your name gets call, maybe you'll die during a task." Hydra glared, and turned around so she was looking at him. His hand went in his pocket where his wand was. But Hydra didn't go for hers, her dark eyes glanced over at Harry and then back to Rigel and she gave him a nasty smirk.

"It's not me you should worry about." Hydra said. Rigel frowned.

"Are you threaten me?" He demanded, standing up and pulling out his wand.

Hydra smirked even more, her dark eyes once again fall on Harry, before saying. "No, not you." And she turned and walked out of the Great Hall without another word.

Not long after that Seamus Finnigan showed up, and Ginny went off somewhere with him. Harry sat there for a few more minutes chatting, before deciding to go hang out with Hannah. They spent most the morning setting under the beech tree by the black lake, just talking, holder hands, and sometimes kissing. It was lunch time by the time they decided to go back in. Hannah sat with him at the Gryffindor table when they ate lunch. They sat with Teddy and Rigel. Ginny had sat down at the end with Seamus.

After lunch, Hannah went up to the Hufflepuff common room to do some weekend homework, before the ceremony that night, she was really hoping Cedric's name comes out. Hufflepuffs never got any glory for anything. Harry hung out the rest of the after noon in the Gryffindor common room, with Rigel and Teddy. He noticed Cody over in the corner, looking sad, Rigel had explained, Cody had went to the library to talk to Hermione and try to fix things between them, only to see her in there talking to Victor Krum. Harry felt bad for Cody, but there was nothing he could do for him. Unless he talked to Hermione. he didn't know if she would listen, but it was worth a shot. He decided to do that tomorrow.

Soon it was time for the fest and Harry, Rigel, and Teddy were making their way do to the Great Hall. Harry was walking down the marble staircase, when someone pushed past him, and if Teddy hadn't grabbed his arm, he would have fallen down them.

"Watch where you're walking." Rigel snapped. The person who had knocked into Harry had been Hydra, along with two Slytherin boys. They just smirked as they went on.

"They did that on porpoise." Teddy said. "You alright, Lighting."

"I'm fine, Morph." Harry said.

"Did what on porpoise?" Ginny asked, coming up behind them along with Seamus. Harry looked at their entwined hands and scowled. When he looked up at them, Seamus gave him a smirk.

"Lastrange just pushed past us and nearly knocked Lighting-blot down the stairs." Teddy answered. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"That bitch." She cried, and acted as if she was going to run into the Great Hall after her, but Seamus pulled her back.

"Potter is a grown boy, Ginevra." Seamus said. "He should me able to handle it."

"Don't call me that." Ginny snapped, letting go of his hand. Harry couldn't help but smirk at Seamus, who glared back at him. But then smirked reached over pulled Ginny to him and kissed her. Harry suddenly felt like knocking Seamus out, but the kiss didn't last long, for Ginny quickly pulled away.

"We are in the middle of a stairway." She snapped, then turned to her friends. "Come on guys, we better get in the Great Hall before the feast starts.

It was Harry's turn to smirk again. "Well, let's go, Ginevra." Seamus frowned when Ginny didn't snap at Harry for calling her that, and the four friends left him standing there, as they walked into the Great Hall. The parted ways, and Ginny and Harry sat across from Luna at the Ravenclaw table. They didn't talk much as they ate and it seem to take longer than usual, maybe because everyone was in a hurry to see who gets picked.

Finally it was time, the golden plates returned to their original state, and the noise in the Great Hall dead instantly when Dumbledore had got to his feet. Madam Maxime and Karkaroff were seated at the staff table. Along with Ludo Bagman and Crouch. Sirius, Tonks, and Kingsley where standing behind the table, as still as status.

"It's nearly time." Dumbledore said. "The goblet is almost ready to make its decisions. Just one more minute and the names will be chosen. Now when the champions name is called, I ask them to please, come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table and go through this door, behind the staff table, it leads to a chamber, where they will be receiving their instructions." Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it; at once, all the candles, but for the ones inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them in a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the Hall. Nobody talked or moved, they just sat and watched the goblet.

"Any second." Terry Boot, who sat a few chairs from Harry, was almost bouncing in his seat.

Suddenly the flames inside the goblet turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it-the whole hall gasped.

Dumbeldore caught the parchment and held it up, so he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrange," he read, in a strong clear voice, "will be Victor Krum."

"No surprise there," yelled Micheal Corner, another fourth year Ravenclaw. The Great Hall cheered as Krum made his way up the Hall and into the outer chamber. Once he disappeared the cheering died down and once again everyone's attention went to the goblet. It only took a second for it, to once more turn red and another piece of parchment shot out of the flames.

"The Beauxbatons champion is." Dumbledore read. "Fleur Delacour."

"It's your friend." Harry told Ginny, as the silvery haired girl Ginny had taken a dislike too, got to her feet and made her way to the outer chamber. The Great Hall cheered and clapped for her, but not as loud as they had for Victor Krum. When she had disappeared; everyone's attention went back to the goblet. Like before it only to a second for the parchment to shot out.

"And the Hogwarts champion it." Dumbeldore paused, and Ginny for some reason grabbed Harry's leg. "Cedric Diggory." Ginny gave a sigh of relief, as the Hall clapped and cheered for Cedric as he too disappeared into the outer chamber.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all you, to give your champions ever ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was clear to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot out suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

"Merlin, no." Ginny whispered, and once again grabbed Harry's leg, but this time tighter then she did before. As her eye shot across the table to look at Luna.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbeldore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it, there was a long pause which Dumbeldore stared at the slip in his hand. Harry could see Sirius and Tonks whispering to one another confused, as everyone else stared at Dumbeldore, then after what seem like forever Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out a name, Harry never in the world excepted.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry felt his jaw drop, as Ginny's grip on his leg had become so tight, he was sure her nails was digging through his pants to his skin.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbeldore shouted again looking grim.

"But I didn't put my name in that bloody cup." Harry said. Ginny finally let go of his leg.

"I know, Harry, I believe you." Ginny said, and Luna nodded in agreement. "But, maybe you should go on up."

Harry jumped as a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, he looked up to see Cody looking down at him, concern in his hazel eyes. He had taken his robs and vest off, had his shirt hanging out, and his tie was untied and just handing around his neck.

"Come on, Baby Bro." Cody said. "I'll got with you." When Harry stood, Cody slung his arm around Harry and led him toward the door.

"But that's not fair." Someone yelled out. "He's not even of age." Cody glared at said person.

"Shut your face." He snapped.

"Cody, I swear, I didn't put my name in that goblet." Harry said. He glanced over at Teddy and Rigel, who were both gaping back at him, Teddy for once seemed lost for words.

"I know, Harry." Cody said. And just by the fact he had call Harry by his name, Harry knew how worried he was. Harry glanced over at Sirius, he was looked at Harry with an expression he couldn't read, then he leaned in whispered something to Tonks, she nodded her head as Cody opened the door to the outer chamber and led Harry through.

Inside the room the three other champions where standing around the fireplace. Fleur was talking with Madam Maxime. When she heard Harry and Cody enter she looked up, as did the others.

"What is it?" She asked, her french accent was thick, and Harry saw her blue eyes check Cody out. "Do they want us to come back out?" She mistook them as messengers, but before they could answer the door flew open again and in came: Moody, Snape, Sirius, Flitwick, and McGonagall, along with Crouch and Bagman.

Dumbledore and Sirius ran right to Harry. "Harry, did you put your name in the cup?" Dumbeldore demanded.

"No, sir." Harry answered.

"Did you get an older student to do it?" Sirius demanded, his eyes for a second went to Cody."

"Don't look at me, I wouldn't do that." Cody said. "Jesse would kill me." Sirius nodded and turned back to Harry.

"No, I don't know how my name got in that cup." Harry said.

"What's going on here?" Karkaroff demanded. Bagman stepped forward, put his arm around Harry and announced.

"Let me introduce you to the fourth triwizard champion." Bagman beamed. "Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of fire."

"There is no need to sound happy about it." Cody demanded, he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from Bagman.

"And he said he didn't put it in." Maxime demanded.

"I didn't." Harry denied.

"He is lying." Maxime said.

"Hey, watch who you call a liar, lady." Cody demanded, glaring at her.

"Potter!" McGonagall warned, giving Cody a stern look.

"Madam Maxime." Flitwick added. "I have known Mr. Potter for four years now, he might get in a lot of trouble, but one thing he has never done was lie."

"But he is just a child." Fleur said. Harry glared at her, he hated being called a child.

"I may only be fourteen, but I've probably done more than you have." He said.

"Yeah," Cody agreed. "Have you stopped any dark lords lately, frenchie."

"What are you trying to pull here, Dumbledore." Karkaroff demanded.

"Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's doings." Snape demanded. "He has stepped over lines since he step foot in this school."

"Hey, that's my little brother you're talking about." Cody said, glaring at Snape.

"Cody, please." Harry said, last thing he needed was for Cody and Snape, to get into it over how Snape treats Harry, something they've done more than a few times, thankfully Cody listen, but Sirius did not.

"Why are you in here anyway." Sirisu demanded. You're not a headmaster, or Harry's head of house. And if you know what is good for you, Snape, you'll leave my godson alone, both of them."

"Guys enough." Dumbeldore said, as Snape opened his mouth to reply. "Now is not the time."

"Sir, I swear, I didn't put my name in that cup." Harry said again.

"Rather you did are didn't does not really matter." Crouch said. "You'll have to compete either way."

"Oh, come one." Sirius said. "Surely you can let him out of it."

"Afaird not." Crouch said. "It's a banding magical contract, it can not be broken."

"Then let me compete for him." Cody said. "My last name is Potter."

"Not good enough." Crouch said. "If the slip had only his last name written on it, then maybe, but since his first name is on it he must compete."

"I'll change me name to Harry then." Cody said. Harry snorted at that.

"This is not fair." Fleur cried. "Hogwarts should not have two champions."

"I say, let us put some more names in and let the cup choose another champion for us." Karkaroff said.

"You can't" Bagman said,. "The cup went out, it won't lit again into the next tournament."

"I'll just leave, then." Karkraoff said.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff." Moody said. " Potter is the only one with the right to complain, and funny enough, he's not complaining."

"Why should he complain." Maxime demanded. "He gets to compete. Glory many would die for."

"Maybe someone is hoping he will die for it." Moody said. Cody gasped and threw his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him to his chest, as if he thought, said person would jump out of a corner and do him in now.

"Over my dead body." Cody growled.

"Moody, old man,." Bagman said. "What a thing to say."

"Please, why would someone want to kill a child." Maxime said. "He put his name in that cup, or had his brother to do it."

"I'm not a child." Harry spat. "And I had nothing to do with it, why would I."

"Oh, I don't know." Fleur said. "Maybe for a the glory and thousand prize galleons."

"I have enough fame already, thank you." Harry said. "I don't need anymore."

"And a thousand galleon is just chunk change to us Potters." Cody bragged. Which was true, the Potter children had inherited ever last knut of the Potter family fortune, not to mention already having their own trust founds, in their own vaults at Gringotts.

"Listen, standing around here complaining and arguing isn't going to help anything." Sirius said. "Barty, why don't you go ahead and give these students their instructions, and let them get on to bed, it is getting late, and I'm sure you would like to get home.

"Yes, you're right." Crouch said. He stepped forward and told them what they could except, and the date of the first task would be. Harry couldn't help but think he looked sick.

After they were dismissed, Sirius and Cody walked Harry back to his common room, like they were scared if they didn't; Harry wouldn't make it there alive.

"Harry," Someone called, they all three turned around to see Hannah rushing up to them.

"Shouldn't you in your common room?" Sirius asked. Hannah glanced at Sirius then back to Harry.

"How could you?" She demanded, Harry gaped at her.

"What?" Harry asked.

"How could you put your name in that goblet." Hannah demanded. "You know what this tournament means to Hufflepuff."

"But I didn't." Harry said.

"Then how did it get in there?" Hannah demanded. "How could you? Think what Cedric most think. That was real low Harry."

"Hey, lay off him." Cody demanded.

"Besides, shouldn't you be on my side?" Harry demeaned. "I am your boyfriend."

"Not anymore." Hannah said

"What?' Harry demanded. "You're going to dump me over a dumb tournament. That's stupid."

Hannah growled, then smacked Harry across the face. "Don't call me stupid." She snapped then turned around and stormed off.

"Don't let her get to you, kiddo." Sirius said. "If she can't believe you, she's not worth it." Harry just nodded as he rubbed his cheek. Was that what it's going to be like, was the whole school going to hate him, and believe he did put his name in that goblet. would Jesse believe he didn't do it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 8 : The Weighing of the Wands

Harry slept in late the next day, it was Sunday, so he didn't have class, he wasn't hungry, and didn't feel like facing the school anyway, nobody came up to bother him, not even Ginny, so he wondered if she believed he had put his name in, even if she told him last night she didn't. Besides, he didn't get much sleep last night, his scar hurt him all night and he once again had those weird dreams.

Harry looked at the clock by his bedside table, saw it said 1:00, and didn't care, he just rolled over and pulled the covers over his head, set on staying in bed all day. But than he heard the dorm door open, and someone came over and shook his shoulder. He ignored it, than the person did it again.

"Go away." Harry said.

"Harry Sirius Potter, you get your butt out of bed now." A voice he knew all too well said. Harry pulled the covers off his head and glared up at his eldest brother. Who seem to look even more like their dad than Harry remembered.

"What are you doing here, Jesse?" Harry demanded.

"Kingsley got sent on some mission and I'm his replacement." Jesse said. "I'll be here the rest of the year."

Harry groaned and covered his head back up. Jesse grabbed hold of them and jerked them off.

"I told you to get up." Jesse said. "There is no use hiding in bed all day." Harry groaned again, sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Jesse picked up his glasses and handed them to him, Harry put them on than stood, and walked to his trunk to get out something to wear.

"Harry, I want to know, how the hell your name came out of the goblet of fire." Just like Jesse always right to the point. Harry shrugged as he picked out a pair of baggy jeans and a grey t-shirt. "Answer me, did you put your name in that goblet?"

"There is no use saying I didn't do it." Harry said, slipping on his jeans. "You won't believe me." Harry slipped his shirt over his head. "You never believe anything I say." He now headed to his bed to put on his sneakers. "I can say I didn't do it, it into my face turns blue, you still won't believe me."

Jesse sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. "I don't know what to believe, Harry, on one hand, I think; how else would your name get in there and on the other hand, I think; how it would not be possible for you to get passed Dumbeldore's age line."

"You think I did it, don't you?" Harry asked, putting his last sneaker on and stood up. "You always believe the worse in me, you don't understand anything. You don't believe me about Snape, you always think I'm up to something, now you don't believe me when I say, I didn't put my name in that bloody goblet."

"Harry, " Jesse said. "I didn't come in here to talk about Snape. I came in here to talk about..."

"How you don't believe me." Harry said. Jesse shook his head.

"I didn't say that." Jesse said, as Harry picked up his wand and stuck it in him back pocket. "I'm just here to get to the bottom of this."

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said, and he stormed out of the dorm and down the stairs.

"Harry," Jesse called, walking after him. "You get back here now."

Harry said nothing as he stormed out of the common room and down the hall. Jesse didn't follow, he knew when Harry got like this it was best to let him cool off for a while. After all he did inherit their mother's temper.

Harry wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he stormed down the corridor. He didn't even know where he was going or didn't care. Into he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going." Harry snapped, even though it was his fault, and he hadn't even looked up to see who he had bumped into. When he did look up, it was to see Rigel looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Lighting is in a mood." Teddy who had been with Rigel said. He stepped up to Harry and threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry, Trouble." Harry said. "But I was just in a fight with.."

"Jesse?" Rigel guessed. "We saw him come in." Harry nodded with a scowl.

"Just calm down, Lighting-blot." Teddy said, grinning. "Take deep breaths now. Breath in, breath out."

Harry rolled his eyes with a grin on his face, and Rigel reached over and hit Teddy on the back of the head. He yelped and grabbed his head, and shot Rigel a glare.

"Why do you always hit me?" Teddy demanded. "One of these days I'm going to hit you back."

"Sure you will." Rigel said.

"So what are you guys up to?" Harry asked.

"We were heading to Ravenclaw tower to find you." Rigel said. "We wanted to warn you about Jesse being here, but I guess he got to you first."

"Yeah, the jerk came in my dorm waking me up." Harry complained. "And the first thing he does is start on me about the damn tournament."

"Try not to let him get to you." Rigel said. "So what do you all want to do. We have a whole after noon to kill."

"I don't know." Harry said. "I wish I didn't miss lunch, I'm getting a little hungry."

"To the kitchens it is then." Teddy cried. He then threw an arm around Harry's shoulder and one around Rigel's, but he stepped out from under Teddy with a glare.

When they got to the kitchens Dobby came running to Harry immediately.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked. Harry smiled at him.

"Would you get me a sandwich, and some pumpkin juice." Harry asked. "Please, I missed lunch."

"Of courses, Harry Potter sir." Dobby said, and he ran off to make Harry's food. Harry, Rigel, and Teddy sat down around a table.

"Where's Gin?" Harry asked, just realizing she was missing.

"Where do you think?" Rigel said, rolling his eyes. "With Seamus, the..." And Rigel went on to call Seamus just about every nasty name he could think of.

"What she sees in him I don't know." Teddy said. "He's such a git. He was up in our common room last night telling everyone you should get in trouble for breaking the rules, and he knew for a fact you put your name in the goblet." Harry sighed and Dobby sat a big plate of food right in the middle of the table, he didn't only make Harry a sandwich, but also made one for Rigel and Teddy too, along with a big bowl of chips, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and three glasses.

"Thanks, Dobby." Harry said, picking up half of his sandwich and taken a bit. Dobby had it cut in half. After he swallowed the bit, he turned back to Rigel and Teddy.

"That's what everyone is going to think isn't it." Harry said, sticking a chip in his mouth. "Nobody is going to believe I didn't do it."

"We do." Rigel said, and Teddy nodded. "So does Sassy, and Cody, and that's what matters. The rest can go straight to hell."

"Trouble is right." Teddy said. "What others think doesn't matter." Harry gave them a grin, as the door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Thought I would find you here." Ginny said, sitting next to Harry and picking up his other half of sandwich and taking a bit.

"Hey," Harry said. "Two other people sitting here eating and you take the food of the guy who hasn't eaten all day." Ginny shrugged with a smirk

" Sassy, I though you were spending the day with lover boy?" Teddy asked. He took a drink from his pumpkin juice.

"Decided not to." Ginny shrugged, taking another bit of Harry's sandwich, she then reached and took a drink of Harry's pumpkin juice.

"What made you change your mind?" Teddy asked. Ginny glared at him as she sat the goblet of pumpkin juice down, and stuck a chip in her mouth.

"Morph, that's none of your business." Ginny said. And Teddy dropped it.

Dobby soon brought Ginny her own sandwich and gave Harry another one. And the four friends sat and chatted for a while, before living the kitchens, to find something to do. Later that day when they were walking toward the Great Hall for dinner, someone yelled out Harry's name, Harry turned around to see it was Hannah.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hannah asked. Harry friends glared at Hannah.

"What is it, Hannah?" Harry ask, stepping over to the side with her.

"I wanted to tell you I was sorry." Hannah said. "About last night, I got mad, and said some things I didn't mean. And I'm sorry, and I don't want to break up. I still want to be your girlfriend."

Harry sighed, ran his hand through his hair and looked back to his friends, he could tell by their looks, that they could hear what Hannah was saying. Rigel's expression was unreadable like always, but Teddy was rolling his eyes, and Ginny had a frown on her face and her arms crossed.

"What made you change your mind?" Harry demanded, turning his attention back to Hannah.

"Well, I talked to Cedric." Hannah said. "He had followed you out last night wanting to talk to you, and he saw our...umm break up, and thought I was being a little unfair, and I realize he was right. And I did go a little too far. So are we a couple again?"

"Do you believe me, Hannah?" Harry asked. "Do you believe I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"Harry, it doesn't really matter what I believe does it?" Hannah asked. "You didn't get in trouble for it."

"But do you believe me when I say I didn't do it?" Harry demanded.

"Well...no, I think you did." Hannah said. "But I'm not mad about it anymore."

"I'm sorry, Hannah." Harry said. "But, I don't think it would be a good idea for us to get back together." Hannah frowned.

"Why not?" She demanded, and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Ginny beaming.

"Because, I would like to have a girlfriend that believes me, when I say I didn't do something." Harry said. "A relationship is not going to work, if there is no trust."

"You tell her, Little Brother." Cody yelled, Harry looked to see Cody, Fred and George coming in from the school grounds. He winked at Harry and pushed as Fred and George went on in the Great Hall.

Hannah growled, and raised her hand as if she was going to smack Harry again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ginny called over to her. Hannah put her hand down, then stormed passed Harry and up the stairway.

"You alright?" Cody asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said. "I mean I really did like Hannah, but it's not like I was in love with her or anything." Ginny beamed, and put her arm through his as they walked into the Great Hall.

Harry didn't sleep well again that night. His scar hurt and he had more of them weird dreams about Voldemort, this time though he seemed happy; as if he just got good news. Like a plan of his was working out.

Harry was right about the school not believing him, the next day, he walked into the Great Hall to see half the school wearing, Support Cedric Diggory badges. and when someone tapped it with their wand it turned to Potter Stinks. Harry ignored them, but his brother and friends didn't let them slide. Cody had got detention by lunch time for cursing three Slytherins; who were wearing the badges, and Rigel even got sent to the Headmaster's office for some curse he put on Malfoy, when he found out he was the one to make the badge. Tonks, Sirius, and Jesse took the badges from the kids they saw with them. Harry did not have a good day, and by his last class of the day, it got worse. It was potions and Snape announced today would be the day, they were going to test their antidotes.

"Well, Gin." Harry said. As he looked at his poorly done potion. "It was nice knowing you." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Quite being so dramatic." Ginny told him. They were sitting by themselves, Hannah and Justin had decided they didn't want anything to do with them.

"Well, look at it." Harry said. Just then the door to the class opened and Sirius came in.

"What do you want, Black?" Snape demanded.

"I'm here for Harry." Sirius said. Harry who had still been frowning at his potion looked up.

"Incase you haven't noticed, Potter is in the middle of a class at the moment." Snape sneered.

"I see that, Snape." Sirius said. "But they want all the school champions upstairs."

"Potter still has an hour of class to compete." Snape said. "He will come upstairs when he's done."

Sirius just rolled his eyes and walked over to Harry gently grabbed his arm and stood him. "Sorry, Snape." He said, not sounding sorry at all. "But Bagman says the champions must come upstairs now." Harry grabbed his bag trying to keep from smiling, as Sirius led him out of the class room.

"What do they what us for, Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Something about weighing your wands or something." Sirius said. "I don't know. Rita Skeeter is here, Harry and whatever you do try to avoid talking to her at all cost."

Harry nodded without question. Sirius wasn't one for really telling them what to do, so when he did tell them to do something, they usually listened. Sirius led Harry into a room. He saw Cedric, Fleur, and Krum, along with their headmasters and Olivander. Jesse, Tonks, and some women with curly blonde hair. Harry had never met Rite Skeeter before, Jesse and Sirius had always kept her away from him, because she was known to tell lies. And the moment her eyes saw Harry, and flickered to his forehead, she jumped to her feet and grinned.

"Harry Potter." She cried. "How nice it is to finally meet you. I have wanted to get an interview with you for years, but your brother wouldn't allow it. So how about we do one today."

"Umm.." Harry glanced at Sirius, but it was Jesse who spoke.

"No, not today." Jesse said. "I'm sure Harry is busy, he still has classes to attend, being champion doesn't get him out of that." Rita glared at Jesse as she sat back down.

"Everyone." Dumbeldore said, and everyone who was talking stopped at once. "I would like to introduce you to Mr. Olivander, he will be checking your wands to make sure that they are in working order."

Harry barely heard Dumbeldore as he sat in a chair next to Sirius, his scar had begun to hurt, and he was rubbing it, well aware of Rita watching him.

"Not now." Harry whispered, Sirius looked over at him.

"You all right there, Kiddo?" He whispered asked. Harry nodded and tried to give him a smile. Sirius didn't seem to by it.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have your wand first please?" Mr. Olivander asked. Fleur swept over to Olivander and handed him her wand. Olivander waved the wand, and gold and pink sparks flew from the end of it. Then he held it closer to his eyes. "Yes, it's nine and a half inces..inflexible...rosewood and dear me..."

"The hair of a veela." Fleur said. "One of my grandmother's."

Harry toned out their conversions as his scar hurt even more, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from crying out.

"Mr. Krum, your wand now please." Olivander said. Victor walked over and handed it to him.

Harry didn't even pay attention to their conversion as he closed his eyes tight. Why his scar had to pick now to act up, he did not know. It felt like an eternity before it eased off and Harry opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Your wand now, Mr. Potter." Olivander said, as Harry saw him hand Cedric back his wand. Harry hadn't even noticed he ever got through with Krum's wand.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, and he stood and handed his wand over to Olivander. He took it and looked it over closely.

"Oh, yes, I remember this wand real well." Olivander said. "Real, well." Harry was suddenly scared Olivander would tell everyone his wand was the brother wand of Voldemort's, something Harry never thought about. He could remember that day well too. Jesse had taken him to Diagon Alley, just him and Cody, to get their school things. And Jesse had been so shook up by it, he tried to get Olivander to give Harry another wand. But Olivander refused saying the wand chosen the wizard. In the end Jess had given in and bought it. And to this day he never mentioned it to anyone. Olivander, Harry, Cody and Jesse where the only ones that knew.

"Holly and phoenix tail, I believe." Olivander said. "Sat on my store shelf for years, into it picked you of course."

"We don't need a history of the wand." Jesse said, Harry figured he thought Oilvander was going tell about his wand being the brother wand of Voldemort's wand also. Harry didn't think anyone needed to know that. After all it wasn't his wands fault it. Just like it wasn't Rigel's fault, that Hydra Lastrange was his cousin. "Just cheek and see if it's working right."

Olivander waved Harry's wand and red and gold sparks flew from it. "It's in perfect working order." He announced handing the wand back to Harry. Another pain shot through his scar, but he ignored it best he could. Classes were over for the day, so maybe when they were allowed to leave, Harry would go lay down for a while.

"Okay," Dumbledore said. "I think that was all, if you are done, then we'll let the champions be on their way."

"Wait Just one moment, Dumbledore." Rita said. "We still have pictures to take."

The camera guy with Skeeter kept pushing Fleur up front, and Skeeter would shove Harry in front, something Harry didn't want. He noticed Sirius whispering something to Jesse, and then he frowned and looked Harry's way, he's scar was now hurting some much, he couldn't ignore it and now fault sick.

"Could we hurry up, please?" Harry asked. "I'm not feeling to good."

"Just some head shots and..." Rite tried.

"I think, Rita that's enough for today." Bagman stepped in. "We have to get back to the Ministry and you'll get more at the tournament."

Rita ended up wining the argument, and when they were told they could finally go, Harry rushed out of the room, before anyone could stop him. He walked down the hall toward Ravenclaw Tower. He was half way up the staircase; when a very bad pain shot through is scar, he stumbled back, tripping on his robs, and was about to go tumbling down the stairs, when a hand grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him up right.

"Walk much, Little Bro?" Cody asked, from the step in front of him, he then frowned when he saw Harry's face. "You alright?"

"Just a headache." Harry said. "I was on my way to go lay down for a bit."

"Is it your scar again?" Cody demanded. "Because if it is, then Harry, maybe you should go to the hospital wing. Incase you have another fit like you did before." Harry shook his head.

"It's just a headaches, Cody." Harry's favorite brother frowned at him knowing Harry was lying, but didn't say anything.

"Well, at least let me walk you there." Cody said, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Incase you decide to throw yourself down more stairs." He led Harry right up to Ravenclaw Tower and up to the door knocker. The eagle opened it's mouth and asked.

_"My life is measured by the hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am, quick, fat, I am slow, when I am aglow the wind is my foe."_

"Umm..What?" Cody asked, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Candle." He said.

"Very good." The door knocker said, and opened up, and Harry walked in without another word to Cody and went up to his dorm and laid down. His scar had eased off some and he was able to fall asleep. He slept for the rest of the day. Which was the best sleep Harry had got in weeks.

_A.N. I know not much happen in this chapter, but the next one Cody will show Harry the Horntail and I might even do the first task then too. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter : The Horntail.

Hanging out with his friends was the only thing that kept Harry's mind off of the tournament. The shock of finding himself a school champion had worn of slightly, and the fear of what was facing him started to sink in. The first task was drawling steadily nearer. And Ginny begin to drag him to the library to look up spell after spell. Most he already knew. Rigel taught them all kinds of spells, hexes and curses. Some of which Harry was sure Sirius didn't know his nephew knew. Rigel was very advanced in magic. But Ginny still thought he needed to learn. And Harry was happy to find out Ginny had dumped Seamus. And now spent most her time with her friends. But what had Harry's nerves a wreck the most, was the fact he was going to have to do this task in front of hundreds of people.

The anger of him being champion was fading away from a few of the students, though some mostly; Hufflepuffs still wore support Cedric Diggory badges, and after Harry turning her down for hundredth time, Cho Chang now wore one. A few Slytherins, but no Gryffindores and besides Cho and her friends, none of the Ravenclaws wore one. And the remarks people had yelled at him the first few days stopped.

Harry had avoided Jesse as much as he could. After their fight Jesse's first day there, they hardly spoke to each other. But Harry did noticed even if he never spoke to him, Jesse seemed to pop up everywhere he was. Which was annoying Rigel even started complaining about it.

But one of the worse things to happen so far was when Harry was heading to the Great Hall.

"Harry," Someone called. Harry turned around to see Hermione standing there. Which shocked him. She may have been Cody's ex-girlfriend, but her and Harry hardly spoke to each other even when her and Cody had been together.

"Umm..yeah?" Harry asked. Hermione walked up to him, holding a copy of the Daily Prophet. Something Harry never bothered to read. He got in enough trouble of his own without reading about other people's.

"Rite Skeeter's piece on the tournament was in today's paper." Hermione said. "And I thought you might what to read it." She held out the paper to him. Harry took it.

"Look, Hermione," Harry said. "Thanks and all, but I don't really care what she says about the tournament." He held the paper back out for her to take back.

"Yeah, well, you see, it's mostly about you." Hermione said. "And it's nothing good. I'm through with it, so just keep it incase you change your mind." Hermione turned and walked away as Malfoy and his friends came walking up.

"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy called. "Have they got your bed ready in the permanent ward at St. Mungo's yet?" They snickered as they walked by.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Rigel yelled. "Have they got your daddy's cell in Azkaban ready yet." Malfoy glared, but was unable to do anything about Rigel's remark, because at that time Filtwcik came walking down the hall.

"Not fighting I hope, boys and girl." he added when he saw Ginny.

"No, sir." Harry said, as Malfoy went on in the Great Hall.

"What was he talking about?" Teddy demanded. "Why would you need a room at St. Mungo's?" Ginny pulled the paper from Harry's hand and looked it over as if looking for something than frowned.

"Because of this, listen." Ginny said. Then begin to read the paper. "I have been led to believe the only reason Joey Potter never allowed me to interview his bother Harry Potter, was because he is not stable, Harry Potter is a very unstable boy, he has fits and talks to himself. I have seen him doing it, when I was here to interview the champions. I also was told by another student, that Harry Potter is known to have seizures. I for one believe that maybe Barty Crouch should think again about letting him take place in this tournament. What if Harry was to have one of his fits during a task, he could hurt himself or more importantly someone else." Ginny got done reading with a scowl on her face.

"Bitch." She spat. "Where does she come off talking about you like that."

"And since when did your brother change his name?" Teddy asked.

"He didn't." Harry said. "Stupid witch got his name wrong."

"She never gets anybody's name right." Rigel said. "I think she does it on propose, one time she called Uncle Siri, Sadie Black."

"Isn't Sadie a girl's name?" Harry asked, smiling. "Come on let's go eat." Harry and his friends went into the Great Hall and everyone stared at him or pointed and whispered. Harry looked around in till he spotted Cody, sitting with Fred and George. He led his friends his way, and they sat down around them.

"Cody, have you seen this?" Harry asked. He passed the paper to Cody who frowned at it.

"Why have you been reading this trash?" He asked. "Since when do any of you get the paper anyway?"

"We don't." Harry said. "Hermione gave it to me, she thought I would want to see what Skeeter wrote about me."

"She wrote something about you?" Cody asked, glaring down at the paper like it had just called him a name.

"Made it sound like he was some crazy person about to be taken off to St. Mungo's" Teddy said.

"What did she say?" Cody asked.

"That I have fits and talk to myself, and not stable enough to be in the tournament." Harry said, making a face. "Now everyone is going to think I'm a nut case."

"Fred and I, have said for years, that you were braking mad." George said. Ginny glared at him.

"Don't talk about him like that." She demanded. Her brothers snickered at her and Cody smiled a little.

"Lighting-bolt, you need to stop worrying about what other people think." Cody said. "I know you're not nuts, your friends know you're not nuts, Jesse knows you're not nuts, our godfather knows you're not nuts. That's all that matters."

"Unless Healers from St. Mungo's shows up with a straight jacket." Teddy said. Harry glared at him.

"I don't think St. Mungo's uses straight Jackets." Fred said. George nodded.

"Yeah, isn't that what muggles use." He added. "St. Mungo's would use a magical means of hauling him off."

"Wonder what that would be?" Fred said, acting like he was thinking. "A stunner maybe, a magical cloak."

"Knock it off, guys." Cody said. "Anyways, Harry, don't let what Skeeters writes get to you. She tells nothing but lies."

Harry sighed and went to eating, Ginny who was sitting next to him squeezed his hand. He gave her a smile. After a few minutes, Cody and the twins stood up to leave, and as Cody was walking by Harry, he bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Meet me in the entrance hall at midnight, bring dad's cloak and come alone." He then straighten up, patted Harry's shoulder and walked off with his friends. Leaving Harry to wonder what on earth he could want, he never asked Harry to meet him at night.

At 11:45, Harry was under his dad's old invisibility cloak, and was making his way down the stairs to the entrance hall. He found Cody pacing back and forth. Harry frowned and walked up to him, he reached out grabbed and Cody's arm, forgetting he was under his dad's cloak. Cody jumped a mile in the air and spun around with his wand pointing right at Harry's head.

"It's just me." Harry said, pulling down the cloak and showing his brother who he was. Cody lowered his wand and glared at him.

"Don't do that." Cody ordered. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry." Harry said, smiling, showing his brother he wasn't really sorry. "So, what did you want?"

"You remember how Jesse went to school with Bill Weasley?" Cody asked. Harry nodded.

"They were friends right?" Harry asked, just realizing that him and his brothers all had a best friend that was a Weasley.

"Yeah, best mates." Cody said. "Well, not so much anymore, since Jesse is an Auror and Bill is in another country. But anyways, his brother Charlie.. well lets just get under dad's cloak and I'll show you."

Harry held out the cloak and Cody got under it, having to duck down to keep both their feet covered, as he led Harry out of the school and so deep into the forest the castle and lake were out of sight.

"Cody, where are we going?" Harry demanded.

"Shh," Cody said. "You'll see, but hush, they'll hear us."

"Who?" Harry demanded. Then he heard something up ahead, a huge roar and men shouting. He saw Hagrid standing next to Madame Maxime, they were flirting with each other (which Harry found gross) and watching something.

_"_Dragons!" Harry yelled, and Cody covered his mouth with his hand. It was a good thing at the same time the dragons roared blocking out Harry yell.

"Shut up." Cody whispered hissed in his ear. "And yes dragon, that's the first task. Charlie Weasley sent an owl to Bill and told him, Bill then sent an owl to Jesse, and he told me and I decided you needed to know, so you will be ready for them. Jesse is going nuts, so sure you're going to get yourself killed." Cody looked around. "Lets see we have a Common Welsh, a Swedish Short Snout, a Chinese Fireball, and Hungarian Horntail." If there was anything Cody knew, it was dragons, he was crazy about, his room at home, had a lot of wizard dragon models, ones that tended to get in fights and rip each other apart.

"How do they expect us to fight dragons." Harry pulled Cody's hand from his mouth and whispered. "It's taken ten of that lot to even stun one."

"I think you just have to get past them." Cody said.

"Gee, that's so much better." Harry said. Cody patted his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here before we're found." Cody turned Harry away and headed toward the castle, when they bumped into Karkaroff. Cody covered Harry's mouth once more, before he cried out in surprise. They waited into Karkaroff moved on, heading toward the dragons.

"Looks like Diggory, is going be the only champion, that doesn't know what you're facing Tuesday." Cody said, and Harry nodded, thinking that wasn't very fair.

Harry decided to do something about it and when Monday came around, Harry was heading out to Hagrid's class with Ginny, when he saw Cedric Diggory heading toward the charm class room.

"Gin, go ahead without me." Harry told her. "I'll catch up with you." Ginny frowned but went anyway, and Harry headed toward Cedric, as he pulled out his wand. Looked around the corridor and aimed it at Cedric's bag.

_"Diffindo!"_ He cried. Cedric' bag spilt. Parchment and quills, and books spilled out on the floor, ink bottles broke covering everything in ink.

"No, don't bother." Cedric said. As his friends bent to help. "Just go let Flitwick know what happen." They walked off and Harry ran up to Cedric.

"Hi." Cedric said, picking his stuff up. "Bag just split, and it's brand-new." Harry had to stop himself from laughing as he said.

"Don't make them like they use do they?" He then took a deep breath. "Listen, Cedric, the first task, it's dragons, they got one for each champion. We got to get past them or something." Cedric stood, and gave Harry a questioning look.

"How do you know?" He demanded.

"I saw them." Harry said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Was Cedric's next question.

"It's just fair, isn't it." Harry said. "I know, and Karkaroff and Maxime were both there, so Krum and Fleur know. So it's only fair that you know."

"I guess." Cedric said, then his eyes flickered behind Harry, and Harry turned around to see Jesse standing there.

"Diggory, why don't you go on to class." Jesse said. "Let me talk to my brother." Cedric nodded, then turned and headed toward the charms room.

"Jesse, I don't have time to fight with you." Harry said. "I have to get to class."

"But you make time to chat with Diggroy." Jesse said, arching up one eyebrow. Harry rolled his eyes. Jesse took Harry's arm and pulled him into an empty class room.

"Cody told me he showed you the dragons." Jesse said.

"Don't go getting all mad at Cody." Harry demanded. "He was just looking out for me."

"Harry, I'm glad Cody showed you." Jesse said. Shocking him. "I want to know what you plan to do about them."

"I don't know." Harry said, sinking into a chair. "How the hell does someone get past a dragon."

"You got to play to your strength." Jesse said, kneeling down in front of his little brother. "What are you best at?"

"Flying is the best thing I can do." Harry said. Jesse nodded.

"Right, you're best at flying." Jesse said.

"But, Jess, we're only allowed our wands." Harry said. "They're not going to let me take a broom to fight the dragons."

"I know that." Jesse said. "But, you're allow to use your wand to get what you need." He then winked at Harry and he caught on pretty quick.

Tuesday came too quickly for Harry's liking. And before he knew it he was in the champions tent watching Cedric Diggory pace back and forth. Fleur was standing over in a corner, looking as if she was flirting with Krum. Standing on either side of him was Tonks and Sirius. They were suppose to watch over all the champions. Make sure nobody attack them, or anything, but they were just standing by Harry.

"Harry," Cody cried as him and Jesse came into the tent. He ran right to Harry and gave him a bone crushing hug. "I came to wish you luck, but I have it in mind to through you over my shoulder and run off with you." Harry gave him half a smile, but said nothing, if he did he might get sick.

"Alright, Cody, you've seen him." Jesse said. "Sorry, kid, but you got to go before the judges come in here." Cody nodded and gave Harry one last hug. Before heading out the door. Just as Bagman, Dumbeldore and the other judges came in.

"Alright gather round." Crouch said. Just as a dragon roared outside.

Harry stood next to Jesse who kept his hand on Harry's shoulder. Bagman held out a small bag. "Okay, in here is a model of each dragon outside, you have to stick your hand in and the dragon you pull out, is the dragon you have to face. Not all you have to do is get past your dragon and collect the golden egg." Bagman held out the bag and they each took turns in drawling out a dragon: Fleur got the Welsh Green, Krum got the Chinese Fireball, and Cedric got the Swedish Short-Snout. Which left Harry the Horntail, his face went pale looking at it.

"There you go, you have pulled out the dragons you will face." Bagman said. "Now the numbers around their necks, is the the order you'll be fighting. Now any questions?" They all shook their heads. "Alright, then, Harry may I see you outside please."

"There really is no need for that, Mr. Bagman." Jesse said. "Harry has to get ready and you have to go announce the champions." Bagman turned red then looked at watch.

"Yes, yes, you're right, Potter." And without another word he was gone.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I just don't trust that man." Jesse said.

Fleur was the first one to go out and face the dragon, Harry couldn't see what she did, it took her about a half-hour before she got past the dragon to get her egg, then Krum went, and he got his in like ten minutes, it took Cedric fifteen minutes.

Now it was Harry's turn and he was beginning to wish Cody had followed through with his threat, and had carried him off somewhere.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the last champion." He heard Bagman yell. "Mr. Harry Potter!"

Harry walked out of his tent with a few cheers, he could hear his friends calling him, he could hear Cody shouting his name. And there it was, on the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her eggs, was the Horntail, her wings half-furled and her evil yellow eyes staring right at him. Harry cleared his mind, took a real deep breath and held out his wand and called.

_"Accio firebolt"_ It took about five seconds then his firebolt came hurling at him. He grabbed hold of it and jumped on. He did twist and turns, as the dragon stood up and snapped at him when he came close, he flew way up into the sky, and then turned around a dived back down toward the Horntail, it's head followed him; like he knew it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; as a jet of fire had been released; exactly where Harry had been before had he not swerved away.

"HARRY!" he heard Ginny scream out.

"Great Scott, he can fly," Bagman called. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Harry soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following his progress; it's head revolving on its long neck-if he kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy-but better not push too long, or it would breathe fire again

Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened it's mouth, but this time he was less lucky -he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes. He could feel it stinging, he could hear screaming from the crowd, Ginny the loudest. But the cut didn't seem too deep...Now he zoomed around back of the Horntail, he began to fly, first this way then that. Harry then fly up higher and higher, then the dragon reared, spreading it's wings, and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he was doing or where he was at, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the egg now unprotected by her clawed front legs-he had taken his hands off his firebolt-he seized the golden egg-and with a huge spurt of speed, he was off, soaring out of the stands, the golden egg held safely in his uninjured arm.

"That was excellent, Mr. Potter!" cried Flitwick, as he jumped off his Firebolt after landing it. "Excellent flying and excellent charm work." Flitwick pointed at his shoulder. You'll need to let Madam Pomfrey look at that, before the judges give you your score."

"Harry," Cody came running at him, and almost knocked him down in a hug. "Merlin, you scared me to death. I thought for sure that thing was going to eat my little brother." After Cody let go of him, Jesse then gave him a very short one arm hug. Then Harry was led off to let Pomfrey look at her shoulder.

Harry was laying down after Pomfrey took care of his wound when his friends came running in.

"Damn, Lighting-Bolt." Teddy said. "That was so cool." Ginny rushed over and threw her arms around Harry hugging him.

"Thought, Sassy, there was going to have a heartache." Rigel said. He then gave Harry one of his rare grins. "But that was cool, Lighting-Bolt." Ginny finally pulled back. Harry noticed she had tears stains on her face and her eyes was red.

"Come on, Harry." Ginny said, taking his hand. "They're about to give your points." She pulled Harry up, and dragged him out of the tent. Teddy had to grab the egg as Rigel grabbed his broom and followed.

"It's marks out of ten each." Ginny said, still holding on to his hand.

The first judge marched up the field, it was Madam Maxime. She raised her wand and shot up in the air what looked like a long silver ribbon, which twisted in to an eight.

"Eight, I guess it's not too bad." Teddy said. Crouch was next he shot up a number nine.

"And nine is better." Teddy said. Rigel said nothing, he just stood there and tapped the ground with the wooden top of Harry's broom. Dumbeldore too shot up a nine. Then Bagman gave Harry a ten.

"Ten." Harry said, in disbelief. "But I got hurt, what's he playing at."

"Lighting, don't complain." Ginny giggled. She squeezed his hand, and without even realizing he did it, he slipped his fingers through hers. She looked at him and grinned, tightening her hold on his hand. Harry grinned back at her and they stared at each other in till...

"Four!" Teddy cried. Harry hadn't even noticed Karkaroff had given out his point. "You lousy, biased scumbag, you gave Krum ten!"

"What do you except, Ted." Rigel said. "Harry took out Karkaroff's master of course he's going to a biased scumbag.

"That son of.." Teddy went to say.

"Don't you finish that, Ted Remus Lupin." A male voice said from behind them. They spun around to see Remus Lupin standing there. Along with Sirius, Harry's brothers and Teddy's mother and sister.

"Dad!" Teddy cried. "What are you doing here?" Remus gave his son a stern look.

I came to watch the first task." He said, his stern look soon faded into a small smiled as he turned to Harry. "That was some pretty good flying, congrats on your good points." Harry grinned.

"Thanks, Moony." Harry said.

"Guess what, Kiddo." Sirius said. "You tied in first place with Krum, then second is Diggory, and third is that Beauxbatons chick."

"Sirius, that Beauxbatons chick is only seventeen." Tonks said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say I was going to ask her out." Sirius said.

The two bickered with one another walking on in the school, Harry was feeling happy, as he listen to the bickering and joking. Ginny didn't let go of his hand as they walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was starting to think that maybe he could won this tournament after all.

_A.N. Well there was the first task, I hope I did good and I've been thinking about going ahead and let Ginny and Harry get together, or let them go to the Yule Ball together and get together there. Instead of dragging it out. Let me know what you all think, should I go ahead and put them together?_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11: After the task

Harry and Ginny sat down together at the Gryffindore table, they were so close their knees touched, but they didn't seem to care. Rigel and Teddy sat across from them, down at the end of the table sat, Cody, the Lupins, Jesse, and Sirius, they were all chatting as they ate.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Harry asked, sitting the egg on the table.

"I heard Bagman tell Diggory, something about there being a clue in the egg, about the next task." Teddy said, he picked the egg up, and then opened the lid, and everyone in the Great Hall threw their hands over their ears as a loud screeching sound flew from it.

"Close that, idiot."Rigel snapped, then slammed it shot. "Damn." He rubbed his ears. "What the hell was that?"

"Sassy singing in the shower." Teddy snickered, Ginny glared at him.

"Leave her alone, Morph." Harry said. Ginny smiled at him, and Harry smiled back. Rigel sat the egg back down on the table and looked between Harry and Ginny, questioningly. Neither noticed as they ate. Ever once in a while they would glance over at each other and smile. Lately Harry was having weird feelings he didn't understand about Ginny, how though he never liked Seamus, but had an unusual amount of dislike for him, when he was going out with Ginny, and how he really didn't care about Hannah breaking things off, if he had, it wouldn't have been so easy to turn her down, when she had wanted to get back together.

Harry looked back over at Ginny, she didn't look at him this time, but Harry sat and watched her a minute. He couldn't help but think about how pretty she was, he loved everything about her, from her fiery red hair to her sapphire blue eyes, she had a nice figure too, he noted. And she was the prettiest girl in all of Hogwarts. And he just loved her attitude, her smart mouth, she could really take care of herself. There wasn't a thing about her he didn't love.

Harry suddenly froze, realizing what he had just thought, and then he realized what he had felt toward Ginny, he was in love with his best friend.

"Bloody hell." Harry whispered out loud, dropping his fork. His friends looked his way.

"What is it?" Rigel asked. Harry shook his head.

"It's not your scar again is it?" Ginny asked, worry in her voice.

"I got this...I got to go. I forgot there was something I needed to do." He suddenly jumped up and his friends gave him weird looks.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ginny demanded.

"I just remembered I umm..got to be somewhere?" He said, lamely, then turned and headed out of the Great Hall.

"Where could he have to go?" Teddy demanded. "He's already done the task."

"Harry," Ginny called after him, but he didn't stop he just kept going, into he got out into the entrance hall and walked half-way up the marble stairs, then sat down on the middle step.

"What am I going to do?" Harry demanded, putting his face in his hands. How could he be in love with someone he was only fourteen, and he already felt Ginny was the only girl he could ever wand, and she probably; there was no way she felt the same for him. Why would she they were friends. How could he fall in love with his best friend.

"You alright, Little bro?" Cody asked, Harry raised his hand and looked up at him.

"I'm fine." Harry said. Cody snorted as he made his way up the stairs to set next to him.

"You really look fine." Cody said. "It's not your scar is it?" Harry shook his head. "Then what?"

"Cody, you were right." Harry said.

"I know, I'm always right." Cody gave Harry his cocky grin. He rolled his eyes. "But what was I right about this time?"

"Cody, I'm in love with my best friend." Harry said.

"Oh, that." Cody said. He bumped Harry's shoulder. "I'd go for it."

"But..but..what if it doesn't work out?" Harry asked. "We could ruin our good friendship. You and Hermione started out friends."

"So did Mum and dad." Cody said. "And look how they turned out. I have never seen two people more in love then they were."

"I know, but is it really worth the risk?" Harry asked.

"Lighting-Bolt, what was it mum use to say." Cody asked.

"That love is always worth the risk." Harry said.

"Yep." Cody said, he than leaned in and whispered. "Here is you chance take the risk."

Harry didn't understand what he meant. in till Cody stood, and when Harry looked down at the bottom of the stairs he saw Ginny standing there, holding his egg in one arm, and had a shocked wide-eyed look on her face. Cody walked passed Ginny and winked at her as he walked by, when he made it back into the Great Hall, Ginny made her way up the steps slowly and took the spot where Cody had just been sitting.

"You forgot your egg." Ginny handed it to him, Harry blushed as their hands touched, when he took if from her."

"Thanks." Harry mumbled.

"So," Ginny said after a while. "You're in love with me." Harry's face went red.

"No, I..we." Harry swallowed, scared to tell Ginny his true feelings. "Umm...we were talking about someone else."

"Oh," Ginny said, Harry could have sworn she smirked. "I just assumed, that it was me, since you told Cody you were in love with your best friend." Harry shook his head, scared Ginny was about to turn him down. "So, who is it then, Rigel or Teddy?"

"Ginevra!" Harry stumbled. "I don't..what?"

"You have three best friends, so if its' not me, it would have to be either.."

"No!" Harry cut Ginny off, she snickered.

"So, it is me then." Ginny asked. She couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face.

"I just don't want to be hurt." Harry said. "I don't think I could handle it if you turned me down."

"Harry, how would you know if I was going to turn you down, if you don't ask me?" Ginny said. "You're not going to know how I feel if you don't ask."

"I know, but I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way." Harry said.

"Harry, I love you." Ginny said, but Harry didn't seem to hear, for he went on mumbling.

"Then things would be awkward between us." Harry went on and Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Harry, didn't you hear me?" Ginny demanded, Harry stopped his mumbling and looked at her.

"No, sorry, what was it?" He asked. Ginny laughed a little moved over so she was sitting closer to him, and put her arm through his, then entwined their fingers.

"I said, I love you too." Ginny smiled.

"Really?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded brining her face closer to his.

"Really," She whispered touching her lips to his, Harry didn't even hesitate before he started kissing her back. Harry had only kissed two other girls his whole life, Hannah Abbot, and Lavender Brown, and Ginny was a way better kisser then both of them. Harry put his hand on her side as they sat there a kissed, when they pulled apart he laid his forehead on hers and grinned real big, Ginny grinned back.

"You're mine." Harry said. Ginny just grinned and hugged him, he hugged her back, holding on to her as Ginny laid her head on his shoulder, she couldn't stop smiling, she finally got the one guy she's wanted since Second year. They didn't have to worry about ruining a good friendship, because like Harry's parents, their love was going to last forever. Ginny raised her head back up and Harry kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and Harry wrapped his around Ginny's waist.

"On my god." Someone said, Harry and Ginny, pulled apart, then looked toward the bottom of the stairs to see Rigel and Teddy standing there. Rigel like always had an unreadable expression on his face and had Harry's broom in his hand. But Teddy's eyes were big and his mouth was wide open. They looked from Teddy back to Rigel.

"You forgot your broom." Was all he said. Ginny and Harry started laughing.

"You and her." Teddy said. "You and him. You two are?"

"Together." Harry said, as Ginny berried her head in his shoulder. They both were laughing at Teddy's look.

"When did this happen." Teddy demanded. "And why didn't you tell me?" Rigel smacked Teddy in the back of the head.

"Because it clearly just happened." Rigel said, rolling his eyes. He nodded to Harry. "About time, it was so obvious you two liked each other."

"You guys don't mind?" Harry asked.

"Why should we?" Teddy said. "You guys make a cute couple."

"Hey, we're all still friends." Rigel shrugged. "But you might want to make out somewhere other than the marble staircase. You are blocking the way you know."

Harry and Ginny laughed. As they got to their feet, Harry picked up his egg and the four friends, headed toward the Gryffindore common room. To hang out into curfew. Harry and Ginny holding hands the whole way there. They sat cuddle up in one of the big armchairs by the fire. And when they went back to their common room, they stood at the bottom of the girls' dorm kissing for about ten minutes before they could bring themselves to pull apart and go their separate ways up to their dorms.

Harry found it easy to get up the next morning, he just couldn't wait to see Ginny again. He showered and dressed as quickly as he could and headed down the stairs. Ginny was already down there waiting on him.

"What took you so long?" She demanded, walking over and hugging him, Harry smiled as he hugged her back.

"I did have to get dressed and shower." Harry said. They kissed, before pulling apart. Harry took her hand and led her out of the common room.

"Why didn't they have the first task on a friday or a Saturday?" Harry demanded. "I have gone through a hard task, then had to get up and tend school the very next day."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're just lazy." The moment they walked into the Great Hall, people started pointing and whispering. He figured because him and Ginny were holding hands, but when he sat down at the Gryffindore table with her, he found out it was for a whole other reason. Katie Bell, when of Cody's Quidditch friends came walking over to him with a copy of Witch Weekly.

"Have you seen this?" She demanded, holding it out for Harry to see. On the cover was a picture of a Witch pulling a pie out of an oven, the top read. How to Bake like a muggle.

"Umm, Katie." Harry said. "I don't know what kind of lies, my brother has said, but I don't read Witch Weekly, isn't that a girl's magazine?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"I talking about this one story in it." Katie flipped through the magazine, in till she got the story she was talking about. "Look."

Harry saw a big picture of him taken up one page, under his face was the words: Harry Potter Heartbreaker. By Rita Skeeter.

"Not her again." Harry said, slamming the magazine down. "Can't see pick on someone else." Ginny reached over and squeezed his hand.

"It's okay, babe." She said, before picking up the magazine and reading the story out loud.

"I have recently found out that our young hero, is a heartbreaker." Ginny read. "He goes through girls like a child does toys, no regards to their feelings, he gets a girl to fall for him, then breaks her heart when someone better comes along, my sources say, even though he is only fourteen, he's been through half the girls at Hogwarts. Even older girls, I have found out he has even stolen his own brothers girl. A very pretty Muggle-Born girl by the name of Hermione Granger. A girl very much older than him, he and said brother Cody are now at odds, he has since broke her heart of course. For a less pretty Pure-Blood, girl by the name of Ginevra Weasley. A girl his age, but has been known to have her fair share of boyfriends. Mostly older boys. Is this bouncing through girls just a sign on how unstable Mr. Potter is or does he just not care for others feelings." Ginny slammed the magazine closed.

"One boy." She said. "I have had only one other boyfriend, besides Harry."

"I thought there was more than six girls that goes to Hogwarts." Harry said. "I've only dated three girls in my life, so if I've been through have the girls at Hogwarts, then only six girls would go here." Ginny snorted.

"You know I did wonder why, Hermione and Cody broke up." Ginny said. Harry glared at her.

"There is and never had been or never will be anything between, Hermione and myself." Harry said. "And I wish I would have let myself know Cody and I have been fighting."

"What I want to know is how did she find out about us so fast." Ginny said. "We've only been going out since last night." Harry frowned then shrugged.

"Maybe, she was jut making something bigger, out of us being friends." Harry said. "Everyone here knows we've been best friends since first year. I didn't have a girlfriend at the time, so she used you. As far as she knew I didn't have a girlfriend. I doubt she even knows about us, she was just guessing."

"Maybe." Ginny said, sounding doubtful. "I'll find out anyway, I'll make her pay for telling lies."

"Don't worry too much about it." Katie said, picking her magazine up. "If anyone believes this trash or anything Rita can come up with, they are idiots anyway. All Rite Skeeter dose is lie and twist truth around to make a better her story." She turned and walked away, just as Teddy and Rigel came stumbling in the Great Hall and sat across from Harry and Ginny.

"There's our little Heartbreaker." Teddy grinned. Harry groaned.

"Dose everyone know about that?" He demanded.

"Alicia showed us the magazine." Rigel said. Alicia Spinnet was Rigel's newest girlfriend, she was a chaser on the Gryffindore Quidditch team, and was two years older than Rigel.

"Taken your brother's girl." Teddy said, shaken his head. "Even I wouldn't go that low. Though it would be hard, since I don't have a brother. But anyways, you know what I really think, I think Rita got you and Trouble confused with each other, he's the one that's been through half the girls at Hogwarts." Rigel smacked Teddy on the back of the head. He yelped.

"Stop that." He said. "One of these days I'm going to hit you back." Rigel rolled his eyes. Ginny suddenly stood and grabbed her bag.

"Where you going?" Harry asked, frowning, Ginny smiled.

"Class," She said. "I got Arithmancy." She bent down and gave Harry a peck on the lips. "See you in charms." Harry frowned as he watched Ginny leave the Great Hall wishing for the first time he had taken Arithmancy too.

"Speaking of class." Jesse went walking by and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Shouldn't you be going to Divination." Harry rolled his eyes and stood picking up his bag. Teddy and Rigel followed him.

"If is wasn't for Jesse I would just skip today." Harry said, sitting down on one of the bean bag chairs.

"I would be skipping right along with you." Teddy said.

Rigel said nothing he just slid down low in his seat, got comfortable and started to go to sleep. Harry snorted at his friend as Trelawney passed out crystal balls.

"Didn't we do crystal balls last year." Teddy demanded. Harry nodded.

"I know we have already covered crystal balls, but I have foreseen us covering it again." Trelawney said.

"She foreseen us." Teddy whispered. Harry had to hold in his laugh. Teddy bent down to look into the ball. "What is this I see something." He said dramatically, "it's Harry, and wait what's this, he's kissing a girl." Harry rolled his eyes. "A blonde, no a brunette. Harry Potter is kissing a girl who isn't Ginny, the heartbreaker is at it again."

Harry reached over to smack Teddy, but he moved out of his way and he smacked Rigel in the chest instead, Rigel fall of his bean bag chair, and woke with a start.

"What the..? He demanded. He rubbed his chest. "Who did that?" Harry and Teddy burst out laughing.

"His fault." They said at the same time pointing at each other, still laughing.

"How's it my fault?" Teddy demanded. "You're the one that hit him."

"You're the one that moved, when I was trying to hit you." Harry said. Between laughs, by then the whole had turned to watch them.

"It's both your faults." Rigel said. He then hit Teddy on the back of the head.

"Stop doing that." Teddy demanded. Harry laughed in till Rigel turned around and hit him on the back of the head. Harry glared rubbing the back of his head.

"Boys," Trelawney called. "If you can not take this class seriously, then I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

They looked at each other trying to hold in their laughter as they stood grabbed their bags and headed to the trap door, once the last person's feet hit the ground (Teddy) all three of them burst into laughter.

"I think that's the fist time anyone has gotten kicked out of her class." Harry said. "What are we suppose to do? We have an hour before class ends.

"Lets go to the Gryffindore common room." Teddy said. They agreed and headed that way. They got down one staircase and then down one hallway when their way was cut off by one Severus Snape.

"What do we have here?" He asked. "Skipping class."

"No," Teddy said. "We got kicked out." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, Lupin, why does that not surprise me?" Snape said. He glanced at Rigel who glared at him, then sneered at Teddy, then his eyes fall on Harry where they stayed. "Black, Lupin." He spat so suddenly and loud he made Harry and Teddy jump. "Instead of walking the halls and acting like fools,disturbing the students who take learning seriously, I suggest you go and stay in your common room into time for you next class. While I have a little talk with Potter."

Rigel looked as though he was about to argue but looked behind him, and something seemed to change his mind and he grabbed Teddy's arm, and they headed past Snape.

"Oh and Black, Lupin." Snape called. "That will be twenty points each, ten each for getting kicked out of class, and ten each for walking the halls acting like idiots." They both glared at Snape, before turning and counting their way down the hall. Snape turned back to Harry.

"Shouldn't you be teaching potions?" Harry asked. Snape sneered.

"What I do, Potter, is none of your business." Snape said. "Now, Potter, I must ask you what are you and your friends up to this time?"

"We're not doing anything." Harry said. "Trelawney kicked us out of class."

"I'm not talking about that, Potter." Snape sneered. "I'm talking about potion ingredients disappearing out of my store rooms; the ingredients needed for Polly Juice potion. And I know you and your little tag-a-longs have something to do with it. Just like two ears ago when the same potion ingredients went missing."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, because as you know we love potions so much." Snape took a step toward Harry, so close he had to take a step back.

"Do not get smart with me, Potter." Snape said. He reached in his pocket and for one wild moment Harry thought Snape was pulling out his wand, and his hand went to the pocket his wand was in, but Snape only pulled out a small vial of potion.

"Do you know what this is?" Snape asked. Harry knew it was Veritaserum, a very powerful truth potion. But he shook his head, no need to let Snape know, he actually knows something about potions. Harry's mum did teach him potions, and Harry use to love it, he would spend hours with his mum making all kinds of potions, but after Lily Potter died, Harry just didn't care about it anymore. That were something he enjoyed doing with him mum, now that she was gone, he had no use for them.

"It's Veritaserum," Snape sneered. "A very power truth potion, the most powerful you can make." He took another step closer. "I know you are up to something, Potter, my office and store one is not getting broke into for no reason."

"Hey, you can't blame us for that." Harry said. "We didn't go anywhere near your stupid rooms."

"I will find out the truth, Potter, if I have to use this." Snape held up the little vial. "Just one drop and you will be telling me your deepest darkest secrets."

"You do know that's illegal." Someone asked, from behind Snape, he twirled around as Harry looked over Snape, to see Jesse standing there, his arms crossed and looking ticked.

"Snape, you are aware that it is illegal to give an underage kid truth serum ." Jesse demanded. "That is something the ministry doesn't even do. And besides that, teachers aren't allowed to give students it, rather they are of age or not." Jesse walked right up to Snape. "And I do not like you threaten my little brother, I could have you hurled off to Azkaban so fast you couldn't even blink."

"Potter and his friends are up to something," Snape sneered. "They've broken into my office and store rooms."

"Do you have proof of that." Jesse demanded. "I would guess that answer is no, since you are threatening Harry. If you think him or any of his friends broke into anything, you tell the headmaster or one of the Aurors walking around the castle."

"Oh, yes, the Aurors." Snape sneered. "Potter's own bother, Sirius Black, and the werewolf lover."

"Hey," Harry cried. Jesse held up his hand silencing him.

"Harry, get on to your next class, while I have a little talk with Snape." Harry knew better than to argue, and he walked passed Snape not looking him in the eyes and headed down the hall, he could hear Jesse shouting as he turned the corner and headed toward the charms class room.

When he turned another corner and the charm room came into view, he saw Ginny looking up and down the hall with a worried looked on her face, she looked back the way Harry was, and smiled, her sapphire eyes lighting up, she rushed forward and met Harry in the middle of the hall.

"Thank Merlin." Ginny said. "I just saw Teddy and Rigel, and they told me they had left you with Snape." She put her arm around Harry's waist. He put his around her shoulder. "I asked them how they could do such a thing?"

"Don't worry, Gin," Harry said. "Jesse came along and witness Snape threaten me with Veritascrum, he's yelling at him right now."

"Good, maybe he'll start believing you now." Ginny said.

In charms they learned about summoning charms, and Flitwick asked Harry to show off his skills, since he had used such a good one in the task, without them even covering them in class yet, and before class was dismissed, Flitwick announced that they would be a ball on Christmas, "It is apart of the Tournament," he explained, "it's called the Yule Ball, and I expect every Ravenclaw to be on your best behavior during it." Just then the ball rang.

"Mr. Potter, may I talk to you?" Flitwick asked. Ginny went to wait out side as Harry walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Sir," Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I was told to tell you that as a school champion, you are going to be starting the dance." Flitwick said.

"Umm..like do you mean, I will have to get up in front of everyone and dance first?" Harry asked. Not liking that idea at all.

"Yes, you and the other three champions."Fltwick said. "So I suggest to find a partner that can dance. And please try not to make a fool of your self." Harry half smiled and that, before he turned and walked from the room.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, taking his hand.

"The school champions start the dance." Harry said. "So, I hope you don't mind dancing while everyone else watches."

"Who said I was going to the ball with you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I assumed you would be my date." Harry said. "Your my girlfriend."

"Yes, but, you haven't asked." Ginny said, smiling slightly. "It is manners to ask." Harry smiled, now realizing she was just teasing him.

"Then, will you Ginevra Elizabeth Weasley, please accompany me, Harry Sirius Potter, to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked. He stopped walking and turned Ginny to face him. Ginny smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll think about it." She said, and kissed him. When they pulled away, Harry begin to tickle her.

"What do you mean you'll think about it?" He demanded, tickling her. "You better go with me." Ginny laughed, she was very ticklish.

"Stop." She cried, Harry just kept tickling her sides. "Stop, okay...okay.. I'll go." By than Harry had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and had her back up against his chest.

"That's what I thought." Harry said, bending his head to kiss her neck.

"Get a room." Someone said. Harry and Ginny pulled apart and turned to see Cody and Lee Jardon walking past. Cody stopped next to Harry. "I see you took the risk." He glanced over at Ginny and winked. "Smart move, Little Bro, Ginevra there, is one hot chick." Ginny blushed as red as her hair.

"Hey," Harry cried, aiming a kick at him. "That's my girl you're talking about." Cody and Lee started walking on down the hall and stopped to turn around.

"Hey, you stole my girl, Lighting-Bolt." Cody said. "I can at least comment about yours."

"You heard about that story?" Harry asked.

"Everyone has heard about that story, my friend." Lee said.

"Where's Fred and George?" Ginny asked them. It was weird to see Cody without them. Even if he was with Lee.

"Detention." Cody yelled dramatically.

"For some reason, McGonagall didn't find it funny when they transfigured, their goblet into a niffler instead of a rat." Lee said. "And she got even madder when it jumped on her and took her glasses right off her face."

"I thought she was being unfair." Cody said. "It's Fred and George's fault nifflers like shiny things, and that she keeps her glasses are so shiny."

"You should have told her that." Harry said.

"He did." Lee said.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"She ..well. "Cody smirked. "Just go take a look at the Gryffindore Hour glass. You'll get the idea." He and Lee turned and walked away. Harry shook his head, took Ginny's hand and headed down to lunch.

After lunch was potions, Harry wasn't looking forward to it at all, not after Jesse's fight with Snape, but Ginny wouldn't let him skip and when they got there Snape came walking in the class looking madder than Harry has ever seen him, and after writing the assignment on the board and turning around the class gasped, but Harry couldn't help but smirk, when he saw the big black eye Snape now wore. Maybe Jesse did care for him after all.

_A.N. I know Ginny's middle name is Molly, but I like the Ginevra Elizabeth sounds, and I decided to let Harry and Ginny go a head and get together. Next chapter may or may not be the Yule Ball, I don't know yet. _


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter

Chapter 12: Dates, Fights, and the Yule Ball.

Harry, Ginny, Rigel, and Teddy were heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Ginny had their arms around each other, as the were walking down the corridor and down the marble steps, when they reached the door to the Great Hall a hand grabbed the arm of Harry's that wasn't around Ginny. He looked to see Jesse standing there.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Jesse asked. He glanced at the arm around Ginny, with an eyebrows raised. Then turned back to Harry. Who knew better to argue and told his friends to go on a head of him. Ginny let go of Harry's waist and kissed his cheek before heading into the Great Hall.

"What is it, Jesse." Harry asked. Jesse looked Harry's face over, as he ran his hand through his hair, he than looked Harry in the eyes and said..

"You have mum's nose." he said, Harry's eyebrows shot up at his brother.

"What?" He demanded. Jesse shook his head.

"Nothing." He said, smiling slightly, something Harry hardly ever sees Jesse do. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't believe you about Snape. I do now. And I've been to see Dumbledore about him threaten you, but I doubt he'll do anything. Sirius says Snape's Dumbeldore's lap dog, so Dumbeldore isn't going to get ride of him." Jesse made a face. "Sirius had come along when I was yelling at Snape, We both let Snape know that if he threatens you or steps one foot out of line about you, we will report him to the Ministry, which isn't much of a threat, since he didn't do anything, Ministry doesn't care about threats. All Snape would probably do is get a warning or something. Harry what are you planing to do after Hogwarts or you planing to become a Auror or anything?"

This question caught Harry a by surprise he hadn't really thought about, but knew he didn't want to be an Auror or work for the ministry at all. The only thing he really liked to do was play Quidditch.

"No," Harry said. "I've never really thought about it, but I wouldn't mind playing Qudditch for England like dad did." Jesse nodded.

"Good, than maybe after 5th year you can drop potions, and not have to put up with Snape." Jesse said. "If you do ever later want to be an Auror or anything, there's always potion classes the ministry can give you. So maybe after next year you won't have to put up with Snape as much." Harry nodded, he looked down at the floor and kicked it with his foot.

"Jesse, do you believe me about not putting my name in the goblet?" Harry asked. Jesse searched his face once more.

"Yes," Jesse said. "I did from the start, Harry, but you were too busy yelling at me to listen." Harry grinned at him and Jesse grinned back. "Harry, I know I might be hard on you at times, but you have to understand this isn't easy for me. I'm trying the best I can. Cody, though he's always in trouble here at school usually listen to whatever I tell him to do, you don't like to be bossed around. But, Harry, you're going to have to try with me, Dumbeldore is once again talking about sending you to the Durselys. I stumped that idea out pretty quick, but he sees how you and I don't get along."

"I don't want to go to the Durselys." Harry made a face. "That horse face thing wouldn't even come to mum's funeral, and when you went to see if she even knew of mum and dad's death, the fat pig had the nerve to tell you not to come looking to them for hand outs."

"I know." Jesse said. "And I told Dumbledore the Durselys wouldn't take you anyway. We just need to try to get along better." Jesse put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "How about this, I'll try to listen to what you say more and you can try to not yell so much. How about you learn to control that temper, alright, Lighting-Bolt." Harry stared at Jesse for a long while before answering, Jesse hadn't called him Lighting-Bolt since he was eight, before their parents had been killed. Harry smiled.

"Okay, Jess, I'll try." Harry said. And Jesse hugged him before letting go.

"So, what's this thing between you and Ginny?" Jesse asked. "Do I have to give you a talk."

"No," Harry cried, his face going red. "We just got together and besides I have already had that _talk ,_ I had Sirius version of that _talk_ last year, when I was dating Lavender Brown."

"Sirius gave you the talk." Jesse said, he than started laughing. "I had the talk from mum and dad. I still don't know if anyone ever gave Cody that talk, but I can't picture Sirius giving it to anyone." He shook his head. "Please, keep what ever he told you to yourself."

"I already blocked it all out." Harry joked. And Jesse laughed as he patted Harry on the back.

"Just don't turn out like Rigel or Sirius and you should be fine." Jesse said. Leading Harry into the Great Hall. But as they stepped into the doorway, Cody came up from behind them and through his arms around each of them.

"Now this is what I like to see." Cody said. "Us three good-looking brothers getting along. Of course I'm the better looking one." Jesse and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Who's the one with the girlfriend?" Harry asked, smirking, Jesse snorted with laughter.

"Alright ." Cody said. "How do you know I don't have a new girlfriend?"

"Because you don't." Harry said. "And Jesse never sees anyone."

"That's because I'm too busy." Jesse said. Waving his hand. "Who has time for girls." He winked at Harry then made his way up to the staff table where the other Aurors were eating.

"You know that's not his real reason?" Cody asked. "He told me once, he couldn't risk dating anyone because of you."

"Because of me?" Harry demanded. "I'm not that bad, I might into trouble sometimes, but I wouldn't chase off any girl he likes." Cody shook his head.

"That's not what I mean, Lighting-Bolt." Cody said. "He doesn't trust much people around you. He said he had to be carefull when it comes to having friends and fallen for girls because..well because you never know when someone might really be a Death Eater or someone one like that just wanting to get to you. So, to make sure he doesn't put you in any danger from anyone he just doesn't go out."

Harry frowned. "That doesn't sound fair. Jesse has a right to have life other than taking care of us."

"Jesse has raised you since you were eight, Harry." Cody said. "He cares more about you than you want to realize. Even if sometimes, mostly when one of us is driving him up the wall, he may feel a little resentful for having no life because of us, but we really are all each other have."

Harry frowned as Cody walked away down to the Gryffindor table to eat with his friends, Harry noticed Ginny smiling and waving him over. He smiled and headed her way.

Saturday Harry woke up earlier than he usually dose. He was planning on fulfilling a promise he made to his Ginny at the begining of the year. So he got up, showered and dressed quickly, grabbed his new Firebolt out of his trunk and along with a piece of parchment and a quill. He then headed down to the common room and walked over to the girls dorm steps. He whistled. Ten seconds later Ginny's little Yorkie, Chaser came running down the stair and jumped up at Harry barking.

"Hey, boy." Harry bent down a petted the little dog. "I got something I want you to take to Ginny, okay." The little dog barked and waged his tail. Harry grinned and sat on the bottom steps. He wrote on the parchment.

_"Gin,_

_Get up, grab your broom and meet me in the common room._

_"Love always,_

_Harry._

Harry smiled as he waved his wand and a peach rose appaered and stuck it and the letter into Chaser's mouth.

"Take that to Gin." Harry told the dog as he scratched it behind the ears. He smiled as it took off up the stairs. He knew Chaser would get the letter and rose to Ginny. He used the dog all the time to send notes up there all the time to Ginny, now that they were dating the little dog would come in handy.

Half-hour later Ginny came walking down the stairs, her broom in her hands and a big smile on her face. She was dressed in faded jeans, with a hole in one knee and a Ravenclaw t-shirt ; that was blue, with a bronze eagle and across the top was Ravenclaw, and across the bottom was eagle. That's what their Qudditch team was called. The Ravenclaw Eagels, the Gryffindors was the Gryffindor Lions, Hufflpuff was the badgers and Slytherin was the snakes. She always had a black jacket on, but it wasn't zipped up.

"Who knew you could be so sweet." Ginny said, meeting Harry down at the bottom of the steps, she reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. "How did you know my favorite flower was a peach rose?"

Harry smiled and stuck his hand under her chin. "I remember your dad got you some on your twelfth birthday. You loved them and had charmed them to have a long life. They didn't die for a whole year." Ginny's grinned widen.

"You remember that?" She asked. Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a kiss.

"Of course." he grinned. "I also know your favorite animal is a dog, your favorite color is dark blue. Mostly sapphire blue, like your beautiful eyes. Your favorite food is lasagna and your favorite drink is wizard soda, and complain constantly about Hogwarts not having it." He than kissed her again, and was a little surprised that he knew all that himself. How long has he been in love with Ginny and not realized it.

"Come on." Ginny grinned and grabbed his hand. "I can't wait to finally get on my new broom."

Ginny dragged Harry by the hand out of the common room and down the corridor and out to the Quidditch pitch. She gave him a smile, before jumping on her broom and taking off, Harry jumped on his and chased after her. The flew around the whole Quidditch pitch. Up and down the field. They did twist and turns. Harry stayed behind Ginny on propose. Waiting for the right time to make his move.

Then as Ginny flew farther ahead and did a turn Harry hide off to the side and when she flew by, Harry reached his arm out, wrapped it around Ginny's waist and pulled her off her broom and on his.

Ginny screamed in surprise, as she held onto her broom. "HARRY!" She cried. "You could have made me fall."

"I would never let you fall." He told her. Smiling as those sapphire blue eyes of hers, he loves some much lit up. She was sitting sideways on his broom, her feet hanging off the side and one arm threw around the back of his neck so she wouldn't fall. And her other hand-held her broom. Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"I love you." He said, when they pulled apart.

"I love you too." Ginny said. And they kissed one more time. Then she frowned. "There is no way I can get back on to my broom without falling." Harry shrugged.

"I guess I really didn't think this through." He said. "Just hold on tight and I'll fly us down." Ginny held onto Harry's neck as best she could with one free hand as Harry headed down toward earth. He made it without either of them falling and they hopped off.

"Told you I wouldn't let you fall." Harry said, grabbing Ginny around the waist and pullinf her to him. Ginny smiled up at him.

"I knew you wouldn't." Ginny said. The kissed again then hugged.

"Gin." Harry said. As they held on to each other.

"Mm." Ginny said, enjoying the warmth of Harry's arms wrapped around her. It was getting colder out and the sky was darkening, and clouds were rolling in. It looked as if winter was on its way early this year.

Harry opened his mouth to say what he had wanted, but then a voice rang out across the pitch.

"Isn't that gross." Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Crabb and Goyle came walking across the field. "The Filthy Half-blood and the blood-traiter all snuggled up. Makes me sick."

"What don't you get lost, Malfoy." Harry demanded. Him and Ginny pulled apart and she stood next to him. Both their hands in their pockets were their wands was.

"Just out for a morning walk." Malfoy said. "And have to run across this sick seen." He pointed between Ginny and Harry.

"Get lost, Malfoy." Harry said. "Before I make you."

"Tell me, Potter." Malfoy sneered, pulling out a copy of Witch Weekly. "How does it feel to know your girlfriend has...how do they say it?...Been around a few times." Malfoy smirked and Grabb and Goyle snickered. Harry fault angry flow through his vines, and he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"You better take that back, Malfoy." Harry demanded. "How dare you talk about Ginny like that."

"Did I hit a soft spot?" Malfoy sneered. "I can't help it if your girlfriend is a..."

_"Everte Statum." _Harry cried and a jet of light flew out of the end of Harry's wand and hit Malfoy and he went flying across the pitch and landed hard on the ground a few feet away.

_"Expelliarmus,"_ Ginny cried, and the wand Crabb had pulled out and pointed at Harry went flying out of his hand. And without blinking an eye, she turned and did the same to Goyle. By then Malfoy had got to his feet and pointed his wand at Ginny.

_"Asendio,"_ He called and as the spell came flying toward her, Harry cried.

_"Protego,_" His strong shield charm blocked the spell from hitting both of them.

_"Petrificus Totalus," _ Ginny cried, pointing her wand at Crabb. who had found his wand and had pointed it their way.

_"Tarantallegro,"_ Harry cried, pointing his wand at Goyle who also had found his wand. And Goyle's legs started bouncing around making him dance crazy. They did that for twenty minutes, throwing curses back and forth. Harry and Ginny's mostly hitting their targets and Malfoy's and the others moslty missing, due to Harry's shield charm. But then...

_"Serpensortia," _Crabb cried, the spell went right toward Ginny, but a few voices cried at once.

"_Protego,"_ A strong shield charm casts by five different people blocked the spell. Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle turned around to see not only Rigel and Teddy holding their wands out pointing at them, but also Cody, Fred and George. All with wands out pointing right at them. Not to mention that behind them was still Harry and Ginny.

"I think not." Cody said, stepping forward. "You leave my brother and his girl alone."

"And leave our sister and her guy alone." Fred and George said at the same time. They all looked pretty pissed. All but Teddy, who yeah was upset about his friends getting ganged on, but nowhere near as the other four looked.

"You're real tough aren't you?" Rigel demanded. His mad sneer on his face. "Three on two."

"You're one to talk, Black." Malfoy sneered back. "You guys are now seven on three."

"At least we didn't use Dark Magic." Cody said. Hazel eyes flashing angry.

"Dark Magic?" Harry demanded.

"That spell, Fatso there cast at your girl." Rigel said. "If it would have hit her it would have sliced her open."

"What?" Harry demanded, he took an angry step toward Crabb, but Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Calm down." Ginny said. "I didn't get hit. I'm fine."

"You three better just get out of here." Cody said. "Before I tell Ginny let go of Harry and sick him on all you."

Knowing there were out numbered and the three of them couldn't even fight two of them, Malfoy and his cronies marched off the Quidditch field and headed toward the castle.

"How did you know what the spell was?" Harry asked, Cody, it hadn't surprised him that Rigel knew.

"Some of the Death Eaters at the World Cup." Cody said. "One almost hit Jesse, but he ducked and it hit the Death Eater I was fighting behind him, it sliced open his shoulder pretty bad."

"First time I ever heard of the curse to." Rigel admitted. "When we were running into the woods, I saw one of the Death Eaters hitting a muggle with it."

Harry frowned. If that spell had hit Ginny she could have really been hurt. He looked over at her and she gave him a smile. Thank god she was okay. If it had hit her, Harry would have lost his temper and did something that would have gotent him kicked out of Hogwarts.

"How did you guys know to come help?" Harry asked.

"We...were kinda." Cody trailed off and didn't answer.

"They were watching out the tower window, spying on you two." Teddy said. "Cody, Fred and George was." Harry rolled his eyes, any other time he would have got mad, but because of their spying, they were able to get here in time to help Ginny, so Harry would let it slid this time, but Ginny was another thing.

"You have no right to spy on us." She cried, gripping her wand as if she was going to throw a spell. "What we do is none of any of your business."

"You're our sister." Fred said. "We have a right to make sure Harry doesn't try anything."

"Come on guys." Cody said. "You know you can trust Harry with your sister."

"That's not why you were spying anyway." Teddy said.

"Yeah you three just wanted to get something to tease your siblings with." Rigel, creaking one of his rare smiles.

"You guys need to learn to mind your own business." Ginny cried. "I can't believe you. When I was with Seamus you pranked him all the time. Now you spy on me and Harry."

"Come on, Ginny." Fred said. "It's not like you two were doing anything private. You two were just flying around on a broom." Ginny looked so made, she looked like she might hit her brothers or maybe Harry's, so he decided to intervene.

"Come on, Gin." Harry said. Taking her hand. "Lets go get some breakfast." He let go of her hand to pick both their brooms up of the ground.

"Don't follow us." Ginny snapped. Harry smiled, and after handing Ginny her broom, he put her arm around her and headed into the school. Where Harry headed to the Ravenclaw table to eat, thinking it best to keep Ginny away from her brothers. When Rigel and Teddy came in they sat with Harry and Ginny.

The rest of November flew by fast, and soon December came, and it too went by in a flash, and before Harry knew it he was waking up Christmas morning, and like always he had a pale of presents at the foot of his bed.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Terry Boot said from his bed, he had already opened most his presents.

"You got the must again this year." Micheal Corner said, from his bed. "You're so lucky, you get a lot of gifts, and have a hot girlfriend. You know I was going to ask her to the Yule Ball."

Harry frowned at Micheal. Who had went on ripping open his gifts. He then shook his head. Ginny was the prettiest girl around, so he'll have to put up with a lot of jealous boys, but he didn't have to worry. Ginny was his now. She loved him. And he loved her.

Harry got to opening his gifts. Sirius had got him some spell books, Teddy a box of Chocolate frogs, Rigel got him a Quidditch book, Jesse a set of new robs, Tonks and Moony a set of books, and Harry laughed when he opened the gift from Cody it was a snitch. Once Harry got dressed and had put away his gifts, he grabbed Ginny's wrapped gift out of his trunk and headed down the stairs. To find Ginny already down there waiting on him, with his gift in her hands.

"Happy Christmas, Babe." Ginny stood and kissed him, then handed him her gift.

"Happy Christmas, Love." Harry said, back taking his gift, then handing her the one he got her. She smiled real big, and ripped the wrapping paper off. To find a velvet box, she opened it and her eyes got big.

"Harry, they're beautiful." She said. In the box was a pair of tear shaped sapphire earrings. "Thank you." Ginny threw her arms around Harry in a hug, he grinned as he returned the hug.

"Open yours." Ginny said. With the grin still on Harry's face, he opened his gift to find brand new Quidditch gloves, the good kind too, not the cheap kind. They were made of Dragon hide.

"Gin, how did you.." He didn't finish.

"I've had to save forever to get you those for ever." Ginny said. "I know it's nowhere as good as the gift you got me..."

"No, I love them." He kissed Ginny. "Thanks, Gin, love you."

"I love you too." Ginny smiled. "I'm going to go put this in my trunk, they'll go good with what I'm wearing tonight."

"Which is?" Harry asked. He's been trying to get Ginny to tell him what she was wearing for a while now and she wouldn't say.

"You'll see." Ginny said, and then ran up the stairs, Harry rolled his eyes, with a big grin on his face.

It was a pretty good Christmas for Harry, even Jesse sat at the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast with them. And later that day, they all went outside and had a huge snowball fight. It had snowed all day the day before and that day, so they had plenty of snow, Jesse, Sirius, and Tonks even got into it. Three hours before the Ball, Ginny gave Harry a kiss, then ran in to get dressed, Tonks went with her to help her with her hair.

"We've got three hours." Harry said. "It can't take that long to get ready." Cody laughed at Harry's look.

"You have a lot to learn about girls my good friend." Cody said. They all stayed out there a while longer, and when it started getting dark, and snowing harder, they went on in.

Harry's dressed in black dress pants, with a white blouse and black vest, along with black dress robs. He tried the best he could to get his hair to lay flat, but when it wouldn't, he just shrugged and picked up the dozen peach roses he had for Ginny and headed down the stairs. He was a little surprise she wasn't done getting ready yet, she did come in hours ahead of him. Harry stood at the bottom of the girl's dorm and whistle up the stairs, seconds later Chaser came running down.

"Hey, boy." Harry said. Petting the dog on the head. "Take this to Gin for me." He stuck the roses in his mouth and the little dog ran back up the stairs, making Harry laugh the roses had been bigger then the dog.

Ten minutes after Harry had sent Chaser up the stairs with the roses Tonks appeared, smiling at him.

"You're such a sweet heart." She said, Harry blushed at the comment. "And your date is on her way down, and believe me shes going to be the most beautiful girl there." She stepped aside and Harry saw Ginny coming down the steps and his jaw dropped.

She wore a royal blue silk dress, it came down to her ankles, and it had no sleeves, but a collar that held it up and wrapped around to the back of her neck, she had a sliver bracelet on her wrist, and the earrings Harry got her was in her ears; the blue and bronze was gone from her hair, replaced with little sliver sparkles, and it was curled and pulled back out of her face. Harry couldn't stop staring.

"Are you going to just stare at me all night or are you going to take me to the ball?" Ginny asked. Harry grinned and held out his arm, Ginny took it and made their way out of the common room.

"You look beautiful." Harry told her, on their way down the corridor. Ginny just grinned wider. And apparently Harry wasn't the only boy who thought Ginny looked beautiful, a lot of guys they passed, even ones with their own dates stared.

The entrance hall was packed with students, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors open to the Great Hall. Those people who were meeting people from different houses were edging through the crowd, trying to find one another. Harry was a little surprised to see Luna had been asked to the ball, and more surprised she didn't look half bad, in a robs there were grey, that match her eyes, and her long stringy dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He watched as a boy with robs of Gryffindor red and gold walked up to her and held out his arms. He seemed familiar to Harry, he had light brown hair, combed to the side, with brown bangs fallen into amber eyes. When Luna smiled and slipped her hand into his arm, it hit Harry who he was, he hadn't realized it at first, because he had never seen his best friend dressed so normal before. He actually looked nice and some girls thought so too, because they were whispering and pointing at him, something girls didn't usually do, not many found his style clothes and wacky hair attractive.

"It's Teddy." Harry said. Ginny looked over and grinned.

"He asked Luna." She said. "That was nice of him." Harry nodded and both waved when Teddy looked their way, he winked back at them. Harry looked around trying to see his brother or other best friend, but didn't see either anywhere.

"Champions over here please." McGonagall called. Harry led Ginny over to her, where they were told to wait out side, while all the others went in, Harry saw Fleur with his Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. He looked at the other champions to see who their dates was, and saw Cedric Diggory, with Cho Chang, then was surprised when he saw Hermione with Victor Krum. That must be the reason he hadn't seen Cody, he choose not to come, he hasn't dated anybody since him and Hermione broke up, he wanted her back, and Harry tried to talk to her on Cody's behalf, but Hermione wouldn't listen to him. Said she wanted someone serious. Harry finally caught sight of Rigel dress in dark blue jeans and a white dress shirt. He was with Alicia, who looked pretty in dress robes of light purple. He nodded at Harry and winked at Ginny on his way by.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. The walls of the Great Hall was covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garland of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller tables, with lit lanterns, each sitting about a dozen people. Dumbledore smiled as the champions drew near, but Harry noted Karkaroff narrow his eyes as Hermione and Krum approached. Harry heard Ginny groan and he looked to see that instead of Crouch being here is was Percy Weasley, the one brother Ginny didn't get along with the most. He thought he was her boss, and Ginny hated to be bossed around more than Harry did. Harry noticed that the Aurors were also sitting there and when Percy had pulled out a seat next to him and gave Ginny a pointed look, while nodding questioningly to Harry, she shook her head and instead pulled Harry over to sit next to Jesse.

"Cody, didn't feel like coming." Jesse said, before Harry could even ask. "So, instead he's hiding up in the Gryffindor common room. Jesse then nodded his head slightly toward Hermione. "She sent back Cody's gift this morning." Harry frowned.

Ginny leaned over Harry and asked. "Jesse, do you know why Percy is here?"

"Said something about filling in for Crouch." Jesse said. "He's sick or something."

"Just great." Ginny mumbled rolling her eyes. Harry smiled as her and laid his hand on hers. As all around the table everyone started chatting. Dumbledore was telling everyone near him about some room he found the other day, that had just appeared out of nowhere. Tonks was telling Sirius, Britney had went home, and her and Remus was having a father daughter only Christmas, since Teddy and her weren't going to be there. Remus took her to some Christmas theme park. It was a good thing the full moon was a few weeks ago, so nether one was too tired or sick to enjoy themselves. Roger Davis was just sitting there staring at Fleur who was doing nothing but compare Beaxutons and Hogwarts. And Krum was busy trying to say Hermione's name.

"Yeah, she dumpss my brother because he's too childish, but gets with someone who can't even say her name." Harry mumbled. Ginny patted his hand and Jesse snorted at Harry's comment.

All too soon for Harry it was time for the champions to get up and dance in front of the Great Hall. Ginny smiled as he took her hand and led her out on the dance floor. The first song was a slow one, and Harry laid one hand on Ginny's waist and another one in her hand, while Ginny's other hand was on Harry's shoulder. Jesse had spent a few weeks helping Harry learn to dance, so he wouldn't make a fool of himself and him and Ginny twirled around on the dance floor and once Harry got over everyone watching he was starting to actually have fun. Five minutes after the champions started dancing other people began to come out on the dance floor, even Hagrid and Madam Maxime, and Ginny giggled when Dumbledore began to dance with McGonagall.

The music turned into a fast song and Harry and Ginny headed over to get some punch, to find Teddy and Luna standing there.

"Hey, guys having fun?" Teddy asked, smirking while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hello Ginny," Luna smiled. "That's a lovely dress."

"You think so?" Ginny asked, looking down at it. "Mum made it, we couldn't find a nice set of dress robes for me, we could afford, so Mum cut up, one of her Aunt's old dress robs and made me this dress."

"She's very gifted with a needle." Luna said.

"Thanks Lulu." Ginny grinned. "You're dress robs are nice too."

The chatted for a bit, then Harry and Ginny went back out on the dance floor, so did Luna and Teddy. Harry lost sight of Rigel which meant he probably dragged Alicia to a dark corner somewhere or back up to the common room to make out.

After about an hour Ginny asked to step outside for some air and Harry led her, with her arm through his. The fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as they went down the front steps, where they found themselves surrounded by bushes and little tress; winding ornamental paths; and large stone statues. Harry could hear splashing water, coming from a fountain. Harry smiled and led Ginny that way. He had a picture of his parents dancing around in front of that same fountain. It was cold and snowing, but Harry had cast a warming charm on them to keep each other warm, and just incase it wasn't good enough, he waved his wand and a royal blue shawl appeared, Harry laid it across Ginny's shoulders, she grinned up at him and Harry bent his head and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks again for my earrings." Ginny said grinning. "I love them, but I hope you didn't pay too much for them."

Harry shook his head. "Umm, they actually, use to belong to my mum. They were a birthday gift from my dad." Ginny gasped.

"Harry, are you sure you want to give them to me." He smiled with a nod. "But what your brothers."

"They don't care, I asked, both said it was okay." Harry said. "It's not any of use are ever going to wear them." Ginny lightly hit his arm. "Besides we got lots of stuff that belongs to out parents. Don't try to give them back, I want you to have them. I think Mum would have liked that." Ginny gave Harry a big grin.

"I love you." Ginny said, as Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her back to his chest. He grinned even though she couldn't see him.

"I love you too, Gin." Harry said. "More than anything."

"I know." Ginny said."I love you more than anything too." She bent her head in a way he could bend his head and kiss her lips, and at that moment he could swear a light flashed from somewhere in the bushes. They both looked that way with a frown.

"Wait here." Harry said, unwrapping himself from the girl he loved and headed into the bushes and little trees. He didn't see anything, but froze when he heard a familiar voice.

...don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor." Snape's voice was saying. He was off a little ways in the bushes.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it-"

"Then flee-I will make your excuses. I, However, am remaining at Hogwarts." Snap and Karkaroff's voices faded off as they got farther away from Harry's ear shot. But he heard footsteps behind him and spun around with his wand out. But it was only Ginny, she looked at his wand in surprise as she rubbed her hand.

"You scared me." Harry said, lowering his wand, as she stepped closer. He put his arm around her and looked at her hand and frowned, it was all red. "What happen to your hand?"

"I tried to smash this nasty looking beetle, but it was too fast and my hand hit the stone fountain." Ginny explained. "Hurt too, what was taking you so long?" Harry explained to Ginny what he had heard as he ran a hand through his hair, making it more messy than it usual.

"You ready to just call it a night?" Harry asked. He was tired and would nothing more than to crawl into bed.

"Yeah, it's pretty late." Ginny said, she grinned up at Harry grabbed hold of the front of his robs and gave him a long kiss. They then turned and headed out of the tress and bushes, but not before a branch got caught in Ginny's hair and as Harry pulled it loose, it made her hair come down and her fiery curls fall down past her shoulders. "Stupid branch." Ginny mumble.

They made it back up to their common room without anything else happening. They then gave each other a long passionate kiss before heading up to their rooms. Harry went to bed thinking that over all this had to be the best Christmas he ever had.

_A.N. Hope that chapter was good. And I know Harry didn't learn of that spell into sixth year from Snape's potion book, but like Lupin tells him in the 7th book, Snape was known for using that spell, so another Death Eater could have picked it up and Crabb could easily learn it from his dad. And I hope I did a good job with the Yule ball, I had a different chapter made and hadn't put the Yule ball yet, but I changed it and went ahead and added it. And the second task should be coming up in a few chapters, I just realized I forgot to put Cedric telling him about the egg, so I'll put that in the next chapter, make it the next day he tells him._


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter

Chapter 13: Lies and The egg.

Next day Harry slept in late, he was real tired from all that dancing the night before and hadn't been able to fall asleep into an hour after he went to bed. So Harry got up showered and dressed in a pair of slightly baggy faded blue jeans and a t-shirt and headed down to the common room. He didn't see Ginny anywhere and she wasn't one for sleeping in, so he guessed she was somewhere hanging with their friends so he left the common room and headed down the Great hall. He was too late to get any breakfast but maybe he could catch some lunch.

Harry noticed something weird as he walked down the marble staircase, students he passed pointed and whispered, some even called out rude comments. He ignore it. But the moment he stepped down from the last stair and headed for the Great Hall, Fred and George came out of the Hall and up to him blocking his way. To Harry's shock they both had their wand out and had looks of anger on their faces, something Harry had never seen before.

"Potter," Fred said. "I guess you've been hiding?" Harry looked at him confused.

"Yes, hiding while our sister is facing the embarrassment all herself." George said. "Even after the Howler she got this morning."

"Ginny got a howler?" Harry asked. Still confused he didn't remember Ginny getting in trouble. "What did she do?"

"What did she do?" Fred demanded. "She didn't do anything, it was all you, Potter."

"Me?" Harry demanded. "I didn't do anything."

"You think you can miss around with our sister and get away with it." George said.

"You have another thing coming." Fred said. "She's only fourteen for crying out loud. Mum's threatening to take her out of Hogwarts."

Harry took a step up, hand going to his back pocket where his wand was, just incase he need to protect himself. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright boys that's enough." A voice said, and Jesse and Cody stepped down past Harry, than stood in front of him, blocking him from the two very ticked off Weasleys.

"Cody, come on." Fred said. "This is our sister we're talking about."

"And Harry is my brother." Cody said. "You're my best mates, but I'm not letting you bully him, no matter what he did."

"I didn't do anything." Harry denied. Jesse shot him a warning look.

"Ginny told you herself nothing happen." Jesse put in. "You're getting all worked up over something that may or may not be true."

"What, may not be true?" Harry demanded. "Damn it, what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Harry, watch your mouth." Jesse ordered. He turned back to the Weasley's. "Go on, boys, we'll talk to Harry about it."

"About what?" Harry demanded. Nobody answered.

Fred and George both glared at him and warned it had better not be true, before walking off. Leaving Harry more confused than ever.

Jesse and Cody then turned to him and the eldest of the two did something that totally shocked Harry, he actually picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and him and Cody climbed back up the stairs and headed down the hall and then up another flit of steps and into the makeshift common room for the Aurores to stay while at the school. Nobody else was in here and after walking in Cody shut the door and warded it before Jesse sat Harry back done on his feet. He pointed at a dark purple couch.

"Sit, we need to talk." Jesse said.

"No," Harry said. And Jesse raised his eyebrows. "Not into I know what the heck is going on, why is everybody acting so weird?"

"Now!" Jesse said, his voice raising a little just enough to tell Harry he wasn't playing around and he had better do what he was told.

Harry huffed and sat down, crossing his arms. "I want to know why the bloody hell am I being treated like I did something wrong. And why did Ginny get a howler this morning? We haven't done anything."

Jesse and Cody glanced at each other before turning back to Harry. Jesse sat down in a chair across from the couch and Cody stayed standing with his hands on his hips.

"Harry, I want you to tell me what you and Ginny did after you left the Great Hall last night during the ball." Jesse said. If Harry wasn't confused before he sure was now.

"What's that got to do with anyth..."

"Just tell me." Jesse interrupted.

Harry looked from Jesse to Cody who gave him a look that said. He had better start talking, so he took a breath and explained everything, how Ginny had wanted some fresh air and they went outside and walked along the path to the fountain, how they stood in front of it hugged up for bit, then they both heard a nose coming from the bushes and how he had left Ginny standing by the fountain to cheek it out and then hearing Snape and Karkaroff's conversation and ended with how Ginny came to see why he was taking so long and after that they called it a night and went up to bed.

Cody sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I knew it wasn't true." He smiled. But Jesse seemed worried about something.

"Now can I know what everyone is going all mental about?" Harry asked.

"Rita Skeeter." Cody said. "You and Ginny were on the front page of the paper this morning. A picture of you two in front of the fountain. She talked about the earrings you gave her for Christmas, mum's earrings, she actually said they were fake, anyway, Rita mention all the things you said to Ginny, then how you led her into the bushes and were in there for over an hour. And how you came out with your hair and clothes all messed up. Skeeter really made it look like you sweet talked Ginny right into the bushes to...umm..do grown up things."

"What?" Harry asked, not understanding what Cody was saying. "What do you mean..." he's eye's suddenly got big, and his face turned red, when he figured it out. "That's a lie, we didn't do anything. We weren't even in the bushes for five minutes."

"I believe you, Harry." Cody said. "But I don't think Ginny's parents believe her, they're here right now talking to Dumbledore, about removing Ginny from Hogwarts."

"What?" Harry demanded. "But she didn't even do anything, we didn't do anything, Mr. Weasley works at the Ministry, so he should know how Skeeter is, you can't believe a word she writes down on paper, hell Rita Skeeter may not even be her real name for all we know." Cody laughed a little at that.

"Harry," Jesse said. "Tell me again what Karkaroff had said to Snape?" Harry told him. "You sure he said it's been getting clearer and clearer." Harry nodded. Jesse's frowned deepened, then he stood. "I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore, Cody maybe you should walk Harry back to the Ravenclaw common room, he should stay there into Fred and George calm down."

"No, I'm going to see Dumbeldore with you." Harry said. "Tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley what really happen and I want to be there for Ginny."

"Harry, that's not a good idea." Jesse said. "Cody, make sure he goes to his common room."

Harry didn't argue as Jesse left. Cody then threw his arm around his shoulder and walked Harry back to the common room. When he walked in the first thing he noticed was Ginny sitting in one of the bronze and blue strapped armchair sitting in front of the fireplace, nobody else was in the common room and when Harry entered Ginny looked up, and seeing it was him, she jumped to her feet and ran to him. She threw her arms around him in a hug and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Ginny demanded. "I needed you, it's been so bloody awful. People whispering and saying things, then the howler came and next thing I knew I was being led up to Dumbeldore's office where Mum wanted to take me home, but Daddy didn't believe the paper, he believed my story, but it still took Dumbeldore to talk mum into letting me stay." Harry hugged her tight and ran his hand down her long fiery red ponytail, comforting her, then Ginny raised her head and ripped her eyes.

"Did your Mum ever start believing you?" Harry asked, reaching out and ripping the tears from Ginny's face.

"I think she did." Ginny said. "But Skeeter has now planted the idea into Mum's head. She told me I was too young to have a boyfriend and shouldn't be spending all my time with boys and wants me to find a girl friend and act more like a girl." Ginny shivered at the idea. She reached out and took Harry's hand, then ran her thumb across the top of it. "She wants me to break up with you, she believes all the stuff Rita has wrote about you and said I was to go nowhere near you."

Harry could feel his heart drop, he didn't want Ginny to go against her parents, but he knew he couldn't handle losing her. He swallowed.

"So what.. what are you doing to do?" Harry asked.

"Are you really asking me that?" Ginny demanded, she let go of Harry's hand and threw herself into his arms, then looked up and gave him a long passionate kiss, like she never has before, Harry kissed her back just as passionate. When they finally pulled away Ginny grinned up at him.

"Since when do I ever do what Mum tells me." Ginny said. "Daddy doesn't believe any of the things Skeeter has said, and he told me in time Mum will stop believing it too, and just try not to be in the paper anymore and Mum's mood should blow over by the time I go home for the summer."

"Thank Merlin." Harry said, laying his head on her forehead as he played with the bottom of her hair. "I couldn't stand losing you."

"I couldn't stand losing you either." Ginny said, she pulled away from Harry grabbed his hand and led him over to the chair she had sat in, she pushed him down then, to Harry's shock, climbed in his lap, sitting sideways. She put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. He got over his shock and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I know we are only fourteen, but I know I really do love you." Harry said. "And I plan on being with you for the rest of my life."

"Same here." Ginny said. "And I told Mum that too, I also told her I was going to be with you even if I had to runaway to do it." Harry's eyes got big, Ginny and her Mum fought like cats and dogs, but she never said anything like that to her before. He said nothing though, just twirled the bottom of her ponytail around his finger.

Ginny raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "I swear I'm going to find out what Skeeter is doing to eavesdrop on us, it can't be legal. I'll make her pay." Harry smiled and laid his hand on her cheek.

"Gin, don't get all worked up over her." Harry said. "She's not worth it."

"Not worth it." Ginny said. "Harry, I came close to losing you because of her." Harry shook his head.

"No you didn't." Harry said. "Gin, baby, you're never going to lose me. I promise." Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and begin to kiss him. They were so forces on each other they didn't hear the door open or did they know anyone came in the room into someone spoke.

"My eyes...my eyes." Teddy's voice cried. "Think I'm blind." They pulled apart and looked over to see both Rigel and Teddy standing there.

"Don't you two ever stop." Rigel demanded. Though he was smirking a bit. "Gee, get a room." They both blush, but still glared at the both of them as they came walking over and took a seat on the blue sofa in front of the fire. "Cody said you were hiding out here."

"But you can breathe." Teddy put in. "Mr. Weasley spoke with Fred and George, and Ron, he was ticked too, giving you all kinds of threats in the safety of the Gryffindor common room, but Mr. Weasley talked to them, and they've calm down."

"Thank Merlin, maybe I can finally get something to eat." Harry said. He then thought about Skeeter's story in the paper, and still decided against it and him his two friends and his girlfriend headed down to the kitchen.

Over the next few days Harry kept mostly hidden away, in either the Ravenclaw common room or the one the Aurors was staying in. Every time him and Ginny was out and about, people whispered and pointed. But by the time classes resumed the rumors had faded from most people's memories, being replaced by the next task coming up, mostly for the champions and their friends or family. Harry himself was the most nervous, having not yet figured out the clue. Even though nobody was supposed to help the champions Harry had went to everyone he knew would help for it. Cody had no clue, Teddy and Rigel had no idea, Ginny spent hours staring at the egg, with a frown on her face trying to figure it out, she did suggest that maybe the screaming meant someone was going to need saving, but then threw out that idea by saying why would the judges kidnap a student or teacher. And then would cruse the library for being no help, Harry even went to Jesse for help. He thought almost the same line as Ginny, but instead of saving someone needed help, Jesse thought maybe Harry was going to have to find some creature or fight one. But other than that he couldn't come up with anything.

Now Harry was pretty sure he was the only champion that was going into the second task with no clue on what to do, so he just gave up with trying to come up with anything and excepted is fate of looking like a idiot in front of three magic schools. On top of that their school work was getting harder. Because your owls are next year? McGonagall had snapped when Tony Boote had complained in transfiguration class. Snape though he shot Harry the most evil looks had taken to ignoring him. Something Harry was happy for.

February was now almost here and Harry was walking up to his common room one day after class with Ginny, when someone called his name, he turned around to see it was Cedric, who was standing at the bottom of the stairway holding Cho Chang's hand. He led Ginny down to them to see what he wanted. He let go of Cho's hand and motioned off to the side. So he let go of Ginny's and leaving her standing next to Cho he followed to see what he wanted.

"Have you figured out the egg yet?" Cedric asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to be the only champion to show up for the second task without a clue on what to do."

"Take a bath." Cedric said. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Are you saying I stink?" He demanded.

"No," Cedric said, laughing slightly, "Just take a bath, and take the egg and mull things over in hot water. It'll make it easy for you to think...Trust me." Harry just stared at him. "Tell you want, use the prefects bathroom. Fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's "pine fresh" ." And with that Cedric turned and walked away, motioning Cho to follow, and Ginny walked up to Harry.

"What was that about?" She asked. Harry explained everything to her. Ginny looked thoughtful.

You can it tonight. I'll come with you." She nodded. Harry's face turned red.

"What and take a bath with you in the room?" He asked. Ginny rolled her, her face now turned red too.

"It won't be a real bath, dumbie." Ginny said, punching his shoulder. "You'll where your swimming trunks." Harry nodded and took Ginny's hand and lead her up to their common room so they could get all their homework done before dinner. So they could sneak down to the perfect's bathroom when everyone was in bed.

That night Harry and Ginny waited into will after midnight before meeting each other in the common, Harry with his egg and dad's old cloak. Along with the Marauder's map given to him, by Cody in third year. Harry hide himself and Ginny under the cloak and she pushed open the door and they walked out, when it closed they could hear the eagle door knocker saying.

"What the..." Ginny snicker as they walked on. They got to the statue of Boris and walked to the door that was the fourth over from it. Harry whispered the password and him and Ginny went on in. Ginny slipped out from under the cloak and blotted the door, then charmed it just incase, and put a silence charm on the bathroom, so no one walking by could hear them in them talking.

"Wow!" Ginny said as she turned around. "I might become a prefect just to be able to use this bathroom." Harry nodded his head in agreement, then remembered Ginny wouldn't be able to see him, so he threw off the cloak and sat it a side. He went over to the swimming pool size tub, and turned on a few of the hundred tabs.

"Jesse was perfect." Harry said. "Head boy too, but he never mention how great this bathroom was." When the tub had filled with water Harry stripped down to the swimming trunks he had on under his clothes and got in. Ginny picked the egg up off the floor and carried it over to him, as she sat on the side of the tub.

"So, now what?" She asked. Harry frowned, looking the egg over.

"Maybe the egg doesn't yell when you're in water." He shrugged and then opened the lid, but the loud horrible screaming still happened, and Ginny threw her hands over her eyes.

"Shut it." She yelped, and Harry slammed the lid shut.

"Will there goes that idea." Harry said. Ginny frowned.

"What did Cedric say again?" Ginny asked. Harry explained it to her. She repeated after he did. "Take a bath and just mull things over in hot water...in hot water." Her eyes suddenly got big. "In the water, that's it, babe, you have to put the egg in the water."

"But if I do that I wouldn't be able to hear the clue." Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry, really, it's a wonder you were put in Ravenclaw." She said. "You duck under water with it, silly."

"Oh," Harry said. frowning at Ginny's comment. But then smirked at her. "You saying I'm too dumb for Ravencalw?" He asked. Ginny grinned.

"Maybe." She teased. Harry sat the egg on the side of the tub. Then before Ginny knew what happen he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down the tub with him.

"HARRY!" She cried, hitting him all over, he just laughed at her.

"That's what you get for calling me dumb." He said, he put his hand on her cheek, and they gave each other a long passionate kiss, before pulling apart, and staring into each other's eyes. Before Ginny's face took on a smirk and she pushed Harry's head under the water, and then grabbed the egg and ducked under it with him. They looked at each other best they could under water, Harry gave Ginny a nod, and she open the lead. A chorus of eerie voices singing to them from the open egg in Ginny's small hands.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you're sorely miss,_

_An hour-long you'll have to look, _

_And recover what we took,_

_But passed an hour-the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Harry and Ginny's head broke above the surface.

"It's a riddle." Ginny smiled, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes, Ginny was the best person to solve Riddles Harry knew. She grabbed hold of the side of the tub and climbed out. And sat there with her feet hanging in it. She didn't say anything as she repeated the words they heard.

"You'll have to find someone or something that can't speak above the ground." Ginny said. She looked at the egg Harry had closed and sat on the side of the tub. "Underwater, of course it's something that can't speak above the water." She chewed on her bottom lip. "What can that be?" Harry looked around the bathroom. His eyes fall on a picture of a mermaid snoozing on a rock.

"Ginny is there any merpeople in the black lake?" He asked. Ginny glanced up at the picture of the mermaid and her face then split into a smile.

"Harry, that's it." She cried. Then frowned, and her eyes got big. "You'll have to look for something the merpeople took, that you'll miss. And you have an hour to look under water for it."

"But what did they take?" Harry asked. "And how will I breath underwater." Ginny yawned.

"Lets figure all the out tomorrow, okay" She said. "We figured out the egg, that shouldn't be so hard." She stood and shivered, and hugged herself and Harry suddenly fault sorry for pulling her into the water as he climbed out of the tub, he picked up the his wand and waved it at Ginny and did a charm that dried her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said, he nodded and did the same spell to himself before getting dressed, then him and Ginny left the room under Harry's dad's cloak. And headed up to their common room. Both still going over in their heads about what the riddle/song meant. As they climbed the stair Harry noticed something weird on his map, the name in Snape's office did not say Snape, but Bartmius Crouch. He frowned and showed it to Ginny who's eyebrows rose up. Either of them was paying attention to where they were going and Ginny tripped on the stairs and nearly fall, Harry reached both hands out to grab her and ended up dropping both the map and the egg, which made an awful banging sounds each time it hit a step rolling down before making a real loud bang. Then popped up letting the awful wailing.

They both froze, Harry threw the cloak over Ginny again, and pulled her to him, her hands going around his waist. Then...

"PEEVES!" It was Filch. They could hear footsteps coming nearer and nearer.

"What's that racket? Wake up the castle. will you?" His foot steps halted; there was a clink of metal on metal. And the wailing stopped- Filch had picked up the egg and closed it. They both held their breaths, if Filch came their way, he would find the map, and invisibility cloak or not, that map will show "Harry Potter" and "Ginevra Weasley", exactly where they was standing.

"Peeves, I have you now." Filch yelled. "Stealing from a champion."

"Filch, what is going on?" Snape demanded. Appearing in a grey night-shirt and looked livid.

"Gross." Ginny whispered, making gagging noises, Harry had to bite the inside of his jaw to stop from laughing.

"It' Peeevs, Professor." Filch said. "He threw this egg down the stairs."

"Peeves," Snape said staring at the egg in Filch's hands. "But Peeves could not have gotten into my office..."

"The egg was in your office, Professor?" Filch asked.

"Of course not." Snape snapped. "I heard banging and wailing-"

"Yes, professor it was the egg." Flich said.

"I was coming to investigate-"

"It was the egg, Peeves threw it down the stairs."

"When I passed my office, I saw the torches lit, and a cupboard door ajar! Someone has been searching it!"

"But Peeves couldn't-"

"I know he couldn't." Snape yelled. "I seal it with a spell none but a wizard could break!" He looked up the stairs right where Ginny and Harry was. Then back at Filch. "I want you to come help me search for intruders."

"But Peeves."

"I don't give a damn about that wretched poltergeist; it's my office I care about." Snape snapped so loud Ginny jumped.

Then more footsteps approached, and Harry thought he would be in even more trouble if they were seen, but to his relief his godfather Sirius appeared.

"What do we have here, boys?" He asked. "A pajama party?"

"Professor Snape and I heard noises, Auror Black." Filch said. Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Then Professor Snape found out someone has broken into his offi..."

"Shut up, Filch." Snape snapped. Sirius took a step closer, his eye glanced at the stairs and he saw the map sitting there, and his eyes grew big for a moment, before looking right at Harry and Ginny, then back at Snape and Filch.

"Someone broke in your office?" Sirius said. "Now why on earth would someone do that?"

"Some brat, I daresay." Snape said. "Stealing potion ingredients. It's happen before." Snape took a step toward Sirius this time. "In fact your godson is probably behind it." Ginny had to clap her hand over Harry's mouth to stop him from yelling out. "Or that nephew of yours."

"Don't go accusing anybody of anything." Sirius warned. "You just keep your greasy ass away from my nephew and don't you even think about doing anything to my godsons, any of them." He stepped closer to Snape. "Sure it was just students, maybe you got something to hide."

"I do not answer to you, Black." Snape snapped, his lip curling. "Dumbledore trusts me..."

"Yeah, well, we know Dumbeldore puts his trust were a not of people wouldn't." Sirius said. "He's big on second chances, but I say there are some spots that can't come off." Snape glared at Sirius and for some reason his hand went to his left forearm. Sirius smirked.

"Heard noises you say?" Sirius said. "Not having nightmares about the umm...bogeyman are you, Snape." Snape glared at Sirius, then his eyes fall on the Marauder's map, then to the egg in Filch's hands and then to where Harry and Ginny was standing.

"Potter," He suddenly cried. Sirius' eyebrow rose.

"Umm..no the name's Black." he said. Snape ignore him.

"That's Potter's egg, that piece of parchment laying there is Potter's I've seen him with it." Snape stepped up on the stairs and held out his hands. Harry and Ginny backed away. "Potter is here under his invisibility cloak."

"There is no one here, but us, Snape." Sirius said. "But I'll let Jesse know how quick your mind jumps to his little brother."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Snape snapped. He dropped his heads and turned around.

"Just what I said." Sirius said.

"You're just trying to cover up for your godson." Snape snapped. "He is here somewhere." And while Snape was glaring at Sirius, and Filch was staring at the golden egg, Ginny took the chance and before Harry could stop her she stepped out from under the cloak.

"It's me." She cried, and bent down and picked up the map and put it in her back pocket. Everyone looked at her shocked. Except for Sirius who was staring at Harry, he had seen when Ginny stepped out from under the cloak and had seen part of Harry. "I...I was the one out of bed, I had Harry's egg. The parchment is just a love letter Harry wrote me. I..I tripped and dropped them both."

"You had Potter's egg?" Snape said. "You do realize Miss. Weasley, that the school champions are not allowed help."

"I know." Ginny said. "I wasn't helping Harry...I was hiding the egg."

"This should be good." Snape curled his lip. "Why were you hiding Potter's egg, incase you didn't know this is not Easter." Harry saw Ginny's hands bail into fist. Then she took a deep breath, and burst into fake tears, sitting on the steps and putting her face on her legs.

"Harry, hasn't figured out the clue yet." She cried. "And I thought if I hide the egg, he would never figure it out, and then wouldn't know what to do in the second task and.. and would be..be disqualified." She cried more fake tears. "I just wanted to keep Harry safe...I couldn't stand for anything to happen to him." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Weasley, stop crying." Snape said. "You are in some trouble, come with me, your head of house needs to learn of this. Stealing from other students, and walking the halls at night, tying to interfere in the turnament." He turned Filch. "Give me the egg, I'll need it as proof incase Ms. Wesaley decides to change her story in front of Flitwick."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Sirius shook his head, while giving him a stern look. Like he knew Harry was about to tell on himself. Filch handed Snape the egg and stumped off mumbling things. And Ginny stood and pretended to wipe away fake tears, and when she walked past Sirius, Harry saw her slip him the Marauder's map, before glancing up the stairs and winking at Harry, then followed Snape toward Flitwick's office. When they had got out of sight, Sirius made his way up to Harry and he took the cloak off.

"You're just going to let Snape led Ginny off like that?" He demanded. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"He's taken her to Flitwick," Sirius said. "He'll step in and punish her, probably just give her a detention or two." He smacked Harry on the head with the map before tossing it in his hands. "What the hell are you doing roaming the castle at this hour and with Ginny, after Skeeters's story in the paper, do you know how that will look?"

"Ginny and I were figuring out the egg." Harry said. "We only dropped it because she tripped and nearly fall, I had to catch her and it fall out of my hands." He looked down at the map. "This thing is what made her trip, we saw a name on it. Bartmus Crouch, he was the one in Snape's office."

"Crouch?" Sirius asked. "What the heck was he doing here so late?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "Ginny's brother Percy was filling in for him at the ball, because he was too sick to come, it's kind of funny, he's too sick to come to the ball, but he can come up to the castle this late at night to look through Snape's office."

Sirius frowned. "Harry, don't worry too much about. Just put that cloak back on and get back up to your common room, I'll go talk to Tonks and Jesse see if they have heard anything about Crouch being back at work; last I heard he was still sick." Harry nodded and got under the cloak and went back up the stairs and to his common room.

It was a half hour later before Ginny finally showed up, Harry jumped up and ran to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Why did you do that." He asked. Ginny laughed at how relived his voice sounded.

"Because if you had gotten caught Snape would have given you all kinds of stupid pointless detention and along with school work he would have left you no time to figure out the underwater thing. Now it's me with the week-long detention." Ginny said. They pulled apart.

"Thanks, Gin." Harry said. "I owe you one." She nodded.

"Yes you do." Ginny said. They kissed and Ginny handed him back his egg, before heading up to bed. Harry going right after. But was unable to get to sleep, after all this time he's scar begin to hurt again. As if Voldemort was mad about something.

_A.N. There is another chapter hope it was good, I know Moody should have been in this part, and that I haven't had much of him, truth is, he's kinda hard to write, so I have him staying low and planting in everybody else's head on how to help Harry, and as you can guess the second task is coming up next chapter, after that I'll try to show Harry with his brothers more, sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, I had writers block, I'm working on three different stories and I had gotten writers block with all three. _


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 14: The second Task

"I still don't know how I am supposed to breath underwater for an hour." Harry complained as he sat across from Rigel and Teddy, they were hanging out in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was in detention, so Harry was waiting untill she was out before starting his homework, so he could do it with her.

"Don't ask me, mate." Teddy said, "I have no clue."

"I guess you could always try transfigure yourself into a fish." Rigel said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"There has got to be a spell or something." Harry said. "I would ask Jesse, but he's been gone all day."

"Where to?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. "If Cody knew he didn't say, all I know is he got a letter from Bill Weasley this morning and went to meet him somewhere for something."

"Ginny's eldest brother?" Rigel asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it surprises me a little." Harry said. "Bill and Jesse were good friends in school and Jesse even planed to go to Egypt with Bill to work as a Curse-Breaker, but then the attack happen and Jesse had to stay here and take care of me and Cody, he even dropped the idea of working for Gringots and instead became an Auror like dad had been when he died. Bill went on to Egypt by himself, him and Jesse wrote each other for a little bit, but then they both got too busy with work and stuff and their letters became fewer and fewer untill they stopped all together. What Bill whats now I have no idea, Ginny didn't know either."

Rigel frowned in thought. "You don't think he wanted to talk to Jesse about that story in the paper, the one about you and Sassy do you?"

"Merlin I hope not." Harry said. Once that story had left everyone's minds. Skeeter had come up with others, the most recently showed Harry and Ginny kissing in the Ravenclaw common room, with Ginny on Harry's lap. It was the day after the Yule Ball. Harry had no idea how she got a picture of that, they had been the only two in the common room, he was sure of it. Or how Skeeter would even get into their common room. She didn't seem to have enough brains to answer one of the riddles. And the headline across the top of that paper had read: Potter's girlfriend threatens to run away if he dumps her.

"Skeeter and her damn stories are really starting to get on my nervous." Teddy said. "She keeps on about you two and I might just..."

"Do what? write her an angry letter?" Rigel snorted. "There is nothing you can do, Skeeter will just keep on untill people start getting tired of the stories and she moves on to the next victim."

"You think she would get in trouble for sneakig around the school." Harry said. "She's not suppose to come here, Sirius told me, after the first stories started Dumbeldore banned her from the castle."

"Yeah, well the funny thing is she's never seen." Teddy said. "What's she doing hiding under an invisibility cloak?"

"Maybe." Harry said, thinking about it. "But, you would think she would've been seen by now. A slip of the cloak or someone bumping into her."

"I don't think it's a cloak." Rigel said. His eyes suddenly got big and he jumped up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to Uncle Siri." He then left the room.

"What's he got to talk to Padfoot about?" Teddy demanded. Harry shrugged.

"Who knows." He said. Then he got down in the floor to play a game of wizard chess with Teddy.

As the days got closer to the Second Task, Jesse was disappearing more and more from Hogwarts, and what ever he and Bill was up to, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was now involved, and Cody still swore he had no idea what was going on. The stories in the paper had slowed, since Harry and Ginny was barely got to spend time with each other, with him trying to figure out the egg clue and her detentions, it got better though when the week of detentions was over, Ginny spent her time trying to help Harry.

About three days before the second task Harry and Ginny was in the library going through books on water spells but weren't having any luck. They had just given up and walked the books back to the self.

"This is useless." Harry said. "We're never going to figure it out."

"Yes, we will." Ginny said. "We've just been looking in the wrong place. Maybe there is a book on breathing spells or something?"

"Maybe." Harry said, looking doubtful.

"Hey, are you doubting me?" Ginny asked. She turned to Harry, and hit him playfully. Harry smirked and started tickling Ginny.

"Stop.." Ginny laughed, as Harry tickled her, "Stop...stop.." Harry finally stoped the tickling and pulled Ginny to him and they begin to kiss, but soon pulled apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Harry and Ginny turned around thinking they would see Madam Pince standing there, but it was Neville Longbottom with a red face.

"Hey, Neville." Harry greeted. "Something you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you.. that umm." Neville said, "I've read this book Professor Moody gave me, and well... I didn't mean to over hear you... and well, if you need to breath under water for an hour you can always try gillyweed."

"Gillyweed?" Harry asked. Neville nodded. Harry looked to Ginny to see her thinking, then her eyes lit up.

"That's it." Ginny said. "Of course we should have thought of that, thanks Neville." She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the library, and down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Harry demanded.

"To find Rigel." Ginny said. "If anyone can get their hands on gillyweed at such short noticed it would be him."

Just as Ginny said, Rigel somehow got hold of some gillyweed, the day before the second task. That night Harry kissed Ginny before going to bed, where it was hard for him to sleep, he was so nervous.

The morning of the Second Task Harry got up early, and dressed, then went down to the common room where he waited for over an hour for Ginny to come down, but she didn't show, he even whistled for Chaser and sent a note up for Ginny and she still didn't come down. Harry called for the dog again and when it came back down, it still had the letter in his collar. So he thought maybe she already left, and headed to the Great Hall. Both Rigel and Teddy told him they hadn't seen her, he asked Cody, he hadn't seen her either. So he left the Great Hall looking everywhere, he couldn't find Ginny anywhere, he asked everyone he passed if they had seen her and everyone said no.

By the time Harry gave up looking for his girlfriend, he was going to be late getting down to the lake for the Second Task. So he had to run all the way down there.

"Where have you been?" Demanded a bossy voice from the judges table, as Harry skidded to a halt, accidentally splattering Fleur's robs with mud. Harry looked up to see Percy Weasley sitting with the judges.

"I was..looking for Ginny." Harry panted, and Percy scowled. "Can't find her anywhere." Behind the judges table Harry saw Jesse and Sirius glance at each other. Harry wondered if they knew where Ginny was. He hoped she was alright. But before he could ask Ludo Bagman stared moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank. Harry looked all around but didn't see Ginny anywhere. But he did see Rigel and Teddy, they waved at him from a few yards away.

"Alright champions you ready?" Bagman asked, Harry stopped looking around and dropped his gaze to the black lake. He would have to find Ginny when he got done with finding whatever it was the mermaids had taken. Harry pulled the gillyweed out of the pocket of his swimming trunks, getting ready to take it. He was cold. And wished the task was already over. He wished he could say who cares what the mermaids took and refuse to jump into the lake, then it hit him, Ginny was missing and he knew there was no way his girl would miss the Second Task if she could help it, and the mermaids took what he would surely miss. Anger suddenly crossed Harry's face. Ginny better not be down in that lake.

"The champions are ready for the Second Task, they have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three I will blow my whistle and the task will start." Harry slipped the gillyweed into his mouth and swallowed. "One, two, three."

The whistle blow and Harry jumped into the lake It was so cold it felt as if his skin was on fire, then, quite suddenly, Harry felt as though an invisible pillow had been pulled over his head. He tried to take a breath, but it made his head spin; his lungs were empty, and he suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck-

Harry clapped his hands around his throat and felt two large slits just below his ears. He had gills. He flung himself forward into the water. And swum like he never had before. His hands looked green and ghostly in the water and they both now where webbed. He twisted around to look at his feet-they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too; it looked as though he had sprouted flippers.

The water didn't feel icy anymore either... on contrary, he felt pleasantly cool and very light, and he could see pretty clearly, so he moved on searching for Ginny, because he was pretty sure that's who he had to find. They had taken his Ginny, he knew she wouldn't have missed showing up for the Second Task nor would she had avoided him all day unless she wasn't able to show up. Someone was going to get an earful once he found Ginny and made it back up top.

Small fish flickered past him like silver darts. Once or twice he thought he saw something larger moving ahead. There was no sign of Ginny nor merpeople or even any of the other champions and who they would be looking for. Without warning something grabbed hold of Harry's ankle.

Harry twisted his body around and saw a grindlylow, a small, horned water demon, poking out of the weed, its long fingers clutched tightly around Harry's leg, its pointed fangs baraed-

Harry took his other foot and kicked the grindlylow in the face, the thing let go of his ankle to grab its nose, and Harry took that chance to swim away. Harry turned and started swimming another way and he started to hear the words from the song that came out of the egg, so he swim fasted and at last he found her.

Ginny's fiery red hair flouting up in the water was the first thing he saw, she looked like she was in a deep sleep, bubbles was issuing from her mouth, and she had on a white tank top and red pajama pants, like she was taken from her bed, which made Harry even madder. She was going to freeze when he got here out of the water. On either side of Ginny was Cho Chang and Hermione Granger, on the other side of Cho was a girl only about eight, with the same long silvery blonde hair as Fleur which made Harry believe she was her sister. All around them swum dozens of merpeople, carrying spears, Harry excepted them to stop him as he swam up to Ginny, but they didn't.

Harry grabbed hold of the robes tying Ginny's legs down and gave them a pull, nothing happen, he pulled out his wand and tried to do a spell, but no sound came out. Harry looked around and thought about asking to barrow a merman's spear, but figured they wouldn't let him, so he looked around for something sharp, all he find was a pointy rock laying down on the bottom of the lake, so he picked it up and started rubbing it across the robes, slowly, but surly they started to come undone. Finally after a few minutes Ginny's robes came apart and she floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water.

Harry looked around, but there was no sign of the other champions, fearing Cody would be mad at him if he just left Hermione down here and hs couldn't just live the others behind, he felt he had to help them too, after waiting a few seconds Harry turned to Hermione's binding and started hacking away at them too-

At once several pairs of strong gray hands seized him. Half a dozen merpeople pulled him away from Hermione, and was shaking their green-haired heads.

"You take only your hostage." one told him, "you leave the others."

Harry wanted to tell them his brother would kill him if he left Hermione tied to the bottom of the lake, but only bubbles came out. But then Cedric came swimming up.

"Got lost." He told Harry. " Fleur and Krum are coming now." Harry felt relived as he watch Cedric pull out a knife and cut Cho's ropes free and grabbed her hand and swam toward to top of the lake. Harry waited and just a few seconds later Krum came up his top half transfigured into a shark, Harry winced watching as he took the long sharp shark teeth and chewed away at Hermione's binds, he was sure Krum would end up chewing off Hermione's legs, but he didn't as the ropes broke and Hermione flouted up like Ginny had, Krum swum away grabbing hold of Hermione's arm.

Harry waited and waited but Fleur never showed up and time was running out; Harry needed to get to the top, he needed to get Ginny out of here. But he couldn't just leave the little girl either, she was not much younger than Teddy's sister. So not caring what the merpeople thought Harry turned to the little silvery hair girl and began to hack away at her binds, and like before, dozens of hands seized him and pulled him away. Harry pulled out his wand and the merpeople's yellow eye grew wide with fear.

"Get out of the way" Harry tried to say, but only bubbles came out, but the merpeople guessed at the meaning. "You've got untill three." Harry said, holding up three fingers, "One." He said and put one finger down. "Two," he put the second finger down and the merpeople scattered. Harry began to hack away of the little girl's binds, and finally they came loose. Harry grabbed her around the waist, then grabbed hold of Ginny's waist and then kicked off from the bottom. He tried to go as fast as he could, but the affects of the gillyweed had worn off, and Harry had to take a breath, before water filled his lungs, it seemed like an eternity, before his head finally broke the surface of the lake; panting he pulled Ginny and the little girl up with him. All around him, wild green-haired heads were emerging with him, and they were smiling at him.

All around him the crowd cheered, the happiest moment for Harry was when Ginny opened her beautiful sapphire eyes and grinned at him. Then her eyes saw the little girl who's deep blue eyes was looking around confused.

"Harry," Ginny rolled her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Fleur never showed up." Harry said. "I couldn't just leave her." Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but then shook her head with a smile.

"Harry, did you really think Dumbeldore would let any of us drown?" Ginny asked. Now that she asked, he felt stupid. "Don't worry about it." She kissed his cheek. "Just shows how sweet you are." She swam over to the girl. "Come on, sweetie, it's okay, this way." And Ginny began to help the girl swim toward the bank.

Harry swum toward the bank along with Ginny, Percy Weasley and Harry's two brothers came running over to meet them, Percy ignore the little girl all together as he grabbed hold of Ginny's arms and pulled her up out of the water. Jesse helped the little girl though as Cody pulled Harry up on the bank. Now that he was out of the water Harry could feel just how cold it was, him, Ginny and the girl stood their shivering. Harry looked between his brother's.

"I want to know whose bloody idea was it to take Ginny and tie her up in the bottom of the lake." He demanded. "Anything could have happened to her." Jesse and Cody's eyes widen for a moment.

"Harry, calm down." Jesse said. "Nothing happened to her."

"It could have." Harry said. "What if I hadn't made it to her on time."

"But you did." Cody said.

"But what if she had gotten hurt." Harry demanded. "I want to know who thought it a brilliant idea to take my girlfriend a hostage, if I find out who is was I'm going..."

"Harry, you can't threaten he judges." Jesse said. "Just calm down before you end up getting yourself disqualified."

"Do you think I give a damn." Harry asked.

"I'm fine, Percy." Harry heard Ginny snapped. "You can live me alone." She got loose of her older brother and went over to Harry and took his hand.

"Look, I'm fine okay." Ginny said, before she giggled. Harry raised his eyebrow up at her.

"And what do you think is so funny?" He demanded.

"I only agreed to be your hostage because I knew you would flip out like this." Ginny explained. Harry's eyebrow went farther up. "I thought it would be funny to see you flip out over me." Harry rolled his eyes as his anger faded away. Jesse looked between the two of them.

"You two have got to be the weirdest couple." He said.

"Thank you." Harry and Ginny said at the same time, before they both burst out laughing.

They were led over to the other hostages and champions, where Madam Ponfrey stood fussing over them. All of thim was wrapped in thick blankets.

"Come here, you." Madam Pomfrey said. She seized Harry and pulled him over to the others, and wrapped him in a thick blanket, she also wrapped Ginny and the little girl in one.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur cried running to the little girl, Harry watched her hug the little girl. Ginny sat down next to Harry. He saw even though she was wrapped in the thick blanket she was still shivering pretty bad. So Harry took his off and wrapped it around her shoulders too. Ginny looked at him and grinned. She then wrapped her arms around Harry's arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

Fleur came over with her sister. "You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save." She bent down and hugged Harry and kissed either side of his cheeks. Harry felt his face turn red along with Ginny's nails now digging in his arm as Fleur walked away with her sister.

"Gin, you can stop digging your nails in my arm." Harry said, as he shivered. "You know I'm yours, you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous." She denied, but still let go. Harry felt something drop over his shoulders and looked behind him to see his godfather Sirius had wrapped his leather jacket around him, he looked down at Harry with a grin and a wink.

"Nice tattoo." He whispered. Harry grinned at him, just remembering the griffin tattoo that was on his back. He should have left a shirt on when he jumped in the lake. He helped Jesse didn't see it. He didn't know how he would react to Harry having a tattoo.

Cody and Jesse stood on either side of him, watching the judges whispering about something. Teddy and Rigel was now in front of them, Teddy had sat down on the ground but Rigel stayed standing.

"I wish they would hurry." Ginny complained. "I would like to get out of these wet clothes." Harry slipped his fingers through her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision." Bagman shouted.

"About time." Ginny grumbled.

"Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happen at the bottom of the lake." Bagman went on. "And therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each champion that followes...

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head charm, she was attacked by grindlylows and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points." everyone clapped or cheered.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." The Hufflepuffs cheered, and Harry looked over at Cedric to see Cho giving him a kiss, all the while her eyes glanced toward Harry, as if to see his reaction to it. Harry just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Therefore," Bagman was saying. "We award him forty-seven points." Harry's heart snake if Cedric was out of the time limit he sure was.

"Victor Krum used an incomplete form of transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points." Harry looked over at Krum he showed no emotion at all to his points as he stood off to the side talking to Hermione. Harry glanced behind him to see Cody glaring over at them.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well out of the time limit of an hour. However Merchieftainess informs us that was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own." Ginny smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. Cody grinned and patted Harry on the shoulder, and Rigel rolled his eyes.

"Most of the judges," and here Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look. " feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. How ever... Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Everyone started to cheer, and Sirius bent down and whispered in Harry's ear. "Whoever put your name in the goblet is probably kicking themselves right now." Jesse and Cody both hugged Harry squeezing him so hard he could barely breath. Teddy was shaken his head with a smile.

"Moral fiber my..." He started to say.

"Teddy." Tonks had popped up out of nowhere and gave her son a stern look. He just smiled and waved at her. She then patted Harry on the back. Harry saw Krum trying to talk to Hermione, but she was too busy cheering him on to listen.

"I have just one more thing to say, then you all can go do as you please." Bagman called over the crowd. He waited into they crowd was silent. "Okay, the third and last task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June, the champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one mouth before hand. Thank you all for the support of the champions."

Harry breathed a sign of relief as his brothers and godfather stood him up, he didn't have to worry about another task to June and he had just got past another one. He slipped his arms through Sirius's jacket sleeves, then grabbed Ginny's hand as he was led toward the castle to change into warm and dry clothes. The two thoughts on his mind was, he'll have a lot of time to spend with Ginny and that maybe he could win this tournament after all.

_A.N. There is was the second task, hope it was good. _


	15. Chapter 15

disclaimer : I don't owe Harry Potter

Chapter 14 : Jealousy, Fighting, Beetles and Oaths

Harry was starting to wonder if he was ever going to get any sleep, between the mounds of homework and his scar hurting all night, he thought that answer was no. He was never going to get any sleep, he couldn't even sleep in on the weekends due to all the weekend homework the teachers began to give them.

Harry's hope to spend more time with Ginny was dashed too, because for some reason her and Rigel were now spending a lot of time together, either in the library or walking around the castle, as if they were looking for something. Harry couldn't help but start to feel jealous, Ginny was his girl, why was she spending so much time with Rigel, Harry's jealousy only got worse when he found out Rigel and Alicia broke up. Ginny and Rigel would disappear for hours at a time leaving Harry only Teddy to hang out with.

Jesse was now spending a lot of his time away from the castle doing whatever he and Bill Weasley along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was doing. Whatever it was Harry had a feeling it had something to do with Rita Skeeter, because around the time Jesse had started wandering off, Skeeter's stories about him and Ginny in the paper went from slowing down then completely stopped. He really wanted to know what Jesse was doing, but right now he didn't care, he was more worried about what his so-called best friend Rigel was up to with his girlfriend. Ginny and Rigel might have been good friends too, but she's never really hung out with him by herself, not all the time like this.

Right now Harry was in the Great Hall with Teddy eating lunch, it was a Saturday, and he hasn't seen Ginny all day, nor has he seen Jesse, his head was hurting, he hadn't had a descant-night sleep all week, he has piles of homework he left to the last-minute to do. (Mainly because his headache made it impossible to do it.) He was grumpy, in pain, tired and on top of all that he was jealous and afraid. Afraid he was losing Ginny to his best friend.

Harry was at the Gryffindor table picking at his food, across from him was Teddy, he was eating quietly, while casting worried glancing across the table at Harry. Rigel and Ginny were wandering the castle once again. At least he thought they were, but Rigel came walking in the Great Hall alone and sat down next to Teddy.

"Hey, Trouble, where have you been?" Teddy asked. Harry ignored him.

"Sassy and I have been working on something." Rigel said. He had this smirk on his face. And Harry was sure he knew why. He slammed his fork down and picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice and drained it in one drink. He rubbed his scar as he tried his best to ignore his so-called best friend.

"Where is Sassy now?" Teddy asked. "And what are you guys working on anyway."

"Can't say." Rigel said. "I was told not to, but you'll know when the time is right. We're done now anyway." Harry slammed his goblet down and stood, then walked to the exit.

"Hey, Lighting-Bolt, where you going?" Teddy demanded. Harry didn't answer as he left the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with him?" Rigel asked. Teddy shrugged.

"He's been in a grumpy mood all day, and has hardly said a word." Teddy said. "I think his scar is bothering him."

"Let's go see what's wrong." Rigel said. "I was supposed to tell him to go meet Jesse in Dumbeldore's office anyway."

"Why's he suppose to go to Dumbledore's office?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know." Rigel said. "That's what Ginny's brother Bill said when he showed up and got her."

When they made it to the entrance hall, they saw that Harry had only made it to the bottom of the marble stairs and was sitting with his face in his hands.

"Hey, Lighting-Bolt." Teddy said. "What's wrong? Is it your scar?" Harry raised up to answer, saw Rigel with him and scowled. Rigel raised his eyebrows.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Rigel demanded. Teddy looked between him and Harry in surprise.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Harry asked. Rolling his eyes.

"Don't get smart with me." Rigel said. There was nothing he hated more than someone getting smart with him. When his friends teased and really didn't mean it was one thing, but when they were being a smart-ass he couldn't stand that.

Harry rolled his eyes his temper flaring. But staid nothing, just gave Rigel a glare.

"Harry, what in Merlin's magic is wrong with you?" Rigel demanded. Harry wasn't the only one out of the four friends, who had a temper they couldn't control.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry repeated. "If you don't know that then you're more stupid than I thought."

"Excess me." Rigel demanded, taking a step toward Harry, Teddy got between them and held his hands out.

"Hold up." Teddy said. "Come on, we're all friends here. We can work this out without trading blows."

"Friends." Harry said. "Yeah right, friends don't do what he did."

"I like to know what the hell I did." Rigel said, glaring at Harry.

"You should know." Harry said. Jumping to his feet.

"Come on, you two, just calm down." Teddy pleaded. He turned to Harry. "Lighting, you've been in a bad mood a lot lately. What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Harry yelled, a few students going by stopped and looked. "Let's start with someone putting my name in the goblet of fire. That person most likely wants me dead. I got piles of homework waiting for me upstairs. I can't get any sleep at night and my bloody scar won't stop hurting." Harry took a breath, his voice rose with every sentence. "And to top it all off, my so-called best friend is trying to steal my girl."

Rigel suddenly started to laugh. "Is this what I was supposed to have done? Harry there is nothing between me and Ginny. Sassy is just a friend."

"Ginny is my girl!" Harry yelled. "Leave her alone." Now just about the whole school was watching and whispering. Not once has any of them ever seen any of the Gryffinclaws even arguing, little long about to attack each other.

"Harry, I don't want Ginny." Rigel said. "She's like a sister to me."

"Why Have you been spending so much time with her?" Harry asked. "I barely even get to see her anymore." He started rubbing his scar. He didn't really know where all this anger was coming from. He just knew he couldn't lose Ginny, for any reasons.

Rigel rolled his eyes. "Never knew you could be so jealous. Harry, you need to just stop. You're making a fool of yourself."

"I'm not a fool!" Harry yelled, then, suddenly, he tackled Rigel to the ground and started punching him. The whole school gasped, not many people were brave enough to fight Rigel, with fist or with magic, just a few stupid Slytherins who always ended up regretting it.

There was more gasped as Rigel started hitting back, and soon they were rolling around the floor punching each other. It was a good thing they had been best friends for so long, that they were just punching each other and not going for their wands. They both knew enough spells that could really do some damage to the other person. Teddy didn't know what to do as he watched his two best friends rolling around on the floor beating each other to a pulp. The other students were no help, they just cheered whoever they wanted to win.

Harry brought his foot up and kicked Rigel off him, he then stood, as Rigel did. Harry took swing at Rigel, but he ducked. And came back up and caught Harry in the jaw. He stumbled back, then came back and punched Rigel in the eye, knock him to the ground. He let out a growl of anger, jumped up, and tackled Harry to the ground and started punching where ever he could reach.

"Stop, Rigel! Harry!" Was all poor Teddy was able to say, he didn't know what to do. He's seen Rigel beat people up before, but never one of their best friends. Harry was now on the ground Rigel now on top of him, but he still was able to give Rigel a good punch in the nose.

The crowds suddenly parted as Sirius and Cody pushed their way through. "What's going on here?" Sirius demanded. He then cursed when he saw his nephew on top of another student punching him.

"Rigel, stop!" Sirius cried, moving forward, he grabbed his nephew around the waist and pulled him off. "What have I told you about..." Sirius' words died in his throat when he saw who his nephew had beaten up.

"Harry," Cody said. Shock on his face as he had to restrain his brother, who had jumped up and went for Rigel. Cody held Harry around the waist, holding him back.

Harry had a bruise forming on his face and his jaw was starting to swell. He reached up to wipe of the blood coming from his busted lip. His glasses were also off, and laying on the floor broke. Rigel didn't look any better, he had a black-eye forming, and a bloody nose.

Cody turned and glared at Rigel. "Look at him, why would you do that? He's your best friend."

"I don't like being accused of doing things I didn't do." Rigel said. "Besides, look at my nose. I think he broke it." Sirius pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to his nephew. Who took it and held it and covered his nose. As Cody picked up Harry's broken glasses.

"Mind telling us what this was all about?" Sirius demanded. Harry and Rigel looked at each other, both their anger leaving them and fading away. As they saw the shape the other was in.

"Just a misunderstanding is all." Rigel said. Sirius looked between his godson and nephew. Who both looked as if they had been ran over by a runway hippogriff.

"Must have been one hell of a misunderstanding." Sirius said. "Look at the two of you. Prongs, Moony and I might have gotten into little fights or misunderstandings ever once in a while, but we never beat the shit out of one another." He turned to Rigel. Who for the first time in his life looked ashamed about something he did. "You're grounded." Rigel's looked at his uncle shocked, Sirius has not once in his life ever punished him for anything. He's yelled at him, but never grounded him. How could he ground him they were at school. It's not like Rigel could go anywhere.

"What do you mean grounded." Rigel demanded, sounding like he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Just what I said." Sirius said. "No more Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the year." He pointed at Harry. "Look what you did to my godson." He turned to Harry and pointed at Rigel. "And look what you did to my nephew. You know what I'm grounding you too, no Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the year." Harry would have loved to tell Sirius he couldn't ground him, but he was unable to move his jaw to talk, he tried but it hurt too much. "Don't think I can't ground you, Jesse might be your guardian, but I'm you godfather and hae some say over you. And you know once Jesse sees you he'll agree." Harry put his head down and Sirius turned back to Rigel.

"Just go on and have Madam Pomfrey have her look at that nose. Teddy," Teddy gave a start, looking like he was afraid Sirius was going to tell him he was grounded too. "Go with him. Make sure he doesn't get into anymore misunderstandings." Teddy nodded, before following Rigel up the stairs.

"Come on, Harry, your healing is going to have to wait I'm afraid." Sirius said, motioning for Harry to follow him. "Your eldest brother is waiting for you." Harry said nothing, he just rubbed his jaw as he followed Sirius up the steps, Cody right behind him. "I can't believe the two of you. Best friends tearing each other apart. And did you see poor Teddy, you guys had that boy scared to death. He didn't know what to do."

"Come one, Sirius." Cody said. "Jesse can wait. Lighting needs his jaw taken care of."

"We'll take care of it in Dumbldore's office." Sirius said. "Okay, kiddo." He said, ruffling Harry's hair.

Sirius led Harry up to Doubledore's office. Told the statue the password and then they went up the moving staircase. When it stopped. Sirius lifted the round piece on the griffin head door knocker and knocked.

"Come in." Was heard from inside. Sirius opened the door and allowed Harry to walk in first. Upon entering he heard a gasp and looked to see Ginny sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbeldore's desk. She jumped up out of her chair and ran right to him.

"Oh my god!" Ginny said. "Harry, what happen?" Harry didn't answer. He searched for something in Ginny's sapphire eyes. He saw all the concern and love there and suddenly felt like a fool. Rigel might be a girl chaser, but Ginny would never cheat on him or leave him. No matter who it was.

"He was in a fight." Sirius said. Jesse who stood in a corner next to Bill Weasley rolled his eyes, and came walking over to them, pulling out his wand. "I grounded him. I'll explain everything later." Jesse gave a nod.

"His jaw's broke, Jesse." Cody told his older brother. "Fix it for him." The way he sounded you would have thought it was him with the broke jaw.

"His jaw wouldn't be breaking if he hadn't been fighting." Jesse said.

"Who did it?" Ginny demanded. Her eyes narrowing. Harry shook his head, pointing to his jaw, trying to tell her it hurt to talk. She understood what he was saying, and took his hand as Jesse pointed his wand at Harry's jaw. He closed his eyes tight, squeezing Ginny's hand. He couldn't help but to be nervous when someone. No matter who it was. pointed their wand at him. After what happen that Halloween night, who wouldn't be.

"_Episkey_." Jesse said. Harry felt a little pain, as his jaw bone went back together, then just like that the pain was gone."

"Thanks." Harry said, rubbing his jaw. It was still sore, but not as bad. Jesse said nothing as he went and stood by Bill.

"When I find out who did it this, I'm going to curse him in the middle of next week." Ginny threatened. Harry smirked, imagining Ginny hexing Rigel.

Someone cleared their throat and they both looked at Dumbeldore. Ginny's face turned red when she realized she had just threatened another student right in front of the headmaster.

"Please the both of you have a seat." Dumbeldore said, pointing to the two chairs in front of him. Ginny took Harry's hand and led him over to the two chairs in front of Dumbeldore's desk. The chairs were close enough together that they were able to hold hands. Harry looked around to see who all was here.

Jesse was back standing in a corner next to Dumbeldore's desk, by Bill Weasley, Bill was looking at Harry amused, but Jesse was giving him a look that told Harry he was going to get a telling off later. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood on the other side of the room. Mrs. Weasley was giving Harry a disappointed look, but Mr. Weasley's expression said boys will be boys. Cody and Sirius had decided to stand behind Harry and Ginny's chairs. Tonks was also here she was standing behind Dumbledore holding a glass jar in her hands. Harry couldn't see all that good without his glasses, but he could swear the jar had a beetle in it.

They were also two people Harry didn't know sitting in chairs on either side of Dumbeldore. Dumbledore himself beamed at Harry and Ginny.

"Who would like to explain everything to this lovely couple?" Harry and Ginny both blushed as Dumbeldore's eyes twinkled madly.

"I guess I will." Jesse said, stepping forward. "Harry, Ginny, you know that Bill and I have been up to something." They both nodded. "Well, right before the second task I got a letter from Bill, so I went to the Leaky Cauldern to meet him, he convinced me to come to the Burrow with him and talk to his parents about the stories Skeeter keeps putting in the paper about you two."

"A friend of mine has the Daily Prophet sent to him in Egypt." Bill cut in. "He saw the stories and showed me. The one about the ball really ticked me off. I know my little sister and I know she isn't the type of person that just... that does the things Skeeter was saying. Ginny writes to me a lot, and she told me about dating Seamus Finnigan, she also told me about dumping him and then about her and Harry being together." Bill looked at Harry. "Ginny has liked you since second year."

"Bill!" Ginny said, her face turning red as Harry looked at her surprised.

"My point is, I know Ginny better than anyone else in my family." Bill said. "So, I knew what Skeeter was saying were lies, so I sent an owl to Jesse, had him meet me, then we went to talk to mum and dad. We all decided it was about time that someone was to put a stop to all Skeeter's lies. So that's were my friend here comes in at." Bill pointed at one of the people sitting by Dumbledore. It was a guy, a year or two older than Bill and Jesse, he had brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing robs of black with silver trim.

"This here is an old friend of Jesse and mine." Bill said. "Though he left Hogwarts two years before us. "This is Ethan McPherson, he is a wizard lawyer. He is in the middle of a case, that Mum, dad, and Jesse filed against the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter."

"Case?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley." Ethan McPherson said. "Your parents and Mr. Potter's brother, are suing the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter, for defamation of character, stalking, harassment, and emotional distress. We have already brought the case up against the Wizardry courts, a judge granted the okay to bring this to the Wizengamot and has filed a Restraining Order against Ms. Skeeter, she is not allowed within five hundred feet of any Wealsey or Potter, if she is caught in violation of this order she will be charged, and giving a fine and might even spend a little time in Azkaban."

"She might just go to Azkaban anyway." Tonks added, holding up the jar and giving it a shake. The beetle looked as if it was trying to hold on for dear life.

"Um...what's with the beetle?" Harry asked. Ginny laughed.

"That's what Rigel and I have been up to." She said, pointing at it. "You know I've tried to figure out how Skeeter is following us and getting them pictures of us. Well, Rigel came to me one day after talking to Sirius and told me he thought maybe Skeeter was an animagus, so we went and looked Skeeter up and found she wasn't registered. We couldn't figure out what she could be, so I thought back. Thinking about any weird acting animals that was always around us when the pictures were taken. And I thought back. Do you remember when we were in front of the fountain, I said I had tried to kill a nasty looking beetle?" Harry nodded.

"I thought back to the second task. I heard Victor Krum tell Hermione that she had a beetle in her hair." Ginny went on. "Well, that got me thinking about the time you and I were in the Ravenclaw common room, right before you came in Chaser had chased around a beetle. And when we first kissed on the marble staircase and when Hermione had given you that Newspaper in front of the Great Hall, there was a beetle on the banister both times."

"Hang on." Harry said. "You're not trying to tell me that beetle is.."

"Rita Skeeter." Ginny grinned. "Rigel and I found her just today, she was sitting outside the Ravenclaw common room."

Now Harry really felt like a fool and an idiot. Rigel and Ginny has just been trying to catch Rita Skeeter."

"Now the Ministry is bringing up charges against her." Tonks said. "Trespassing, and being illegal aniamgus. I get to take her there myself."

"Now, for the reason the other person is here." Bill said, pointing at the other person Harry didn't know, a woman with golden blonde hair and blue eyes wearing red robes. "This is Ethan's wife Beatrice McPherson, she is Head editor of The Wizard Word News Press, and she is here to tell the truth, and to hear what really happened between you and Harry and his scar hurting and the fits Skeeter said he has and to write about our case, because you know the Daily Prophet will tell nothing but lies."

"Why don't you guys go ahead and tell me." Beatrice said. Pulling parchment and a quill out of her bag. Harry and Ginny sat in Dumbledore's office for over two hours telling their stories. And when they got done they were finally allowed to leave.

"Now tell me what happen to you." Ginny demanded. Harry chewed on his lip, not hat he was calm down and knew the truth, he didn't really want to snitch on his friend.

"Hold up there, Harry." Jesse called, after he had followed them out. Sirius and Cody were with him.

"What is this about you being in a fight?" He demanded.

"I've already grounded him." Sirius said. "No more Hogsmeade weekends for the rest of the year, Rigel too."

"He was fighting someone too?" Jesse asked.

"He was fighting someone alright." Cody scowled "He was fighting Harry."

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Rigel did that to your face?" Ginny demanded. Harry looked away. "I'm going to kill him!" She took a step down the corridor, but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Don't, Gin, it was my fault." Harry said.

"Your fault?" Cody asked. Harry nodded and looked down.

"What happen?" Ginny asked, laying her hand on Harry's arm.

"I um... got jealous of all the times you and him were spending together, and accused him of.." Harry kicked the floor with his foot. "I accused him of trying to take you from me and attacked him." Ginny's mouth dropped in shock, both Cody and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Harry, I want you to find Rigel and say your sorry." Jesse said. "And Sirius' grounding stands, he has a right to punish you." Harry just nodded knowing there was no use arguing, he doubted he would have had time to go to Hogsmeade anytime soon, all the homework he had, he would probably still be doing it next school year.

Jesse and the other two soon left Harry and Ginny alone, Jesse and Sirius went to go to the Ministry with Tonks and Cody went to see what Fred and George was up to. Ginny turned to Harry.

"Harry, how could you think that?" Ginny demanded. "You're the only one.."

"I know." Harry said, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall. "I already feel like a fool. I think it's all this stress, the tournament, not getting any sleep, my scar hurting all the time."

Ginny wanted to yell at Harry and tell him he was an idiot, but he looked so lost sitting there, so tired and stressed out she couldn't do it. So she sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him to her. Harry put his head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Harry, everything is going to be fine." Ginny said.

"I'm scared." He admitted. Ginny kissed the top of his head.

"Of what?" She asked.

"Voldemort is coming back I just know it." Harry said, in an almost whisper. Ginny shook her head.

"Baby, you don't know that." She said. Harry pulled away.

"I can feel it." Harry said. "He's coming back and it scares me, because I'm afraid he'll kill everyone I care about, like he killed my mum and dad."

"Harry, that won't happen." Ginny said, taken his hand.

"And now because I'm a jealous idiot I just lost one of my very best friends." Harry said.

"No you didn't." A voice said. Harry and Ginny, looked up to see Rigel and Teddy standing over them.

"Rigel, I'm sorry about earlier." Harry said. "I don't know why I did what I did. I think..." Harry was cut off by Rigel holding his hand up.

"It never happened." Rigel said.

"If that's true then you got grounded for something that never happened." Teddy said. Rigel glared at him. Before turning back to Harry.

"Harry, just forget about." Rigel said. "We've been friends for so long, we were bound to get in a fight over something sooner or later."

Harry grinned. Happy that he didn't lose his best friend.

"You three and Uncle Siri are the only people I gave a damn about." Rigel said.

"How cute." Teddy said. "Hear that guys? He gives a damn about us." Rigel glared at Teddy.

"Would you shut up let me finish." Rigel said. He knelt in front of Harry, and smacked him lightly on the knee. "Our little fight got me thinking."

"Little." Ginny said. "Your little fight broke his jaw." Rigel looked at Harry in surprise.

"I'm fine now." Harry said. "Jesse held it."

"I really didn't mean to hit you that hard." Rigel said.

"He broke your nose." Teddy said. "You're even."

"Harry broke your nose?" Ginny asked, smirking. After hearing that, Ginny became friendlier toward Rigel. "What was it you were saying."

"Our fight made me think." Rigel said. "We're going to fight with one another now and then. But you three are the only ones I truly trust." Rigel held up his hand when Harry had opened his mouth. "I mean besides Uncle Sirius. I want to make sure no matter what we'll stay friends, and we'll be here for each other, and keep each other safe."

"Where are you going with this?" Ginny asked. Rigel looked up and down the hall before turning back to his friends. "Not here someone might hear." He stood up and held his hand out to help Harry up. He then slung his arm round Harry's shoulder as he led them away.

Rigel took them up to the seventh floor corridor, opposite of a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to ballet. They watched as Rigel walk pass a blank wall three times concentrating hard on something. Then to their surprised a door appeared. He opened it.

"After you." Rigel said, motioning for them to enter the room. All three walked in wondering just what Rigel was doing.

When they entered the room was almost empty, except for about twelve white lit candles that were in a circle on the floor.

"Trouble, where are we?" Ginny asked, as Rigel shut the door.

"Room of Requirement." Rigel answered. "I found this room last year when searching the castle for Pettigrew. Sorry I never showed it to you before, but I used it to come think." He pointed to the circle of candles. "Have a seat."

Harry sat down, Ginny sat on his right side, and Teddy sat on his left, as Rigel sat on the other side of him, making it a complete circle.

"I brought you guys here, because I don't what anyone to know what we are about to do." Rigel said. "Uncle Sirius would freak if he knew I knew about stuff like this. I know he cares about me, but I also know he fears whose side I would choose if Voldemort was to come back." Rigel said.

"Our side of course." Harry said. Rigel gave him an almost smile.

"Now, if you are willing to do what I want, you can't tell anyone." Rigel said.

"What do you want us to do?" Ginny asked. Rigel looked at each one for a moment. His light gray eyes looking spooky in the candle lit.

"I want us to make a magical friend oath." Rigel said. Teddy looked confused but Harry's eyebrows rose up. And Ginny's mouth dropped.

"Um, what the hell is a magical friend oath." Teddy asked.

"It's when you make an oath to be someone's friend no matter what and vow to protect them for the rest of your life." Ginny said. "It's illegal because you have to give said person a bit of your magic."

"How the hell do you do that?" Teddy demanded.

" ou cut your palm and drop four drops of blood into a fire, while you close your eyes and concentrate on your magic." Rigel said. "As you cut your palm, you have to will some of your magic in your blood, but only a tiny bit or something can go wrong."

"Trouble, you do know this is illegal?" Ginny asked. "Not that I think this is a bad thing to do, if done for the right reason, but if we are found out we could spend a lot of time in Azkaban." Rigel snorted.

"You have to be caught in the middle of the doing the oath to get in trouble." Rigel said. "They have no proof you did it. So they have to see you doing it to make the charges stick, besides, with who Harry is and who my family is." Rigel scowled at that. "They would never try to do anything to us. Look, Harry's feeling are always right, and we all know Voldemort didn't die. some thing kept him alive. Something I'm determined to found out, so we can stop him and finally have peace. We're not always around each other, by doing this we'll know if the other one is in trouble. But if we do this we really have to trust each other." With that he looked at Harry.

"I trust you, Rigel" Harry said. "Really I do. I don't know what was wrong with me before." Rigel gave a nod.

"But, we all have to be wearing something just like the other, like an amulet or pendant." Ginny said.

"We are." Rigel said and he patted his back.

"Our tattoos?" Ginny asked. "They'll work?" Rigel nodded.

"So are we going to do this?" Rigel asked.

"I'm in." Harry said. Ginny looked at him for a moment and their eyes meet.

"Me too." Ginny said. Teddy looked back and forth between them all.

"Me too." He finally said. Rigel only nodded.

"I'll go first." He pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket and opened it. "If you are not sure what to do, just say and do what I do." They nodded and Rigel held is hand over the small fire, palm up and closed his eyes.

"I, Rigel Regulus Black, willing gives a bit of my magic to Harry Potter, Ted Lupin, and Ginevra Weasley, and vow to be their friend no matter what and to protect them from danger." At that Rigel cut across his palm then turned his hand and let four drops of blood drip into the fire, before pulling his hand away. He opened his eyes, then handed the knife to Harry, who took it and took a deep breath, he copied Rigel and held his hand over the fire palm up.

"I, Harry Sirius Potter, willing gives a bit of my magic to Ginevra Weasley, Rigel Black, and Ted Lupin, and vow to be their friend no matter what and protect them from danger." Harry then cut his hand and let four drops of blood dip into the flame, then pulled away. He then handed the knife to Ginny, she took it with a slightly shaky hand. Then copied what the other two had done.

" I, Ginevra Elizabeth Weasley willing gives a bit of my magic to Harry Potter, Ted Lupin and Rigel Black and vow to be their friend no matter what and protect them from danger." She then cut her palm letting the four drops of blood into the fire, the flame got higher. She then handed the knife to Teddy who copied the other three.

"I, Ted Remus Lupin, willing gives a bit of my magic to Rigel Black, Harry Potter and Ginvera Weasley and vow to be their friend no matter what and protect them from danger ." He then cut his palm and let the four drops of blood into the fire,the flame got higher as he pulled back.

At first nothing happen, but then all four screamed out as their tattoos suddenly burn as if they were on fire, then the fire shot up to the ceiling. At the same time they screamed out real loud as it felt as if their tattoos had been ripped out of their back, as three tiny ink looking griffins flew into the flame, they connected and made one big fiery griffin, then four different fiery griffins flew out of the fire and hit them each right where their tattoo was. They gasped because it felt like they were getting tattoos. Then as quickly as it came the pain stopped and the fire went out all at once.

"Is that it?" Teddy asked. "Did it work?" Rigel looked at Harry. "Turn around and let me see your back." Harry did as told and Rigel raised Harry's shirt to look, he grinned at what he saw, their tattoos where no long regular griffins, they stood the same way and was just as big, but the griffin it's self now had two fiery wings coming from it's back and looked as if it was standing in flames.

"Look at Harry's tattoo, it worked." Rigel said. Ginny and Teddy came over and looked.

"Man, that looks wicked." Teddy said.

"What does it look like?" Harry asked. Teddy took his shirt off and showed Harry his.

"They'll be like that for the rest of our lives." Rigel said. "And the best part we'll know if one of us is in danger. That way if Pettigrew goes after Lighting-Bolt again or if Voldemort comes back and gose after Harry or one of us is in danger we'll know. We may fight but we'll never stop being friends this oath with make sure we'll be friends into the day we die."

"Why do I suddenly feel a little more powerful?" Harry asked. "Like I have more strength." Rigel grinned.

"That's because you now have all our magic in you." He said. "That's what flame and griffin was doing, it's usually done with using an amulet or a piece of cloth, so the other wizard magic doesn't go into you, but it has been done this way, and it makes you more powerful than carrying the others magic with you. Why do you think you had to do four drops of blood one for you and one for each of us."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Now if the bastard does come back he'll be sorry." Rigel said.

"Yeah, because the four of us will defeat him." Harry said. "Together."

"Together." The other three echoed, then didn't noticed , but their griffin tattoo glowed for a moment.

_A.N. That last part with the oath just popped on my head while I was typing the chapter, hope it was good and not stupid and I hope the rest of the chapter was good too, next one well be a little time skip and Harry will find out what the third task is, I might even put it, in there, and I'm sure you realize this story doesn't have much more till it's done just a few more chapters, but I do plan on doing the next three books, so when this one ends I'll be starting Harry Sirius Potter and the order of the Phoenix. _


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter

_A.N. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been real busy lately._

Chapter 16

"Lighting-Bolt," Teddy said, shaking Harry's shoulder. "Come on, Lighting, wake up, class is over." Harry woke with a start and looked around to see he wasn't in an old mansion cursing Pettigrew, he was in Trelawney's classroom, on a bean bag chair and he had fallen asleep and had another one of those freaking dreams he keeps having.

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around to see the classroom was empty.

"Come on, man." Rigel said, he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Ginny needs to let you get sleep at night."

"Very funny." Harry mumbled, pulling his arm away. "It's not Ginny, we don't.. It's my damn scar and those weird dreams I keep having."

"I think you should tell someone about it." Teddy said, as Rigel went down the trap door.

"Like who?" Harry demanded . "Nobody is going to care that I have headaches and funny dreams."

"That's not true. You can tell Jesse or Sirius. They would care." Teddy said, motioning for Harry to go before him. "Don't want you falling asleep on the ladder and breaking your neck."

"Ha.. Ha." Harry rolled his eyes. "You two are just so funny today." He went down the ladder and stood next to Rigel , as they waited for Teddy to follow. "Is it my fault Trelawney puts students to sleep. Rigel sleeps all the time and you don't pick on him."

"He knows better." Rigel said. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Rigel sleeps all the time, but you don't." Teddy said. "And it's not just divinations, you've fallen asleep for every class. Ginny said you missed the Nifflers the other day, because you leaned up against the front of Hagrid's hut and went to sleep. And You fell asleep in History of magic a couple of days ago."

"Who doesn't?" Rigel asked. "Come on, Morph, leave the kid alone."

"Kid?" Harry said. "We're the same age."

"Nope." Rigel shook his head. "I was born two days before you, my friend." Harry rolled his eyes. If anyone was a kid out of them it would be Ginny, her birthday was August 11th. She would be the youngest. And that would make Teddy the eldest, since his birthday was May 2nd.

Not long after that Harry said bye to his two friends and turned to go toward the Potions classroom and Teddy and Rigel headed for transfiguration.

"Hey, Kiddo, wait up." Sirius called, Harry turned around and Sirius looked him over. "Are you feeling alright you don't look too good."

"I'm fine, Padfoot." Harry said. "What did you need." Sirius still looked worried, but let it go.

"I was told by Bagman to tell you to meet him and the other champions on the Quidditch field at nine o'clock." Sirius said. "So they can tell you what the last task is going to be."

"But I thought it wasn't till June." Harry asked. "It's only April." Sirius rolled his eyes with a grin.

"It is, silly." Sirius said and ruffled Harry's hair. "But they still have to tell you what it is so you can get ready."

"Brilliant." Harry mumbled. "I just wish it was already over." Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"So do I, kiddo." He said. But then frowned. "Harry, are you sure you're alright? Want me to walk you to the hospital wing?" Get Madam Pomfrey to give you a Pepper up potion." Harry shook his head.

"No, Sirius." Harry snapped. "I'm fine. I just haven't been getting any sleep."

"Do I have to give Ginny a little talk?" Sirius teased.

"You sound like Rigel." Harry said. Sirius continued to frown at him. "Is that all you wanted, Sirius? I'm going to be late for class."

"Yeah, go ahead." Sirius said. He gave Harry a short little hug then let him go. He frowned as he watched Harry walk away, looking as if he could drop at any minute. He made a mental note to tell Rigel to keep a close eye on Harry.

"Potter!" Snape snapped. The moment Harry walked through the door. "You're late, that's twenty points from Ravenclaw."

The Ravenclaws groaned and some even shot Harry dirty looks, but he ignored it all and walked over and took his seat next to Ginny. Snape frowned when he got no argument or smart comment from Harry and watched him for a few seconds before turning away.

"Where have you been." Ginny whispered as Harry sat down next to her. "You're five minutes late."

"Sirius stopped me in the hall." Harry answered. "Bagman wanted the champions to meet him on the Quidditch pitch tonight. He's going to tell us the next task."

"Where's your stuff?" Was Ginny's next Questions, as she set up her cauldron. Harry looked at her confused, then realized she meant his cauldron and potion book. He groaned.

"Damn, I forgot my bag in Trelawney's class." Harry mumbled. And laid his head on the desk in his arms. Ginny shook Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, get up, borrow one of the class cauldrons." Ginny said. "And get to work, I'll give you some ingredients. Here I've written down the potion we have to do." Harry only mumbled but didn't move. "Harry, come on. You can't sleep in here. Snape will give you detention." Harry raised up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll go ask Snape if you can use a cauldron." Ginny stood. "Don't go back to sleep." She walked toward Snape. Harry watched her talking to him, he frowned, then pointed at the supple closet. Ginny walked in it and got out a cauldron and brought it back and sat it up in front of Harry. She then got in her bag and got out what he would need for the assignment.

"Harry, I'm not doing it for you." Ginny said. Harry straightened up and picked up the assignment Ginny wrote down. He knew this potion. It was one his Mum made a lot. He even helped her. He picked up a vile and went to pour it in, but Ginny grabbed his wrist.

"Harry," She said. "You're going to blow it up, you put this first." She handed him the right one. "What is wrong with you?" Harry didn't answer he just sat it back down and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Then jumped when a hand slammed down on the desk in front of him.

"Detention, Potter." Snape snapped. "Seven o'clock tonight."

"I can't." Harry said. Snape's eyebrows rose.

"Excess me, Potter. Did you just refuse to come to detention." Harry shook his head.

"Bagman wants the champions on the Quidditch pitch by nine, he's going to explain the next task." Harry explained.

"Six then." Snape snapped. Harry didn't answer, he just closed his eyes. Snape slammed his hand on the desk again. "Mr. Potter, if you want to sleep, go do it out in the hall. Not in my classroom ." Harry didn't move. "Go, Potter! Now. Out of my classroom." Harry didn't say anything, he just stood and walked out the door. He sat down in the corridor and leaned up against the wall. Trying to stay awake.

"Little, Bro, what are you doing out here?" Cody came walking up. Harry looked up at him.

"Got in trouble with Snape." Harry answered. Cody grinned.

"I get in trouble with him all the time." Cody said. He kicked Harry's foot lightly. "Don't let Jesse find out. You'll get an earful. I just left him and Sirius. Our godfather was telling all kinds of things about you."

"What? I haven't done anything." Harry said. "Well beside now, but Sirius doesn't know about Snape sending me into the hall." Cody knelt in front of Harry.

"He's worried about you." Cody told him. "Seems to think you haven't been getting any sleep and look ready to drop." Cody looked Harry over. "He's right you know. Is it your scar like that one time?"

"It's been hurting none stop." Harry said. "And I can't do my school work or get any sleep." Cody frowned.

"Maybe you should get Pomfrey to give you something." Cody said. Harry shook his head.

"Cody, you know I don't like drinking potions." Harry said. "They're all nasty."

"Well, if it gets any worse tell someone." Cody said.

"I'll be fine, Cody." Harry said. "Why is everyone worrying about me?"

"Because we love you." Cody said. He hit Harry's foot. "I got to go, just take care of yourself. It would kill me if anything happened to you." Harry grinned at his older brother.

"See you around." Harry said. Cody ruffled his hair then walked away.

At six o'clock Harry went down to do his detention with Snape. Where he was made to clean every cauldron in the classroom, without magic. By the time Sanpe let Harry go, his hands were sore.

Snape let Harry go at half past eight as he crossed the entrance hall, Cedric came up from the Hufflepuff common room.

"What do you reckon it'll be?" He asked Harry, as they went together down the stone steps, out into the cloudy night. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels, she reckons we've got to find treasure."

"That wouldn't be too bad." said Harry, "but didn't we already kinda do that. With the lake and hostage thing."

"That's what I told Fleur." Cedric said. "But she says it's different." They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stand, and walked out onto the field.

"What've they done to it?" Cedric said, indignantly, stopping dead.

The Quidditch field was no longer flat. It looked as though somebody has been building long, low walls all over it, that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"They're hedges!" Harry said, bending to examine the nearest one. "Ginny isn't going to like this."

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice.

Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Krum and Fleur. Harry and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges. Fleur beamed at Harry as he came nearer. Her attitude toward him had changed completely since he had saved her sister from the lake. Harry even caught her and Ginny actually having friendly conventions with each other.

"Well, what do you think?" said Bagman, happily as Harry and Cedric claimed over the last hedge. "Growing nicely, aren't they. Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry." He added, grinning, spotting the less-than-happy expressions on the two Quddicitch players. "You'll have your Qudditich field back to normal once the task it over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're building here?"

"A maze." Harry said, when no one else answered.

"That's right!" Bagman beamed at him. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We just have to get through the maze?" Fleur asked.

"There will be obstacles," Bagman explained, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures... then there will be spells that must be broken... all sorts of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading in points will get a head start into the maze." Bagman beamed at Harry and Cedric. "Then Mr. Krum will enter.. then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun eh?"

"With Hagrid providing the creatures." Harry mumbled to Cedric. "I don't think fun is the word to use." Cedric snorted. But when Bagman looked their way, they both nodded politely with the others.

"Very well... if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly..."

Harry turned to follow Cedric up to the castle when Krum tapped him on the shoulder. "Could I have a word?"

"Yeah, alright?" Harry said, slightly surprised.

"Will you Walk with me?" Krum asked.

"Okay," Harry said, curiously.

Harry and Krum left the stadium together, but Krum didn't set a course for the Drumstrang ship. Instead, he walked toward the forest.

"What are we going this way for?" Harry asked.

"Don't want to be overheard." Krum said, shortly. When they reached a spot Krum thought they wouldn't be heard, he stopped and turned to Harry.

"I want you to tell your brother to stay away from Hermy-own-nnniy." Krum said. Harry frowned at him.

"Who?" Harry demanded.

"Hermy-own-nnniy." Krum said. "He keeps asking her to get back with him. And I have invited Hermy-own-nnniy to visit my house this summer." Harry still looked at Krum confused, then it clicked.

"Oh, you mean Hermione." Harry said. Then his frown deepened. Where was it any of his business what Cody and Hermione did. And why tell Harry to tell Cody to leave her alone, couldn't Krum do it himself, and besides, she was Cody's girl first.

"Krum, what Cody does really isn't my business." Harry said. "He wouldn't listen to me anyway." Krum just frowned at him.

"She talks about Cody all the time." Krum said. "You just tell your brother to stay away from her."

"No," Harry said. "I'm not telling him to stay away from anyone. If you want him to be told, tell him yourself. I would really love to see that." Krum opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of a dog barking stopped him.

"What's that?" He asked. Harry listened.

"It sounds like Chaser." Harry said. "My girlfriend's dog." He walked toward the sound, Krum followed. "Chaser, that you, boy?" At the sound of Harry's voice the little dog came running out of the forest to him, covered in mud. Harry bent down to pick him up. "What are you doing out here. Ginny is probably going crazy looking for you." The little Yorkshire Terrier looked into the forest as Harry held him and barked.

"Where did he come from?" Krum demanded.

"He's my girlfriend's dog." Harry answered. "I don't know what he's doing out here."

"The red-head you went to the Yule Ball with?" Krum asked. Harry nodded. "Her name is Geneva isn't it. My little cousin asked her to the ball, but she had said no."

"Her name is Ginevra." Harry snapped, suddenly feeling angry. "And of course she said no. She's got a boyfriend. Me." Krum frowned at Harry once more.

Chaser began to bark again and looked into the forest. Harry got the feeling he wanted to tell him something.

"Alright, boy, do you want to tell me something?" Harry asked. Chaser jumped out of his arms and ran toward the forest. "Hey, come back." He called and ran after the little dog.

"Chaser, come on, boy." Harry cried, running after him. When he finally stopped, he noticed a shape lying on the ground. He walked slowly toward it. And when he came upon it he couldn't believe his eyes. There lying on the ground was Barty Crouch, the knees of his robs was ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven. Harry knelt next to him and shook him, Crouch's eyes flew open and he started mumbling things.

"Isn't he a judge?" Krum asked, making Harry jump. He hadn't noticed Krum had followed him. "He works for your ministry, right?" Harry nodded and hesitated just a moment, before he reached out and shook Crouch.

"Mr. Crouch." Harry asked. "Are you alright?" Crouch reached out and grabbed Harry by his shirt. Chaser stood down at Crouch's feet still barking off into the woods, like he thought someone was there.

"I've... done.. stupid... things." Crouch said. He looked as if he was going mad, his eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. "Must.. tell .. Dumbledore. Tell... Dumbeldore.."

"Chaser , shut up!" Harry snapped at the dog. "I'm trying to hear him." He turned back to Crouch. "Tell Dumbeldore what? Mr. Crouch."

"Who ... are you?" Crouch demanded.

"A student from the school." Harry asked.

"You're not one of _his_?" Crouch demanded. Harry shook his head.

"No" He said, not having any clue what Crouch was talking about.

"Dumbldore's?"

"That's right." Harry said, and Crouch pulled him closer.

"Warn... Dumbledore." Crouch said.

"Warn Dumbledore about what?" Harry asked.

"Tell Dumbledore... tell him.. I just.. escaped.. he is stronger.. he's.. he's com..." All a sudden Crouch's hands fell from Harry's shirt and to the ground with a loud thump. His eyes just stared up at Harry, unblinking. Harry suddenly had a flash of bright green eyes staring up at him like that and he jumped up and back away from Crouch and looked around, pulling out his wand.

"What is it?" Krum demanded.

"He's dead." Harry said. "It's weird. Almost like he was..." Harry didn't finish as Chaser just kept barking.

"What?" Krum demanded. "Almost like he was what?" Harry didn't answer he just listen as his tattoo started inching like crazy. He pointed his wand toward the entrance to the forest and shot out his silvery stage and it went running up toward the castle.

Harry could hear footsteps coming his way from deep into the forest and he backed up holding out his wand.

"What?" Krum demanded again. He was really starting to get on Harry's nerves. The footsteps were getting closer and closer and then, Moody stepped out of the shadows in front of them. Harry gave a sigh, but didn't lower his wand completely.

"Potter!" Moody asked. "What are you doing walking around in the forest. And with Krum." Harry pointed down and Crouch's body. "Oh." Harry found it funny Moody didn't seem surprised about seeing Crouch's dead body lying there, but Harry went ahead and explained about chasing after Ginny's dog and come up on Crouch. Moody just nodded, his fake eye rolling all over his head.

"HARRY!" Sirius's panicked voice suddenly yelled. He, Tonks, Dumbledore and Jesse came running into the forest, being led by Harry's patronus.

"Over here." Harry called, and the four of them came running his way.

"Harry, we got your..." Sirius' voice trailed off when he caught sight of Crouch's dead body lying there. It was pretty dark in the forest now, but from the light of the silvery stag they could see Crouch lying there.

Jesse grabbed Harry and pulled him away and Tonks gasped covering her mouth with her hand. Dumbledore just looked down sadly at the body, and Chaser was growling and barking at Moody like he wanted to tear him apart. It became even spoker when the stag disappeared and left them in darkness. Harry explained to them what happen, and why he had come into the forest.

"He kept saying something about someone getting stronger." Harry said. "And was saying someone was coming back when he just... dropped dead."

"You mean he just died, just like that?" Jesse asked. He pulled Harry to him, a lot like the way Cody had when Harry's name came out of the goblet. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. It's so weird." Harry said. "It was almost like he.."

"Almost like what, Harry?" Tonks asked.

"Almost like he had been hit from behind with.. with the killing curse." Harry said. Then shivered and Jesse pulled him closer, knowing he must be thinking about when he witnessed their parents' deaths.

"I think it might be best if we were to get out of the forest and back up to the castle." Dumbeldore said. He waved his wand and a white sheet appeared, he then waved his wand a second time and the sheet covered Couch's body. "Just in case. I'll send Hagrid after.. umm Mr. Crouch."

"Albus, I think Tonks, Jesse and I should look the forest over, make sure no one is still in here." Sirius said.

"No." Harry said. "What if they are someone in here. You might get hurt."

"This is our job, kiddo." Sirius grinned. "It's what we get paid for."

"But.." Harry's protest was cut off by Jesse shaking his head.

"Go on up to the castle now, Harry." He said.

"Why don't I help Black and Potter search,." Moody said. "Tonks, you can walk Potter back up to the school, make sure he gets to his common room." Tonks nodded and put her hand on Harry's shoulder and led him through the forest and up toward the castle. Harry stopped long enough to pick up Chaser and take him with him. He didn't stop barking into they had got out of the forest.

"HARRY!" Ginny's voice yelled, he looked up to see her, Rigel and Teddy, running toward them. When they reached him Ginny threw herself into his arm.

"Merlin, I thought something happen to you!" She cried. Harry had to move the poor little dog or Ginny would have squished him.

"What made you think that?" Tonks asked.

"Mum." Teddy said, looking surprise to see her standing there. "Why are you out here? And why are you with Harry?"

"I've decided to adopt Harry." Tonks said. "Make him my new son. Then give you away to someone."

"Make sure they're rich." Teddy said. "No, really what's going on?"

"I'll let Harry explain it to you." Tonks said. "Now that you three can walk Harry up to the castle. I'm going to help the others search the forest." Tonks left Harry where he was and walked off.

"Search the forest for what?" Rigel asked. Ginny pulled away and Harry handed her Chaser.

"I've been looking for him." Ginny said. "He's always getting out."

"I'll explain everything in a minute." Harry said. "But, first. How did you know where I was?"

"We didn't." Teddy said. "We felt our tattoos itching and knew you had to be the one in danger, since we were all together, we knew it wasn't one of us and after looking everywhere we could think of in the castle. We came out here and there you were."

"My tattoo itched too." Harry said. "So I guess the killer was in the forest right around where Krum and I stood."

"What?" Ginny cried, looking scared. "There was a killer by you. You could have been killed." Harry gave her a smile and pulled her closer.

"Come on let's go up to the Gryffindor common room, I'll explain everything there." Harry said. "I want to tell Cody something anyway."

The next day Harry didn't feel like getting up and going to class, but did anyway. Talk of what happen where already all over the school. And somehow everyone knew Harry had been there.

"Did you hear about Cody?" Teddy asked, as Ginny and Harry sat across from him and Rigel.

"What happen to Cody?" Harry asked, afraid his brother had been hurt.

"He's in trouble for fighting with Krum." Rigel said. Harry's mouth dropped.

"What?" He demanded. Teddy nodded.

"Yeah." Rigel said. "We saw what happen. Krum came in here and Cody saw him and he yelled out his name, then something about if you got a problem with me come to me, leave my little brother out of it."

"Damn, I shouldn't have told Cody what Krum said to me last night." Harry said. "Why did I anyway."

"He also told Krum if you had been killed with Crouch last night it would all be his fault." Teddy added. He then nodded his head down to the end of the table Harry looked to Hermione sitting there picking at her food. "She told Krum he has no right saying who she can or can't talk to or be around."

"She also told him to stay away from her." Rigel said. "Her and Cody have been talking a lot lately, I wouldn't be surprised if they got back together."

"I hope they do." Harry said. "Cody would be happier if they did."

Later that day Harry found out Cody had a week of detention over fighting with Krum and had almost gotten banned from watching the third task, but Dumbledore stepped in and said since his younger brother was in it, Cody had every right to be there. That of course didn't make Karkaroff happy, he was all for Cody being kicked out of school.

The month dragged too slow for Harry, he just wanted June to get here so the tournament would be over. One Friday Jesse had come up to him and told him, that he wouldn't be going to class on Monday neither would Ginny, they had to be in court Monday morning at eight o'clock and would probably be gone most the day. So they had been excess from all classes. Something Harry was glad about, he could sleep all weekend and do his pile of homework when they got back from the Ministry on Monday. And that's just what he did too and Ginny who had been worried about how tired Harry looked lately didn't even bother trying to wake him, and made Rigel and Teddy both leave him alone. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and he wasn't allowed to go anyway.

Since Harry slept all weekend he had no trouble getting up early Monday morning. Jesse had taken a trip home Sunday and brought Harry what he said was the most decent thing Harry had to wear. Which was a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. He made his way downstairs only to see Ginny was already up and dress. She looked beautiful in a blue jean skirt, white blouse and black dress shoes. (Ginny never wore high heels) she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore the sapphire earrings Harry had given her for Christmas.

"Ready?" She asked. Harry nodded and Ginny took his hand and they made their way out of the common room and up to Dumbeldore's office, where him, Sirius, Jesse and Ginny used Dumbledore's fireplace to flew to the Ministry.

"Remember, Harry, no matter what. Skeeter says..." Jesse started, as he helped Harry up.

"Don't lose my temper." Harry said, turning and helping Ginny up. They both dusted their selves off, then held hands as they followed Jesse and Sirius over to the security desk. Harry hadn't been to the Ministry since he was about six years old and his dad brought him with him when he had to pick something up he had forgotten in his office. And by the way Ginny was looking around, he could tell she's never been here at all.

"Hello, Jesse, Sirius." The security guard greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"We're escorting two visitors." Sirius told him, and pointed at Harry and Ginny. "Oh, yes I heard about that. Ms. Weasley's family is already here. Came with Arthur to work this morning." His eyes flickered to Harry's forehead, he pushed his bangs down over his scar.

"Eric, can we get on with it?" Jesse demanded. "Before these two are late for court."

"Yes, of course." Eric said. "Step over here please." Harry and Ginny walked up closer to him, and he held up this long golden rod, thin flexible as a car aerial, and passed it up and down Harry's front and back, then Harry glared at the wizard as he did the same to Ginny.

"Wands," grunted the security wizard, putting down the instrument and holding out his hand. Harry and Ginny both handed him their wands. He dropped Harry's onto this strange brass instrument, which looked like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of the slit in the bass. The wizard tore this off and read the writing upon it.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use four years. That correct."

"Yep," Harry answered, wondering what the point in all that was.

"I keep this." The wizard said, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike. "You get this back," he added, thrusting Harry his wand, his eyes once again going to Harry's forehead. Sirius cleared his throat and he turned away and dropped Ginny's wand onto the brass instrument. It did the same as with Harry's.

"Ten and a half inches, Pegasus feather core, been in use four years. That right?"

"Yes." Ginny answered. The wizard then kept the slip and thrust Ginny her wand back. And looked back at Harry and his eyes once again flickered to his forehead.

"That'll be all, Eric." Jesse said, firmly and gasping Harry by the shoulder, he steered him away from the desk and back toward the lifts. Where, they, Ginny and Jesse had to squeeze on. Most of them greeted either Jesse or Sirius or even both of them and one by one they got off on different floors only to be replaced by more. Harry made sure his bangs hide his scar and tried to hide behind Ginny best he could, but people spotted him anyway.

When they stopped on Level four. A very pretty girl a year or two younger than Jesse; with golden blonde hair and light green eyes, she wasn't wearing robes, but a long colorful skirt and light blue blouse, along with flip-flops, she stepped onto the lift, smiled at Sirius and said hello, but beamed when she saw Jesse standing next to him.

"Hello, Jesse." She said and Harry could swear her eyes lit up. "You haven't been around lately, thought maybe you quite."

"Hello, Frona." Jesse said. "I was one of the Aurors pointed to work at Hogwarts for the Triwizard thing." Frona nodded.

"Oh," She said, her eyes flickered over to Harry. And she gave him a smile. "You most be one of Jesse's little brothers. Which are you Harry or Cody?" Harry was taken back for a moment. Then realized the girl was trying to be nice, acting like she didn't know who he was. And was also a little surprised that Jesse talked about him and Cody at work.

"I'm Cody." He joked. "Nice to meet you." The girl laughed. Harry noticed her eyes seemed to sparkle when she laughed or smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Cody." She said, before turning back to Jesse and started talking to him. And Harry noted while talking to her, Jesse seemed to smile more than usual. When she finally got off on Level two, with all the other people who was left, Harry pulled Sirius over to him by the arm.

"Who was that girl?" He demanded. Sirius glanced back to Jesse, to make sure he wasn't paying attention. He looked back at Harry and whispered.

"Frona Fearcraft. She works up on Level Four in the Spirits Divisions, her job is to keep track of all the hauntings and make sure the ghost doesn't get too nasty and are also being treated fairly, she can expel them from the places their haunting and stuff like that."

"Yeah, but what does she have to do with Jesse?" Harry demanded.

"She has feelings for your brother." Sirius whispered. "She's even asked him out before, but he always turns her down. He won't admit it, but I know he likes her too." Harry frowned as Sirius turned back to Jesse and started talking.

"You think Cody knows about her?" Ginny said. Harry shrugged.

"I'm going to find out." Harry said. "She seemed real nice, and would be good for Jesse. He needs a life of his own."

"Well, I guess we'll see that he gets one." Ginny said. "We'll talk to Cody, come up with a plan to get them two together. I liked her too, and she didn't even care who you were."

"I know, kinda felt good to be known as "Jesse's little brother.'" Harry said. "And not the-boy-who-lived."

"I bet it was." Ginny said and took Harry's hand.

"Department of Mysteries." Said a cool voice.

"Come on guys this is where we get off." Jesse said, and he and Sirius stepped aside to let Ginny and Harry off first. They all walked left, where there was an opening leading to a flight of steps.

"Down here, kiddies." Sirius said cheerfully. The reach the bottom of the stairs and down another corridor. Which Harry thought looked too much like Snape's dungeon's back at Hogwarts.

"It's in courtroom twelve." Jesse told them.

"There you guys are." Mrs. Weasley said, as they turned the corner and came walking up another long corridor. Harry saw her, Mr. Weasley and Bill, along with Ethan McPherson all standing outside a courtroom.

"We're not late are we?" Jesse asked, glancing down at his watch.

"No, it's still ten minutes until court time, but I think we should go on in." Ethan said. He opened the courtroom door and motioned for them all to go in before him.

It was a circle room, with light stone walls, lit by torches. There were about ten seats that could seat three people each, on both sides the room, there was a wooden gate that went around them. Empty benches rose on either side. But ahead in the highest benches of all, where shadowy figures whispering to one another. In front of them was two tables on either side of the room, on the other side of the wooden gate, one where Rita Skeeter, and two other people sat. Harry guessed it was her lawyer and whoever was here from the Daily Prophet. The table on the other side was empty and that was where Ethan led The Weasley parents, Sirius, and Jesse, they walked through a little door, to set at the table, while Harry, Ginny and Bill sat down behind them on the other side. Ethan turned around to address Harry and Ginny.

"What will happen is. They'll ask a few questions, might even call a few of you up to the stand and then decided on rather or not we win the case. We've already went through a few of them, this is the last court date, so you two had to be here."

"Okay," Harry said, suddenly feeling a little nervous. Ginny slipped her finger through his.

"No need to be so nervous." Ginny whispered. "It's not like they'll lock us up if we lose the case." Harry nodded, Ginny's words calming him down a little.

"Alright." A voice said. "It's time." Sirius, Jesse, The Weasley parents and Ethan stood up. Bill then stood and told Harry and Ginny to do the same thing. Harry looked to see the shadowy figures were wizards in gray robes. The one in the middle wore a solid black robe.

"I am Judge Sam Henry." He said. "Now I believe that. Mr. Jesse Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Wealsey are suing both Ms. Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet for Defamation of Character, stalking, harassment, and emotional distress, and have already been granted a Restraining Order by Judge Mary White, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Ethan said. The judge nodded and took off his glasses.

"Now I have given a copy of each Daily Prophet where, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley are mentioned." Judge Henry said. "And you're telling me that none of what she said was true."

"Yes, sir." Ethan said. The Judge nodded.

"You do realize, Mr. McPherson, that charges such as these are hard to prove." Judge Henry Asked. "But I have read your other cases about this and you have been good at convincing the other Judges, so I will hear you all out and then me and then the Wizengamot will vote on rather or not they believe you. And rather or not you will be rewarded."

"Yes, sir." Ethan said. The Judge turned to Skeeters lawyer.

"Mr. Blackstone, I'm aware that Ms. Skeeter is also in trouble for illegal animgus transformation, and is going to court over that as well."

"Yes, sir.." Blackstone said. "There have been charges brought up against her, but might I point out she hasn't been found guilty yet."

"I see." Judge Henry said, putting his glasses back on. "Well, let's get on with this case."

Ethan had been right about what they would do, he talked for about five minutes, then one by one the other were called up to the stand to give their version of things, Jesse, and Sirius took the stand; to be what they called a character witness for Harry. They explained the type of person Harry was and about the pains he's been having in his scar. And what really happened at the Yule Ball. Bill, and Ginny's parents took the stand to tell their version of what kind of girl Ginny was. After that, Ginny went up and explain how Harry was only her second boyfriend, and her and Seamus barely even kissed each other, and what Skeeter wrote was all lies. And how she felt about knowing Skeeter had followed them around as a bug, and stretched the truth out about what really happened.

When it was Harry's turn the Judge wanted to know all about Harry's scar and how it hurt and about Harry having seizures, he admitted that he did have two this school year, but he wasn't unstable and the other things Skeeter had written wasn't true. When he had first took the stand he Harry had been surprised to see Frona Fearcraft sitting on their side in the back of the court room, when he had looked at her she had gave him a smile and a wave.

When Skeeter took the stand she swore that to her knowledges everything she wrote had been true, that other students had giving her the information in interviews. And that she saw Harry and Ginny with her own eyes going into the bushes during the Yule Ball. Which they had already admitted to doing, but because they thought they had heard someone.

After about two hours, the Judge called a recess while the Wizgenamot talked over things. While they went into a chamber off to the side Ethan turned around to Ginny and Harry.

"Don't worry you guys did good." He said. "I'm pretty sure we're going to win."

"If you don't, it's because they're all a bunch of idiots." Sirius said. Harry grinned at him.

"Wish they would hurry and decided something." Ginny said. "I'm getting hungry."

After about an hour the Wizgeamot came piling back in and sat down around the Judge, after everyone got silent the judge asked.

"Alright, Madam Bones, have you decided?"

"We have your honor." A women sitting to the judge's right said.

"Well, what is it?" The judge said.

"Well, on the charge of stalking, we found Rita Skeeter not guilty. Do to lack of evidence." Madam Bones said.

"Very well." The judge said, making something on a piece of parchment. "Next charge."

"On the charge of defamation of character, we found Rita Skeeter guilty." Madam Bones announced. "And on the charge of harassment, we find Rita Skeeter guilty. On the charge of emotional distress we find Rita Skeeter guilty on that also."

"Alright, what about the charges against the daily Prophet?" Judge Henry asked.

"We found the Daily Prophet guilty on everything, but harassment and stalking, since they only printed the stories and didn't actually do any of the harassing." Madam Bones explain.

"Thank you, Madam Bones." The judge said. He sat his quill down and took off his glasses and addressed Skeeter.

"Ms. Skeeter let this be a lesson to you. You can't go around harassing the witches and wizards for a good story." Judge Henry said. "This is young children you printed such thing about. Rather or not any of it was true or lies or even truth starched a bit to make a better story; I do not know nor do I care. You had no right to make a story out of it. It's no one business rather or not these kids did anything in the bushes. I for one like to think they didn't. Being only fourteen and having a daughter of my own that was once fourteen; I like to think fourteen year olds don't do more than kissing and holding, as I seen them as being children. If they did do more or not isn't the point, the point is why does the wizard world need to know about it? Or about Mr. Potter's scar hurting, it's not their scar, so why should they care?" he took a breath. "Rather or not you're telling the truth about believing the stories I do not care either, if you did get the tales from a bunch of teenage Hogwarts student why would you believe them. Kids tale tall tales all the time. They never get printed in a paper."

The judge turned from Skeeter and to the worker from the Daily Prophet. "All I have to say to you is, I hope you think about what stories you print in your paper from now on, and not print anything such as the stories that were printing about Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley. I hope to never have to be a judge in a lawsuit against either of you again. Because I hope you learned your lesson this time." The judge sat up and put his glasses back on and picked up his quill and looked down at the piece of parchment.

"Now, I believe both Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley should be awarded 20,000 galleons a piece by Rita Skeeter and 50,000 from the daily prophet, brining that up to a grand total of 70,000 for Mr. Potter and 70,000 galleons for Ms. Wesaley. To be paid in full by no later than June 31 of this year." the judge took his glasses back off. "And Ms. Skeeter the Restraining order still stands. After you leave here you are not allowed with in five hundred feet of any Weasley or Potter." He picked up the javelin and slammed it down. "That is all, and have a good day." he got up and walked off to the side chamber and Harry sat there stunned.

"We won." Ginny grinned.

"Let's all go out to eat before returning to Hogwarts." Sirius said, grinning like mad. "My treat."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet and as they were walking toward the door Frona Fearcraft walked up to Jesse and smiled.

"I'm glad somebody finally had the guts to put Skeeter and Prophet in their place." Frona grinned

"Thanks, Frona." Jesse said. Harry looked between the two, then went and whispered something in Sirius ear, grinning, Sirius turned to Frona and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Fronie, why don't you come with us?" Sirius asked. "I'm paying." Frona looked around at everyone. Then her eyes fall on Jesse.

"Okay, if nobody minds." Frona said.

"We don't." Harry said. Jesse raised his eyebrow at him.

"Of course not." Ginny said. "Harry and I would like to hear all about how it is to work with ghost." Harry nodded as Frona looked surrised. They both led her out the door asking all kinds of question.

Jesse turned to Sirius. "Why do I have the feeling they are up to something?"

_A.N. Hope I did good with the Crouch thing, I didn't want it to be just like the book so I did it a little different and with the court case, I didn't really know how the wizard world would go about suing someone, so I made stuff up, and I didn't think they would go to the same courtroom Harry does in the next book. I just hope I did a good job. The next chapter will be the Third Task._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 17: Memories and the Third Task.

Harry once again had one of those dreams, he had been in History of Magic class, when he fell asleep and dreamed about Voldemort being happy about something, so he decided to do what Teddy has been saying he should: tell someone about his dreams, he decided to tell Sirius and Jesse, but Tonks had told him both were gone from the castle at the moment. Harry was afraid if he waited he would lose his nerve, so he decided to go to Dumbledore, he might even know why Harry has had these dreams and as far as Harry knew Jesse and Sirius didn't know anything about dreams anyway.

So that's how Harry found himself standing outside Dumbledore's office listening to him Moody and Fudge argue about who could have done Crouch in. That was until Moody spoke,

"I think you all should wrap up this discussion." Moody said. "Considering Potter is standing outside the door listening to everything said." The door to the office flew open. "Come on in then, Potter."

Harry stepped into Dumbldore's office feeling embarrassed as everyone stared at him.

"Harry!" Fudge said, jovially, moving forward, " How are you?"

"Fine, I guess." Harry said.

"We were just talking about the night Crouch died." Fudge said. "It was you that witness it, was it not." Harry gave a nod. "Well, it was an awful thing for a child like you to have to witness, but I reckon it was his time. He was getting up in the age. And had not been acting himself for weeks. It happens."

"But,." Harry spoke up. "He was alive one minute and then dead the next. It was like he was hit with the killing curse." Fudge flinched.

"But, you didn't see anything or anyone besides you and Krum." Fudge said. Harry shook his head. "And since neither you or Krum did it; then, Harry, it may have seemed that way, but I am sure his heart just gave out from all the str..."

"I know what I saw Minister." Harry interrupted. "I know what it looks like when someone dies from the killing curse." He narrowed his eyes at Fudge. "I have seen it before." Fudge flinched even worse than the first time at Harry's words.

"Yes, well," Fudge said, looking pale. "We were just about to take a short walk around the grounds, Harry, if you'll excuse us... perhaps if you just go back to your class-"

"I wanted to talk to you, Professor," Harry talked over Fudge, and looked to Dumbledore, who gave Harry a searching look, so he made a show of pushing his bangs back and showing his scar. Dumbeldore seem to understand and gave a very slight nod.

"You can wait here for me, Harry." Dumbledore said. "If you like. We shouldn't be long." Harry gave a nod and they trooped out in silence past him and closed the door. After a minute or so, Harry heard Moody's wooden leg growing fainter and fainter in the corridor below. He looked around.

"Hello Fawkes," Harry said. Dumbeldore's pet phoenix was sitting on his perch blinking benignly at Harry, who walked over and ran his hand through the bird's scarlet and gold feathers. Making him swiss his long tail. Harry smiled.

"I wish I had a phoenix." He said. "You're so cool." The bird tweeted happily, like he understood Harry's words, making him grin even more. Harry looked up and something caught his eye at the wall behind Dumbledore's desk. The patched and ragged Shorting Hat was sitting on a self. A glass case next to it held a magnificent silver sword with large rubies set in the hilt, Harry recognized it as the sword Rigel pulled out of the Shorting Hat in second year. But Harry was the one that used it to slay the basilisk to save Ron Weasley. Ginny and Teddy had got stuck in the tunnel with Lockhart; leaving Rigel and Harry to go on by themselves. The sword had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor, the founder of Teddy and Rigel's house.

Harry was gazing at it remembering how it had been down in that dark chamber, when he noticed a patch of silvery light, dancing and shimmering on the glass case. He looked around for the source of the light and saw something silver-white shinning brightly from within a black cabinet behind him, whose door had not been closed properly. Harry hesitated, glanced at Fawkes, then walked across the office, and pulled open the cabinet door.

A shallow stone basin lay there, with old carvings around the edge: runes and symbols that Harry did not recognize. The silvery light was coming from the basin's contents. It was bright, whitish silver, and it was moving ceaselessly; the surface of it became ruffled like water beneath wind, and then, like clouds, separated and swirled smoothly. It looked like light made of liquid.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and touched the liquid with the tip. The surface of the silvery stuff inside the basin began to swirl very fast.

Harry bent closer, his head right inside the cabinet. The silvery substance had become transparent; it looked like glass. He looked down into it, expecting to see the stone bottom of the basin- and saw instead an enormous room below the surface of the mysterious substance, a room into which he seemed to be looking through a circular window in the ceiling. He saw rolls and rolls of witches and wizards sitting around as if they were waiting for something.

Harry bent even closer trying to see better when he suddenly found himself sitting in one of the benches, right next to Dumbeldore, but as Harry looked around he realized that this was nothing, but some kind of memory, like when he fell into that Dairy of Riddle's.

Harry looked around the room more, but then felt a sudden chill, the door in the corner of the room opened and in came dementors gliding slowly toward four chairs in the middle of the room, and placed them in chairs in the center of the room, that had chains on them. The moment they sat, the chains closed around their wrist. There was a thickest man who stared up blankly at Crouch, (who Harry had just noticed sitting in the front of the room) there was also a thinner, more nervous looking man, whose eyes darted around the room; a woman who looked a lot like Hydra Lastrange, with dark hair and heavily hooded eyes, who was sitting in the chained chair as if it was a throne, and the last was a boy in his late teens, with straw color hair.

The witch that sat next to Crouch began to rock back and forth in her seat, whimpering in a handkerchief. Crouch stood and looked down at the other four in front of him, and there was pure hate on his face.

"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law;" he said clearly, "so that we may pass judgment on you, for a crime so heinous-"

"Father," said the boy. "Father... please."

"That we have rarely heard the like of it within this court," Crouch went on as if his son hadn't spoken. "We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing an Auror- Frank Longbottom-and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Cruse."

"Father, I didn't." The boy said. Again Crouch ignored him.

"You are further accused," bellowed Crouch, "of using the Cruciatus Cruse on Frank Longbottom's wife Alice." Crouch looked at the two older guys. "And you two, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lastrange, are also accused of the murder of your own sister Rhea Black, whose body has never been found."

"Mother," The boy cried, looking at the witch next to Crouch. "Mother I didn't do it, stop him."

"I Now ask the jury to raise their hands if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban."

At once all around the right-hand side of the room people raised their hands. And the other side began to cheer and clap.

"No!" The boy cried. "No! Mother, I didn't do it! Don't send me there, don't let him!"

The dementors came gliding over to them, the boy's screams echoed around the room, and the women looked up at Crouch said.

"Go ahead and send us to Azkaban." She said. "The Dark Lord will rise again and we'll be rewarded beyond all his other supporters! We alone tried to find him. Rhea Black deserved what she got. If she had done what she was told she would still be alive."

"All she had to do was tell us where she hid the boy." One of the Lastranges said. Harry wasn't sure which was which, and really didn't care.

"Father, Father, please!" The straw haired boy said. "Don't send me there. I'm your son." Crouch looked down at the boy.

"You are no son of mine." He said, and the women next to him gasped. "I have no son." That made the woman faint, but Crouch didn't seem to notice.

"I think, Harry, it is time to go." Dumbledore said. Harry startled and looked both left and right and saw two different Dumbeldores, before Dumbledore gently grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the basin.

"Sir, I'm sorry." Harry said, the moment his feet touched the floor. "I didn't mean to.. It was there and the cabinet was open.. and..and"

"You have your mother's curiosity." Dumbeldore interrupted with a small smiled. "A curiosity that had her sent to my office plenty of times, but Harry we most exercise caution when it comes to our curiosity."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, not knowing what to say, he was just glad he wasn't going to get into trouble.

"Now, if you will have a seat, you can tell me why you came to see me." Dumbeldore said.

Harry had forgotten all about the reason he was even in Dumbledore's office in the first place, but he sat down in the chair in front of his desk and explained all about his scar hurting and his dreams. Dumbledore nodded as he listened.

"Now, Harry, you told me about these dreams once before." Dumbeldore said. "How enough have you been having them and how many have you had since then."

"I.. don't really know how many I had." Harry said. "But, after the first time they stopped for a while, but then came back and now I have one just about every night or if I don't dream my scar hurts."

"Yes, I have suspected something like this since Professor Snape came to me a while ago and complained about you falling asleep in class." Dumbledore said. "He's not the only one too, Harry I am glad you finally came to tell me."

"Sir, do these dreams mean Voldemort is coming back?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly, he suddenly looked a lot older.

"Harry, I fear it may." Dumbledore said. "He has been getting stronger. And Crouch's death was not because of old age or his heart giving out. I believe that someone else was in those woods and they said the curse that ended Mr. Crouch's life."

Harry shivered at that, he was just feet away from some killer, if it hadn't been for Moody showing up and then Sirius, Tonks and Jesse, then he might have been killed too.

"Harry, I would tell you not to worry, but I know that would be useless." Dumbledore said. "But do try to put it out of your mind until after the third task. What will come will come."

As the days went on Harry found it was too hard to just put out of his mind and wanted more than ever for the task to be over and for things to go back to normal, but then how could anything go back to normal after knowing even Dumbeldore believes Voldemort is returning. He told his friends what had happened in Dumbledore's office, Ginny was scared something was going to happen to Harry, Teddy just stared at Harry with his mouth open and eyes wide. And Rigel told Harry not to worry, that if Voldemort did return, that he would help Harry take him out again. But it wasn't his life Harry was sacred for, it was his friends, his girlfriend, his brothers and godfather, basically everyone Harry cared about and loved. He didn't like the idea of losing any of them.

When the day of the third and last task arrived, Harry didn't have to go to class or take end of year exams which his friends skipped studying for to help Harry practice for the last task. So after breakfast Harry headed out to the chamber off the Great Hall, where he was told to go, while his friends headed to class. He opened the door to the chamber to see Cedric and his parents standing inside the door. Victor Krum was over in the corner, conversing with his mother and father, on the other side of the room was Fleur and her parents. Then he spotted Remus Lupin, standing by the fireplace, with Bill Weasley, and to Harry's surprise Frona Fearcraft stood with them. She smiled and gave Harry a wave. Ever since the day she went out to eat with Harry and them, Jesse and Frona had grown closer, and Harry had hoped it would lead to Jesse getting a girlfriend, but now he wasn't so sure that setting them up had been such a good idea, was Frona just someone else he made a target of Voldemort.

"Hey, guys." Harry said. "Why are you all here?"

"We came to watch the last task." Remus beamed at him, as he gave Harry a one arm hug. "Good luck, tonight."

"Thanks, Moony." Harry said.

"Jesse invited me to come watch the third task." Frona said. "I'll be cheering you of course." Harry grinned at her.

Not long after that Harry showed them all around the castle; Lupin told stories of all the times Sirius and Harry's dad got in trouble and Bill put in a few times he and Jesse had gotten caught out after curfew. And Frona to Harry's surprise had been a Gryfindor too, she had been two years under Bill and Jesse and had told a few stories she heard, but Bill wouldn't see if any of them had been true.

At lunch time they all sat at the Gryffindor table eating as Harry's friends came into the room and sat with them. Lupin frowned at Teddy's clothes. His robe was full of holes and patches, and had cut up his vest and tie, and sewed zippers all over his pants. His hair was once again a red and gold spiky Mohawk.

"Ted Lupin, what have you done to your clothes?" He demanded. Teddy just smirked at his dad.

"Chill, Dad, I just made them more my style." Teddy said. Lupin shook his head.

"If you're just going to cut your clothes up, I think I'm going to start buying them used." He mumbled, and Teddy's face turned red as his friends snickered at him.

"Hey, Ginny." Bill said. "You owe me one. Mum was going to come, said she wanted to watch the last task, but I'm sure she had another reason, but I talked her out of it."

"Thank Merlin." Ginny said. Looking at the outfit she was wearing, an outfit her mother would have not liked. Harry was surprised Ginny hadn't gotten in trouble by a professor, she didn't have on a school uniform, but a short sleeve gray shirt with a skull and crossbones on the front and one sleeve pulled down from her shoulder, and a short red and black checkered skirt, and black fishnet stockings with combat boots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and now had black stripes in it. She didn't use to wear skirts very often, but for some reason this year she had taken to wearing them a lot. It was a wonder neither of them got in trouble.

After lunch Harry and his quest whiled away the afternoon with hanging out with Jesse, Tonks and Sirius in the Auror's room, talking and playing games. Bill found entertainment by telling Harry all kinds of embarrassing stories about Ginny. From when she was younger, before she and Harry had even become friends, to stuff that happen to her just this past summer. And about the big roll Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had over Ginny's tattoo. It seems Mrs. Weasley still didn't know about the one Ginny had by her belly button. Harry storied the stories in his mind to tease Ginny about later.

After just hanging out and goofing off they headed to the Great Hall for the feast. Jesse, Tonks and Sirius headed up to the staff table where, Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge sat. Harry figured he was taken Crouch's place now, instead of Percy Weasley. Harry made sure he got to sit next to Ginny who was staring at her plate with a worried look on her face and not eating a thing. He tried to cheer her up, but she was just too worried about him. As the enchanted ceiling overheard began to turnfrom blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry tried to get up but Ginny grabbed his leg. "I don't want you to go." She whispered. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"If I didn't have to I would just stay with you." Harry whispered back," Don't worry, I'll be fine. I love you." He kissed Ginny, and took her hand from his leg and stood. He smiled at her and she tried to smile back, and said I love you too. Teddy wished him luck. Rigel nodded as he passed him, Lupin patted him on the back and Cody gave him a hug and instead of wishing him luck he told him to be careful. As the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw tables cheered at Harry as he headed out of the Great Hall with, Fleur, Victor and Cedric.

"Feeling alright, Harry?" Bagman asked, as they made it out onto the grounds.

"I'm fine." Harry said. They walked to the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were appearing. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Sirius, Jesse and Tonks entered the stadium and approach Bagman and the champions. Sirius squeezed Harry' shoulder before telling them all that he, Tonks and Jesse along with Moody and Hagrd would be patrolling outside the maze.

"If you get in trouble, and need help." Jesse said, he was speaking to them all, but was looking at Harry. "Send up red sparks into the air, and one of us will come get you, do you understand?" The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" Bagman said to them, Sirius, Tonks and Jesse all wished Harry luck and told him to be careful before walking off in different directions. Bagman pulled out his wand and pointed it at his throat.

_"Sonorus,"_ and his magnified voice echoes into the stands. "Ladies and gentleman, the third and final task of the Triwizard tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points are." While Bagman was talking Harry's eye's scanned the stands until he spotted his friends. They were sitting in the front roll, next to one another. Ginny in the middle and Rigel and Teddy on either side of her. She looked at Harry with frighten eyes and mouthed: I love you. Harry smiled and mouthed it back. Teddy being an idiot acted like he thought Harry was mouthing it to him and started blowing Harry kisses until Ginny smacked him on the back of the head. Harry snorted.

"So on my whistle, Harry and Cedric." Bagman said, and Harry realized he hadn't heard a word Bagman had just said. He shrugged, not really caring.

"Hang on." He suddenly cried, not caring what anyone thought, he took off running over to the first roll where Ginny was, she smiled and stood up as Harry came up to her, they threw their arms around each other and Harry gave Ginny a long, passionate kiss. As the Hogwarts students in the crowd cheered and whistled. They pulled apart and smiled.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too." Ginny said. She reached up and took off one of her sapphire earrings and sat it in Harry's hand. "For luck." she said. Harry grinned and kissed her again, before pulling back he slipped the earring in his pocket as he ran back over to where Cedric stood. He grinned at Harry as Bagman started to count.

"Three-two-one-"

Bagman gave a short blast on his whistle and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze. The towing hedges cast black shadows across the path. Harry pulled out his wand.

_"Lumos,"_ He whispered. And he heard Cedric do the same.

After about fifty yards, they reached a fork, they looked at each other.

"See you." Harry said, and he took the left one, while Cedric took the right one. Bagman's whistle blow again and he knew Krum was now in the maze also. He sped up. His chosen path seemed completely deserted. He turned right and hurried on, holding his wand high over his head, trying to see as far as possible. Still, there was nothing. Harry found this odd, he should have run across something by now. He heard the whistle again and now all four champions was in the maze.

Harry kept looking behind him. The old feeling that he was being watched was upon him. The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky turned to navy. He reached a second fork.

_"Point me," _ he whispered to his wand, holding it flat in his palm. The wand spun around once and pointed him toward his right, into solid hedge. That way was north, and he knew that he needed to go take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible. Harry reached the right and turned only to come across a creature he has never seen before: it had five club feet, and was covered in reddish-brown hair. It dodged at him, mouth open ready to take a chuck out of whichever part of Harry it got to and Harry dodged out-of-the-way, and yelled a curse and blasted the thing in the air and all the way up over the hedge, where it landed on the other side with a thump. Just as Cedric came running past him going the other way. His sleeve was smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" He explained as he went by. "They're enormous."

Harry shook his head as he went further into the maze, he came across a few things, more of the club footed furry guys, a boggart pretending to be a dementor. And once got caught by some spell and held upside down. But he went on.

Left...right..left again... Twice he found himself facing dead ends. He used his Four-pint spell again and saw he was too far east and had to turn all the way around and go back until he was going the right way. When he heard a sudden scream.

"Fleur!" Harry yelled. There was only silence. He looked around him, but saw nothing, and heard nothing else so he went on. He met nothing for ten minutes, but then he rounded a corner and found himself facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt. It was ten feet long and looked like a giant scorpion.

_"Stupefy" _ He cried. The spell just rebounded off the Skrewt's armor. Harry ducked just in time, but could smell burning hair; it had singed the top of its head. The Skrewt issued a blast of fire from its end and flew forward toward him. Harry dodged the fire, but it did gaze his arm, and then pointed his wand right at the Skrewt's fleshy soft spot on top of his head.

_"IMPEDIMENT!"_ He yelled, the spell hit where Harry had aimed and the Skrewt froze. Harry then walked around it and then ran as fast as he could.

He was hurrying along a path when he heard Cedric yelled. "What are you doing. What the hell are you doing?" He paused and listened.

"_Cruico_! Krum's voice yelled. Then Cedric's screams of pain, at first Harry was frozen in place, remembering when his mother had screamed that way and how he had once been under that spell, before he finally shook himself and ran to help Cedric.

_"Stupefy!"_ He cried, hitting Krum right in the back and he fell to the ground. Harry ran toward Cedric.

"You alright?" He asked. Cedric nodded and Harry grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

"I can't believe he would do that." Cedric said. "And just to win a stupid tournament."

"I know." Harry said. Looking down at Krum in disgust.

"Did you hear Fleur ?" Cedric said. Harry nodded. "Reckon he did something."

"Most likely." Harry said, then he held up his wand and shot out three red sparks, before him and Cedric parted ways once again and went on.

Harry went on and on, until he came across a sphinx. It had the body of a lion, but the head of a woman. She opened her mouth and spoke to Harry.

"You are very close to your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"Okay, then." Harry grinned at her. "Tell me the riddle, so I can answer it and move on."

"Answer on your first guess and I let you pass." She said. "Answer wrongly I attack, say nothing and I let you turn around unscathed."

"I know all that." Harry said. "Just give me the riddle." The sphinx looked taken back a moment, which Harry thought was a funny sight. Then opened her mouth and said.

_"First think of the person who lives in disguise, _

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, _

_The middle of middle and end of end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard_

_During the search for a hard to find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss._

Harry stood for a moment repeating the riddle to himself over twice, then frowned in thought, maybe he shouldn't have gotten so cocky, the sphinx's riddle was nothing like the ones the eagle head door knock that guard the door to Ravenclaw tower gave them. he wished Ginny was beside him, she thought answering riddles was fun and could answer this one in a heart beat.

He repeated the words to himself, then it clicked.

"A spider." he cried. The sphinx smiled broadly got up and moved aside. "Thanks!" He cried, moving forward. Harry was close now he could feel it and broke into a run, he turned right and saw the Triwizard cup gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away.

"Wicked." He said, and went faster. But then Cedric cut in front of him coming from another path. Harry speed up, hoping he could by-pass Cedric. When he saw something coming out of the shadows of the path opposite of the one Cedric came out of. It was a dozen of those eight leg furry things.

"CEDRIC!" Harry yelled, "Look to your right." Harry blasted the one that dodged at Cedric away, as Cedric turned and began firing jinx and hexes at the things. Harry ran up beside Cedric to help. Together they fired at the things one by one as they tried to jump on them. But then Harry fell to his knees screaming in pain as one got past him and took a bite of his leg.

Cedric turned to him and blasted it off, and Harry then yelled the blasting cures and the thing blasted into pieces. "Bloody, monster things." Harry mumbled, when they were all gone and he raised his pant leg to look at his leg. Cedric wrenched at the sight of Harry's bite. The thing took a pretty good chunk out of Harry's leg.

"Cedric, behind you!" Harry suddenly yelled, and Cedric turned around to see one of Hagird's giant pet spiders. An Acromantula. Cedric started throwing hex and jinxes at him, but nothing stopped it. So while Cedric had its attention on him, Harry did something, that was one of the stupidest things he ever did.

He stood up and ignoring the pain, he ran as fast as he could on a hurt leg, then did a slid on his none hurt side and slide up under the thing and held out his wand and screamed out a blasting cures, it hit the soft spot under its belly and blow it apart, covering Harry in its slim.

"Gross." Harry said, standing up. "That was nasty." Cedric was looking at him with wide eyes.

"That was wicked." Cedric said. "But dumb, but wicked, but very dumb."

"Okay, I get it." Harry smiled, then he looked at the cup, and back at Cedric.

"Take it." Cedric said. "You helped me."

Harry shook his head, as he used a spell to try and clean some of the slime off, it worked somewhat, most came of, but some did stay. "You helped me first you take it. I shouldn't have been in this tournament anyway." Cedric shook his head.

"But you warned me about the Dragons," he said. "And since you didn't want in it. It's only fair you get to win." Harry shook his head again.

"Yeah, but you gave me a clue about the egg." Harry said. "Though if it wasn't for Ginny I still probably wouldn't have got it."

"You took Ginny into the Perfect bathroom with you?" Cedric asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wanted her to help me with the egg." Harry said. "It was her..." He trialed off as Cedric raised his eyebrow higher. "It's not like that, I wasn't... I was in swim trunks." Cedric laughed.

"Don't get all worked up." Cedric said. "I believe you, but you better be glad Skeeter never knew that." Harry nodded.

"Yeah." he said, then glanced at the cup. "How about we take it together."

"What?" Cedric said.

"Yeah, either way it's a Hogwarts win." Harry said. "And as far as I know there is no rule saying we can't." Cedric suddenly grinned.

"Okay," he said. "Lets do it."

Together Cedric and Harry walked up or in Harry's case limped up to the cup and held their hands out.

"On the count of three." Cedric said. Harry nodded and together they said.

"One-two-three." At one both their hands grabbed either side of the cup and Harry felt a very familiar pull at his belly button as he and Cedric was risked away into the unknown.

_A.N. I hope I did good with the third task, and since I cut it off there, I went ahead and posted the next one too, hope you enjoy!_


	18. Chapter 18

disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter

_A.N. Warning there is a little Violence in this chapter, I took a lot of it from the book, but I did change somethings and it ends a different. Hope you all like it._

Chapter 18: Voldemort Returns

Harry felt himself slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way making him fall forward on his face, his glasses smashing into his nose: and the Triwizard cup flew from his hand. He raised his head.

"Where are we?" He asked, sitting up and straightening his glasses. He looked up at Cedric, who shook his head, then bent down, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet. Both teens looked around; they had left the Hogwarts grounds completely, they couldn't even see the mountains that surround the castle.

They were standing in a dark overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right and to their left Harry could see what was once a fine large house, but was now abandon, with nothing but overgrown weeds and grass. And a few windows knocked out.

"Did you know the cup was a porkey?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, and I wouldn't think Dumbledore would allow us to be taken off Hogwarts grounds." Harry said. Cedric nodded.

"That's what I was thinking." Cedric said. "I don't reckon this is part of the task." Harry frowned looking down at the cup.

"I don't think so." Harry said. "I have a funny feeling about this. Something's not right." Cedric nodded in agreement and pulled out his wand, Harry copied and pulled his out as well. But kept one hand in his pocket holding on to Ginny's earring, he didn't like this at all. His tattoo was beginning to inch, meaning one of the four Gryffinclaws was in danger, and that was most likely him.

Harry kept looking around him, wondering if Cedric had the same feeling he did: that they were being watched. He turned his head from his right and looked straight.

"Someone's coming." He said.

Squinting tensely in the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them, Harry couldn't help, but think the shape or man whatever it was walked in a familiar way, he couldn't see any hands, legs, or face, but it was still familiar the way he walked. Harry was sure he knew him. In his arms he carried what looked like a baby or most likely a bundle of robes.

Harry glanced sideways at Cedric. Who shot him a quizzical look. Then both turned back to watch the man with the bundle of robes. He stopped beside a towering headstone, only six feet away. For a second all three looked at one another.

Then, real suddenly, Harry's scar exploded in pain, like he had never felt before, he dropped his wand and grabbed his forehead and dropped to his feet screaming in agony, and his tattoo was now inching worse.

"Harry, you alright?" Cedric called, but didn't move toward him or put his wand down. Then from far away above his head he heard a very familiar, high, cold voice.

"Kill the spare." There was a swishing noise then a second voice, but yet another familiar voice said.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ There was nothing Harry could do as he helplessly watched the green light shoot through the air and hit Cedric right in the chest, he landed on his back, dead and unmoving, grey eyes staring up at Harry like green eyes did years ago. Harry had to blink the memories threatening to flood his mind; he needed to stay focused; to find out what was going on and how he was getting out of here.

As Harry blinked back the memories, and tried to stand so he could fight whoever this monster was, said monster had made his way over and grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to his feet.

"Let go of me!" Harry cried, fighting and struggling. "You're nothing but a monster. You had no right to kill Cedric, he didn't do anything to you. " The man pushed Harry and dragged him toward the headstone, but Harry wasn't making it easy for him; he just wished he hadn't dropped his wand.

Harry glanced up as he fought the man, and saw the name on the Headstone, it read: Tom Riddle.

Harry fought harder when he saw that, punching, and hitting the guy dragging him, but was unable to get free with his bad leg and was slammed hard against said tombstone. He still fought, and the man who had dragged him slapped him across the face. Slapped him with a hand missing a finger.

_"_Pettigrew!" Harry growled. "You heartless bastard, let me go!" He kicked Wormtail with his good leg, but Wormtail just smacked him again, as he began to conjure ropes with his wand and tie them around Harry, tying him to the headstone, as Harry tried to fight it, but it did no good. Wormtail checked the ropes a couple of times to make sure they were tied tight enough that Harry couldn't get away.

"You untie me now!" Harry shouted at him, as his scar began to hurt again. "NOW! wat till Sirius hears about this. Or even Jesse and Cody, remember what they did to you last year? When you tried to kidnap me. Why don't you just turn back into the rat you are and crawl off somewhere." Wormtail flinched at Harry's words and brought out a piece of cloth and tied it around Harry's mouth. Then checked the ropes one last time, then without a word turned and hurried away from Harry. He couldn't see where he went, because he couldn't move he had been tied so tight, but he did hear him, along with a gigantic snake slithering through the grass. Circling his feet. He could hear Wormtail heading back his way, he sounded as though he was dragging something heavy, his breaths was wheezy. Then he came back into Harry's line of sight, dragging with him the largest black cauldron Harry had ever seen. And it looked to be full of water. Large enough for a full-grown man to fit in.

The thing inside the bundle on the ground was stirring, as though it was trying to get free. Now Wormtail was busy at the bottom of the cauldron, trying to light a fire. And once he got one going the water in the cauldron began to heat very fast and soon it was bubbling.

"_Hurry!"_ Called the high cold familiar voice again. The surface of the water was sparking now, as it bubbled.

"It is ready, Master." Wormtail said.

_"Now!_ The voice cried. "Master" Harry thought as he watched Wormtail open the robes; that could only be one person.

He watched at Wormtail pulled out the thing within the robes, and Harry was sure if he didn't have cloth tied around his mouth he would be sick; the thing was the size of a small child: slimy, hairless, and scaly looking, and a dark, raw, reddish black; with feeble, arms and legs and a flat face; no nose, only snakelike slits for nostrils Harry didn't know how Wormtail could stand to touch the thing as he lifted it up and sat it into the cauldron. Harry heard it hit the bottom with a thud.

"_L__et it drown,"_ Harry thought to himself._ "Please, let it drown."_

Wormtail pulled out his wand and pointed it at the ground at Harry's feet.

"Bones of the father unknowingly given, you will renew your son." He said, and too Harry's horror, the ground at his feet cracked and at Wormtail's command, dust flew out of it through the air and into the cauldron. Making it hiss and bubble more.

Wormtail closed his eye and his voice turned from shaky to that of a whimper. As he pulled out a long thin silver dagger.

"Flesh... of... the servant w-willingly given... you will... revive.. your master."

He stretched his hand out in front of him-the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and he swung it upward.

Harry knew what was coming so he closed his eyes tightly as Wormtail brought his hand down, Harry still heard the scream and the thud as the hand dropped into the cauldron below it. He felt so sick now. Who the heck would willingly cut off their own hand like that.

Suddenly Wormtail's gasping breath was right in front of Harry's face mading him open his eyes. He would have liked nothing more than to tell Wormtail to get a breath mint, but with the cloth around his mouth he was unable to speak, but, then, the thought of why Wormtail was right in front of him suddenly frighten Harry. He just hoped Wormtail wasn't planning on cutting off his hand too.

"B-blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will... resurrect your foe."

Harry didn't like the sound of that as he tried uselessly against his binds to get free, as Wormtail lifted the dagger then brought it back down across his wrist, Harry gasped in pain as blood spilled out. Wormtail pulled a small glass vail out of his robes and held to Harry's wrist and let blood drip down in it, before turning away and heading back over to the cauldron and poured the blood from the vail down in the potion; which bubbled and sparked, then turned a blinding white. Wormtail dropped to his knees next to the cauldron, and held his handless arm gasping a sobbing, like a little baby.

The cauldron was simmering and sparking, it was now so blinding bright that it light up the graveyard. Then nothing happened.

"Let it had gone wrong." Harry thought. "Let him have drowned." He now was sure he knew what was in that cauldron and had hoped and wished with all his might that it did not work, that he had gotten lucky and it died laying down in the bottom of the cauldron.

But like we know Harry never had much luck; and the moment he thought all that; A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see, then through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall skeletally thin, rising slowly from instead the cauldron.

"Robe me." said the same familiar high voice. Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up with one arm and slipped them over Voldemort's head.

He stepped out of the cauldron not taking his eyes from Harry, and Harry narrowed his eyes and glared back at the man who took his parents from him. His worst fears... his worst nightmares had come true Lord Voldemort as returned.

Voldemort finally looked away from Harry and began to examine his body. Looking at his long thin fingers, his legs , his arms; he acted as if he never had a body before. When he raised his hand up examining his fingers, Harry saw his bald head was whiter than a skull and his eyes were slits, like a feline, and where a scarlet red.

Then Voldemort reached in his robe and pulled out a wand, and caressed it gently; then he raised it and pointed it at Wormtail, who rose off the ground and thrown against the headstone Harry was tied to. Voldemort then looked up at Harry with his scarlet red eyes, and laughed a high, cold, mirthless laugh. One Harry still heard in his dreams.

"My Lord.." Wormtail choked out, "my Lord... you promised... you did promise.." Harry had no idea what Wormtail was talking about, but did believe he was stupider than he thought, for believing Voldemort would fulfil a promise of any kind.

"Hold out your arm, Wormtail." Voldemort said, lazily.

"Oh, Master... thank you, master." Wormtail held out his bleeding arm, but Voldemort only laughed.

"The other arm, Wormtail." he said. Wormtail whimpered as Voldemort bent down and grabbed his left arm and pushed his robes up, Harry saw the faded dark mark on it.

"It's back." Voldemort said. "They would have noticed... and now, we shall see... we shall know." He pressed his for finger to the mark and the scar on Harry's head seared with a sharp pain again. And Wormtail let out a howl; Voledmort removed his forefingers, and straightened up. Harry saw that the mark on Wormtail's arm was now burned black.

"How many will come back." Voldemort said. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away, thinking I will not be able to find them."

He began to pace up and down before Harry. Eyes sweeping the grave yard. Mumbling things to Harry about him standing at his father's grave, a father he killed a muggle fool who named Voldemort after himself, but yet ran off before he was born. Harry wondered if it ever crossed Voldemort's mind that his father couldn't have gave him his name if he wasn't there. But could not voice it because of the cloth tied around his mouth. Then he talked about his dad living in the house up on the hill. Harry wasn't really listen he didn't give a damn about Voldemort's family history, he could barely keep up with his own.

"Look, at me, Potter, going on and on about family history." Voldemort said. "I grow quite sentimental." Harry snorted at that, he doubted very much Voldemort has or ever will be sentimental. "But look, Harry, my true family returns."

The air was suddenly full of the sound of swishing cloaks. Between graves, behind him, the yew tree, in every shadow space, wizards were Apparating. All of them hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward...slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. Voldemort stood in silence waiting for them, as one by one they got on their knees and crawled to him, and kissed the hem of his black robes.

Harry again felt like he was going to be sick, as he whiched one by one. How could they call themselves men or say they're what a real wizard should be if they sink so low as to kiss the hem of another man or rather of a monster's robes. Harry found it almost as disgusting as Wormtail cutting off his own hand to help bring Voldemort back.

"Welcome, Death Eaters." Voldemort said. "Six years... six years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it was yesterday." It was hard for Harry to listen to Voldemort, he didn't really want to anyway, his scar was hurting him so bad now he knew he would be crying out if he didn't have a cloth tied around his mouth and he was also tugging on his binds, trying to move and get free, as Voldemort told off the Death Eaters for not finding him and blah..blah..blah. Harry didn't care he was just trying to get free. Then Harry heard a scream as Voldemort cursed a Death Eater begging for forgiveness. Harry took that as him not being forgiven.

"Master... you promised." Wormtail cried. And After a long talk about how he deserved the pain he got Voldemort waved his wand and made a silvery hand appear on Wormtail's bleeding stump. And after promising his loyalty would never waver again and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes he went and joined the others. Then Voldemort went back to talking to the Death Eaters and promising them all kinds of torture and all that stuff for them, and then yelling and saying they owned him six years of showing they were sorry, and addressed them one by one, calling out their names for Harry to hear. And threaten them if they ever went against him again. Harry wondered why they even flowered him if he treated them like that; it didn't make sense to him.

Now Voldemort was talking about the missing Death Eaters, and how the Lastrange were in Azkaban, some were dead and one had fled and one was at Hogwarts. Harry stopped struggling when he heard that. To listen to what Voldemort was saying. Now fearing the safety of his friends and family.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend is here tonight." The eyes of the Death Eater circle darted to Harry's detraction.

"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling on his lipless lips. "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go as far as to say he is the guest of honor.

"Master," a voice Harry knew to belong to Lucius Malfoy said. "We crave to know we beg you to tell us. How you achieved this... this miracle? How did you return to us?"

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius." Voldemort said. "And it could not have been done without our little friend here." He walked over to Harry, who had started pulling on his binds again and stood next to him. "You can struggle all you want, Harry, but it will do you no good. You can't get away."

Harry stopped struggling long enough to glare at Voldemort, while the Death Eaters around them laughed. He really wished he could tell Voldemort off, Wormtail had to put the damn cloth around his mouth.

"You know, of course, that they called this boy my downfall." Voldemort said. With Voldemort so close, Harry's scar began to burn more, and his tattoo was now inching so bad, Harry would have loved to be able to move to he could scratch it. "You all know I lost my powers and when I tried to kill this brat. His mother died in the attempted to save him-and unwittingly provided him protection I admit, I had not foreseen...I could not touch the boy." Voldemort raised his hand and held out a finger. "But I can touch him now." Harry screamed out in agony as Voldemort touched his scar.

"You should know this weak little child could not defeat me." Voldemort cried. "And to think he is praised as the one that brought me down. He, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Will soon be the Boy-Who-Was-Killed." Voldemort walked away from Harry and turned around and faced him, with his wand held out.

"Wormtail." he spat suddenly, as Harry glared at him. "Untie him and give him back his wand. I want there to be no mistake of whom is stronger than whom."

Wormtail walked over and grabbed the ropes with his new silver hand and pulled, then ripped it off like they were nothing, and Harry fell to the ground and the Death Eaters laughed, and Wormtail tossed Harry's wand on the gerund in front of him and walked away. Harry grabbed it and aimed at Wormtail.

"Hey, Pettigrew!" He cried. Wormtail turned around and Harry hit him with a spell and sent him flying backwards, he hit a tombstone and fell to the ground.

_"Crucio!"_ Voldemort screamed without warning and Harry fall to the ground screaming in pain. He felt as if his bones were on fire. He had been in this curse before. Six years ago, and it hurt now as much as it did back then. He fell over panting when Voldemort finally lifted the curse. Voldemort looked down at Harry.

"It seems you have gotten a little better with your spell work." He said. "But, I did not give you permission to curse one of my Death Eaters."

"I don't need your permission to do anything." Harry choked out. Giving Voldemort his nastiest look. "I'm not scared of you. Kill me you're going to kill me. Don't just stand around playing games."

"Oh, but that would be too easy." Voldemort said. "And there is no fun in that." He turned and walked away, and Harry got to his feet and sent a spell at him, but Voldemort just waved his wand lazily and blocked it. He then faced Harry and smirked or at least Harry thought it was a smirked hard to tell with him having no lips.

"No, Potter, we duel." Voldemort said. "You've been taught how to duel, have you not?"

"Go to hell." Harry said. Voldemort ignored him.

"First we bow to each other, Harry." Voldemort said. Harry just gave him a dirty look. "I said bow."

"No." Harry spat. "You are the last person I would ever bow to."

Voldemort mockingly shook his head. "Big brother hasn't taught you any manners has he? I guess it's up to me, then." He held out his wand. _"Crucio."_ Harry once again fell to the ground, this time though he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming. He was no longer going to give Voldemort the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"That hurt didn't it, Harry." Voldemort asked. Harry glared up at him.

"No, it felt good." He said, sarcasm dripping in every word.

"I said it hurt didn't it." Voldemort asked, again. "And you don't want me to do it again do you?" Harry said nothing. "I said do you? Answer me..."_Imperio!" _ At once all the pain Harry was in stopped and he felt good, but he still fought it, he wasn't going to answer Voldemort. He was sick of his sick games.

"I WON'T ANSWER YOU!" Harry screamed breaking the spell, Voldemort stepped back in shock, as the laughter of the Death Eater died all at once. As if someone pressed an off button.

Voldemort got over his shock and dusted off his robes. "You know, I'm tired of all this playing. It is time to put an end to The-Boy-Who-Lived." He raised his wand at Harry. "But, just one more scream... _Cruico."_ The spell headed right at Harry, but he was ready now.

_"Protego," _ He cried. And his shield charm was so powerful, Voldemort was knocked back, but was able to right himself, before he fell. He sneered at Harry.

"Lets see how you do with something that can't be blocked." He said, holding his wand higher. _"Avada Kedavra."_ Came from Voldemort's mouth, the green light came from Voldemort's wand, the same time red shoot from Harry's as he cast a wordless disarming charm.

They met in midair, and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to-and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold. Harry, following the beam with a shocked looked saw that Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking.

And then Harry felt his feet lifting off the ground. He and Voldemort both was being raised into the air, their wands still connected by the thread of shimmering golden light. They gilded away from the tombstone and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was free of graves... The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort what they should do. They were now making a new circle around Voldemort and Harry.

The golden light connecting Harry and Voldemort's wands splintered, but Harry and Voldemort's wands stayed connected, as thousand of beams shot in every direction up over them, until they were surrounded in a golden dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond, which the Death Eaters cried, asking what to do.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort cried. Harry saw him fighting to break the web, as Harry held onto his wand more tightly, trying his best not to break it. "Do nothing unless I command you!"

And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air...It was coming from every thread of light. It was a sound Harry recognized, as a phoenix song. It was the sound of hope to Harry... the most beautiful sound... like an old friend whispering in his ear...

_"Don't break the connection."_

Harry knew, somehow he knew, what ever he did he could not make the connection. But no sooner then he realized that, his wand became harder to hold. Harry felt his wand give a shudder under his hand as the light beads began to slide slowly and steadily his way... The direction of the beam's movement was now toward him, from Voldemort, and he felt his wand shudder angerily...

He concentrated ever last particle of his mind upon forcing the bead back to Voldemort, his ears full of phoenix song, his eyes furious, fixed... and slowly, very slowly, the beads quivered to a halt, and then, just as slowly, they began to move the other way and it was Voldemort's wand that was vibrating extra-hard now.

One beam of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort's wand. Harry concentrated on the beam of light forcing it back into Voldemort's wand and slowly it moved along the thread; it trembled for a moment and then it connected...

At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain, then a smoky hand flew out of the tip and vanished...more shouts of pain... and then something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wand tip, a great, grayish something that looked as if it was made of solid smoke, it was a head a chest.. then Cedric Diggory emerged it's self out of the end of Voldemort's wand, as though squeezing itself out of a very narrow tunnel...and stood up, and looked up and down the golden thread of light, and spoke.

"Hold on, Harry." It said. Its voice sounded like an echo. He then walked around the golden light.

Then, more screams of pain from the wand...and then something else, an old man, Harry didn't know came out of the wand and stood up like Cedric.

"He was a real wizard then." He said. "Killed me, that one did... You fight him, boy...don't let him get you.."

But already someone else was emerging... and this one was a women: Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle with wide eyes.

"Don't let go, now." She said, "don't let him get you now, Harry." then join the old man and Cedric walking around the golden beam.

Harry had a feeling who was coming out next as the next head appeared. Then she was there, she fell to the ground as Bertha had done, and straighten up, and looked him right in the eyes.

"Your father is coming." Lily Potter said. "Hold on for your father everything will be alright...hold on..."

And he came...first his head, then his body... tall and untidy haired like Harry, the smokey, shadowy form of James Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand, fell to the ground, and straightened up like his wife. He walked closer to Harry, looking down at him, and he spoke in the same echoing voice as all the others.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger only moments...but we will give you time... you must get to the porkey, it will return you to Hogwarts..do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry gasped, fighting now to keep a hold on his wand, which was slipping and sliding beneath his fingers.

"Harry..." whispered Cedric, "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents..."

"I will," said Harry, his face screwed up with the effort of holding the wand.

"Do it now." whispered his father. "Be ready to run...do it now..."

Harry didn't think he could have held on for another moment anyway-he pulled his hand up and the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died-but the shadowy figures did not-they were closing in on Voldemort, shielding Harry from gaze.

Harry took off running toward Cedric's body, he dodged a few spells thrown by Death Eaters, and turned around long enough to cast one at another and blasted him back, he then turned back around and ran toward Cedric. He was almost there... He was about to reach his body; when a hand closed on his ankle sending him falling to the ground, making him drop his wand and his glasses fly off. As he turned around to see it was Wormtail who had grabbed him. Harry gasped out as he squeezed his hurt leg, then took his other foot and kicked him, he needed to hurry before Voldemort was able to get free of the shadowy figures and fight him again.

"Get off!" Harry cried, and he felt around in the grass for his wand, as he kicked his feet and struggled to get away. His hand closed on to something lying in the grass, it wasn't his wand, it was made of metal, Wormtal's dagger was laying in the grass. Harry grabbed it, as Wormtal dragged him across the grass. But then he suddenly cried out, and pulled his hand back. The back of Ginny's earring in his pocket had stuck through his pants, and stuck the palm of Wormtail's hand, Harry took advantage of Wormtail's distraction, and turned around, and stabbed him in the shoulder with the dagger, then drew back his fist and punched his face. Wormtail cried out and Harry got to his feet trying to find his wand and glasses. He found his wand and picked it up, but his glasses were broken.

"Harry, go!" He heard his mother echo yell. Harry stumbled, and headed back to Cedric's body, but suddenly cried out and fell back down, Wormtail had pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and sliced crossed Harry's hurt leg. Harry kicked him in the face and grabbed hold of Cedric's arm. Wormtail came at him, and as Harry pointed his wand at the Triwizard cup, Wormtail's dagger sliced him across his side. Harry ignored the pain and summoned the cup to him, and just before it flew into his hand, Wormtail grabbed hold of his leg and Harry couldn't shake it off. As he felt the familiar tug, he was heading back to Hogwarts, taking Cedric's body, and Wormtail with him.

_A.N. Hope that was good, and the next chapter shouldn't be too long to be put up, and will start probably at Harry's friends POV, showing what they were doing, before Harry showed up. Sorry I didn't put Voldemort's speech, but I didn't feel like typing all that. We know what he said anyway._


	19. Chapter 19

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 19.

Ginny was sitting with Rigel and Teddy in the front roll, when their tattoos began to inch. At first they thought maybe Harry had come across some creature or something in the maze, so they ignored it best they could, but then it got worse, then worse.

"Something's not right." Ginny said, trying to reach around and scratch her tattoo.

"Do you think maybe Harry's in trouble or hurt?" Teddy asked.

"I hope not." Ginny frowned, her worry coming back.

"Come on, let's go find the Aurors and make them go look for him." Rigel said, standing. Ginny and Teddy followed as he led them out of the stands and down to the ground.

"What if we can't get them to believe us?" Ginny asked.

"Then we'll go in that damn maze our self and look." Rigel said, just as they spotted, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin and Jesse standing toward the end of the line of brushes talking. Bill Weasley and Cody were with them and he was the first to notice the three fourteen year olds walking toward them and frowned, knowing there must be something up.

"Mum." Teddy was the first to speak when they came up to them. Tonks stopped her talking to Sirius and looked up.

"Hey, guys." She said. Remus frowned at the look on his son's face.

"Mum, you all need to go in the maze and see what's wrong with Harry." Teddy said. All three adults frowned at them.

"Teddy, I'm sure Harry is fine." Tonks started.

"No he's not." Rigel said. "Someone needs to go find him." He reached behind him trying to scratch his tattoo, so did Ginny and Teddy, they were now itching so bad, other one would give anything to be able to rip them off their backs.

"You guys have fleas or something?" Sirius asked, giving them a weird look.

"Would someone just go!" Rigel demanded. "Before we do."

Tonks held up her hand. "I get you're worried, we were just talking about how long it's taking Cedric and Harry to get back, but we can't do nothing until we see red sparks go up."

"The hell with red sparks!" Rigel growled. "This is our best mate we're talking about." Ginny pulled out her wand and shot three red sparks up in the air.

"There's your red sparks, now go find my guy." She said.

"Maybe you should listen to them." Cody spoke up. "Harry is taking a long time. What if he's too hurt to send up sparks."

"Come on guys, we'll go find him." Rigel said, and he turned to head toward the entrance of the maze when Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Find, Jesse and I will go in there and see if we see anything." Sirius said. Jesse who had not made a comment gave a small nod and followed his godfather into the maze. Bill went with them.

"I hope Harry is okay." Ginny said, she was close to tears and Cody wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in a friendly hug.

"Don't worry, Ginny." He said. "You know my brother, he can get out of whatever tight spot he gets into."

At that moment Harry appeared out of nowhere and slammed down onto the ground with Cedric's unmoving body, the Triwizard cup and Wormtail holding on to his leg.

At first everyone was shocked and froze in place, that was until Wormtail who Harry was trying to kick off his leg, didn't seem to notice he was in front of all of Hogwarts and raised the dagger in his hand and went for Harry's chest.

That was when Harry's friends sprung into action, Rigel ran forward, leaped over Harry, grabbed Wormtail's arm and forced him down to the ground. Teddy ran to help them, and Ginny went straight to Harry and threw her arms around his neck from behind and held him protectively to her. Harry turned sideways, put his arm around her waist and laid his face in her shoulder trying to block everything out and started to cry. Ginny just held him tighter, not caring that his blood was getting all over her.

Tonk, Remus and Cody got over their shock and ran to help Teddy and Rigel with Wormtail, while Dumbledore, Fudge, Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape came running over. Dumbledore knelt down to cheek over Cedric, saw sadly there was nothing he could do for him and turned to Harry, who had raised his head to watch them, he looked Harry's face over trying to find answers.

"Dumbledore, what in Merlin is going on?" Fudge demanded. "This boy is dead." Harry turned his face away from Dumbledore and tightened his hold on Ginny's waist and berried himself into her and cried, Ginny just held him tighter.

More and more people noticed what was going on, there were shouts and girl's screaming, Sirius, Jesse and Cody came running back out of the maze hearing the commotion, Jesse went straight to Ginny and Harry, and Sirius ran to help with Wormtail, who was doing everything he could to get away.

"Hey!" Teddy cried, as Wormtail pushed Tonks. Teddy drew his fist back and punched Wormtail across the face, Remus pulled his son back with a sight smile on his face, when Teddy tried to punch him again. Sirius used a spell to wrap robes around him and Rigel not wanting the jerk to be able to turn into a rat to get away stunned him.

"Harry," Jesse said, kneeling by his brother and laid his hand on his shoulder, went to ask something when Harry's hand shot out and grabbed Jesse arm and pulled him closer to him. He then raised his head and looked Jesse right in the eye and for the first time since popping back on Hogwarts grounds.

"He's back." Harry whispered so low Jesse barely heard him. Ginny gasped and pulled Harry closer to her.

"What?" Jesse asked, confused.

"Voldemort's back." By now Rigel and Teddy had come over to their friend. "Wormtail killed Cedric, then used my blood and his hand to bring Voldemort back."

"Sick bastard." Ginny snapped, Bill was now standing behind her, as she pulled Harry closer to her. Jesse's face had taken on a look Harry had never seen there before, it was angry, sickness and fear all in one. Harry knew the fear was of Voldemort killing him or Cody, he was afraid like Harry, that Voldemort was going to take the last of their family from them.

Frona Fearcraft had pushed her way through the crowd and now knelt next to Jesse and put her arm around his shoulder, he seem to calm a little and looked down running his hand through his hair. Before telling Harry to stay put and getting up and walking over to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. Dumbledore frowned and looked toward Harry. Cody walked over to Jesse and he now whispered in his ear, Cody's eyes widening and he looked toward Harry fearfully, as Sirius, Rmeus and Tonks now joined Cody and Jesse. Frona gave Harry a sad smile before getting up and going over to Jesse.

None of Harry's friends said anything or asked anything, they just sat around Harry as if protected him, and allowed him to just barry his face back into Ginny's shoulder and cry. At one point Rigel had used a healing charm to heal the big gash on Harry's side where Wormtail had sliced him with his dagger, it was bleeding pretty bad, and making Harry pale and feel weak.

"Come on, Potter." Someone said, and a hand reached down and pulled Harry up, and out of Ginny's arms.

"Hey!" She cried. "Give him back!" All three of Harry's friends jumped up. It had been Moody who pulled Harry up, he put his arm around Harry's waist.

"This boy needs the hospital wing." He said. Harry shook his head and reached for Ginny.

"Jesse said for him to stay put." Rigel said. "Now let go of him." Moody just grunted and led Harry away.

"Hey, come back here!" Teddy cried.

"Come on, guys." Ginny said. "We're following them.

The three Gryffinclaws followed them as Moody basically dragged Harry down the hall.

"He's not taking him to the hospital wing." Teddy cried. As they followed. Moody led Harry right into the DADA's classroom and slammed the door.

"I told you guys that wasn't Moody." Ginny cried. She went to open the door, put Rigel stopped her.

"Hang on a second." He whispered, then waved his wand and said a spell that allowed them to hear everything that was going on, on the other side of the door.

They could hear the sound of a chair being moved and then Moody moving around, before they heard talking.

"What happen, Potter?" Moody demanded.

"Cup was a porkey." Harry said. They looked at each other. "Took me and Cedric to a graveyard... and Voldemort was there.

"The Dark Lord was there?" Moody said, it sounded like he was looking for something, the way he kept moving around. Rigel's frowned.

"Since when does Moody call Voldemort the Dark Lord?" He demanded.

"I'm telling you that's not really Moody." Ginny said. "I've said that all year."

"Shhh." Teddy said. "Listen."

"They... killed Cedric, and made a potion that got his body back." Harry said.

"The Dark Lord got his body back?" Moody demanded.

"I got away, my wand did something funny." Harry said, "My ... I got away, back to the porkey, Wormtail tried to stop me, but Ginny's earring poked his hand."

"Good." Ginny nodded.

"I... I stabbed him." Their eyes got big as Harry just blurted that out. "Wormtail... I got hold of his dagger and he... I stabbed him, but he still held on... I got back here and Ginny held me... and oh god Ginny is still out there with Wormtail, I got to go to her... make sure she's okay." They heard a sound as if someone stood.

"Sit down." Moody snapped and he pushed Harry back in the chair. "You're not going anywhere."

"I think we should go in now." Ginny said, her hand went to the knob, but Rigel stopped her again.

"Just one more minute." he said.

"The Death Eaters." Moody said. "Did they come? Did Voldemort forgive them?"

"There were loads of Death Eaters." Harry said.

"How did he treat them?" Moody demanded. They heard Harry suddenly gasped.

"There's a Death Eater here." Harry said. "They put my name in the Goblet of Fire. We need to tell Dumbledore."

"I know there is a Death Eater here." Moody said. "And for your name being out in the Goblet. No he didn't do that, that was Hydra Lastrange, the Death Eater only made it so the cup thought there was another school, so your name would be shot out."

"How do you know that?" Harry demanded. "How..."

"I know that because I'm the Death Eater who did it." Moody said.

"What?" Harry asked. "But you... no you couldn't."

"It hasn't been easy, making sure you win, Harry." Moody growled. "You are such an idiot."

Rigel had to put his hand over Ginny's mouth to stop her from yelling out.

"I had to plant stuff in other people's heads to help you along." Moody said. "So people wouldn't find it weird about me helping you. Who do you think gave your stupid brother the idea to tell you to summon your broom."

"Jesse is not stupid." Harry growled.

"It was me. I did that." Moody snapped. "Who do you think told Cedric how to work the egg. That was me too. I knew he would want to pay you back for telling him about the dragon. And Longbottom the witless wonder, why do you think I gave him that damn book that had the gilyweed in it and then when I knew you and your little tramp was in the library I sent Longbottom to fetch me a book, so he would hear you and tell you about the gilyweed. I knew he would want to help, seeing that you and your little tag-a-longs protect him from bullies. You're like his hero or something."

"Stop talking about my friends." Harry yelled. "And Ginny is not a tramp. How dare you talk about her!" They heard Harry jump up out of his seat. But then it sounded like he stumbled.

"Now we go in." Rigel said, just as the sound of scuffling was heard from the other side of the room. He turned the knob but it was locked and he pulled out his wand. Just as someone was knocked to the floor.

"And now, Potter." They heard Moody. "I will do the Dark Lord a favor and kill you myself." Rigel blasted the door off the hinges and the three friends ran in and all three at the same time blasted Moody back with a cruse. He hit the wall and slide down.

"Harry!" Ginny ran over to Harry and helped him up, then put her arms around his waist to help him stay standing. His leg was still injured from the creatures bite. Rigel hadn't seen that to heal it.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, Jesse, Bill, Remus Cody and Tonks came rushing in.

"Teddy!" Tonks cried, and ran to her son and put her arms around him. "Thank god, I thought..." She trailed off. Remus gave his son a small smile, looking relieved as he walked up next to him and his wife, put his arm around her and his other hand on Teddy's shoulder. Bill went over to his sister and patted her on the shoulder, happy to see she was fine and Jesse and Cody went right to Harry, while Sirius gave his nephew a small nod. Before standing between him and Harry's brother's who had squeezed between Rigel to be able to stand next to Harry.

Soon Moody's Polly-juice potion wore off to revile Barty Crouch Jr. Snape gave him the truth potion and he spilled his guts out for all of them to hear. Dumbledore had Snape and Tonks stay with Crouch and told Harry's friends to wait for him in the hospital wing and took Harry, Jesse, Sirius and Cody up to his office. Remus decided to stay with Tonks. Though Harry didn't know if it was because he didn't trust Snape alone with his wife or if it was because Teddy had protested loudly about leaving his mum alone with Snape.

Harry sat in Dumbledore office and told him word for word what happen, before he went down to the hospital wing, Fawkes healed his leg. When he got there, all his friends were waiting and Madam Promfrey gave him a Dreamless sleep potion, and he crawled into bed, Ginny took the seat he was facing and Harry reached for her hand and his friends gathered around him. Jesse took the seat on the other side of him. Cody pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Rigel and Teddy took chairs next to Ginny.

"What happen to Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, kiddo." Sirius said. "But while everyone had their mind on other things and the commotion was going on. Wormtail came to..."

"Turned into a rat and got away." Harry finished. "Just great." Ginny squeezed his hand he gave her a small smile before closing his eyes. Last thing Harry remembered before falling asleep was Jesse asking Cody when did Harry get a tattoo.

Next thing he knew he was waking up to voices, knowing he couldn's have been out that long.

"Who is that?" Ginny demanded. "They're going to wake Harry." Teddy snorted.

"So will you, Sassy, if you don't lower your voice." Teddy said.

"Shut up!" Ginny snapped at him.

"Both you shut up." Rigel said, And they both did just that.

"Who is that yelling?" Bill asked. "Nothing else could have happened could it."

"Merlin I hope not." Cody said.

Harry opened his eyes a little, he wanted to reach for his glasses before he remembered he left them behind in the graveyard. No one noticed he was awake, they were all watching the door. It was hard for Harry to tell who was who, but Ginny was sitting close enough for Harry to see she hadn't changed out of her bloody clothes yet. And was still holding on to his hand, and had gotten out of her seat and sat next to him on the bed.

"That's Fudge's voice." Sirius said. "And isn't that McGonagall? Why are they fighting?"

Now Harry heard it too: people were shouting and running toward the hospital wing.

"Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva-" Cornelius Fudge was saying a little too loudly.

"You should never have brought it inside the castle!" Yelled McGonagall. "When Dumbledore finds out-"

Harry heard the hospital door burst open. Unnoticed by any of the people around him except Ginny, who kissed his cheek and held him tight while whispering "I love you." In his ear. Harry sat up. He saw that Bill, And Sirius had moved to the foot of his bed as everyone else watched as Fudge, Lupin, Tonks, Snape and McGonagall was coming up the ward.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded, looking right at Bill.

"How should I know?" Bill snapped, making Rigel smirk.

"He's not here." Sirius said. "And this is a hospital wing, Ministry, don't you think you'd do better to-"

The door opened cutting off Sirius's rant and Dumbledore came walking in.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore demanded. Looking from Fudge to McGonagall and then Tonks and Snape. "Why are you disturbing these people? Nymphadora, Severus, I am surprised at you two. I asked you to keep an eye on Barty Crouch-"

"There is no need for that." McGonagall interrupted whatever Tonks had opened her mouth the say. "The Ministry has seen to that. When I told Fudge, like you had asked me too, that we had found the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events, he saw fit to send for a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the classroom Crouch was-"

"And he had it suck out his soul." Tonks said, shivering, Lupin laid his hands on her shoulder.

"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" McGonagall said. "I told him you would not like a dementor to be brought into the castle, but he did anyway."

"My dear, Women." Fudge said, Harry couldn't be sure, but it looked as if Rigel had narrowed his eyes at Fudge. "As Minister of Magic, it is my decision to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous-"

"Oh please." Rigel snapped out. "You just wanted to show off your authority."

"Young man." Fudge said. "Do not speak to your Minister of magic in that matter. Didn't your parents teach you respect?"

"Would have been hard for them to do." Rigel drawled. "Seeing a they're dead." Fudge looked taken back a moment, seeming to not have realized who Rigel was.

"Rigel, hush." Sirius said. Rigel glared at his Uncle but did as he was told.

"Anyway, he was no loss." Fudge said. "Seems he was responsible for several deaths."

"But now he can't give testimony, Cornelius." Dumbledore said. He was staring at Fudge hard, as though seeing him plainly for the first time. "He can not give evidence about why he killed those people.

"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it." Blustered Fudge. "He was a raving lunatic! From what Nymphadora and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-know-Who's orders."

"He was." Cody spoke up, and Jesse laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Like Mr. Potter was just trying to say, Lord Voldemort was giving him orders, Cornelius." Dumbledore said. "Those people's death's were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."

Fudge looked as though someone had just swung a heavy weight into his face. Dazed and blinking, he stared at Dumbledore as if he didn't quite believe what he had just heard. He began to sputter, still goggling at Dumbledore.

"You-Know-Who... returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore..."

"As Nymphadora and Severus have doubtless told you," said Dumbledore, "we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."

"See here, Dumbledore," said Fudge, "you-you can't seriously believe that. You-Know-Who-back? Crouch might have believed he was acting on You-Know-Who's orders-but to take the word of a lunatic."

"When Harry touched the TriWizard cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort," said Dumbledore steadily. "He witnessed Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office."

With Dumbledore's every word Ginny's hold on Harry gotten tighter and tighter, and Dumbledore glanced at Harry and saw he was awake and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot permit you to question Harry at this time." He said. "Not now and not tonight."

Fudge glanced at Harry, then looked back at Dumbledore and said. "You are-er-prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you Dumbledore?"

There was silence for a moment, which was broken by Ginny making an angry sound like a cat, and then jumping out of the bed as Harry's friend's and Cody started yelling and shouting at Fudge. It took a while to get them to hush.

"Certainly I believe Harry," Dumbledore said. His eyes were blazing now. "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard Harry's account of what happened; the two stories make sense, they explained everything that's happened as of late."

"And in case you forgot Ministry, Wormtail had appeared with Harry." Sirius said. "Where else would he had come from?"

"He must have been hiding in the maze all along." Fudge said. He turned back to Dumbledore. "You can't take this boy's word on anything. Look at the way he acts... and had fits and goes around talking to himself."

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter." Ginny cried out. She walked up to Fudge and held out her shirt. Fudge recoiled at the sight of all Harry's blood. "Look, look at my clothes, they're covered in Harry's blood. In my boyfriend's blood, and it's all because of Voldemort. Harry has said all year he was worried Voldemort maybe coming back. He is back. Harry wouldn't lie about something like that."

"And he's not freaking crazy." Rigel cried out. Teddy shook his head.

"Yeah, don't go around calling my little brother crazy." Cody said.

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back." Harry cried out, his angry no longer allowing him to stay quite. "He used my blood to do it."

"Preposterous." Fudge said. And Snape walked forward pushing up the sleeve of his robes and thrust his arm in Fudge's face.

"Look." he said," see it. The Dark mark. It's not as dark as it was an hour ago when it burn black, but it's still there."

"I don't know what you and your teachers are trying to pull here Dumbledore..."

"They're not trying to pull anything." Harry said. "They're just telling you the truth."

"Yeah, you're just too chicken to admit it." Rigel said.

"It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for the last six years." Fudge said.

"The hell with all that!" Cody said. "My baby brother is telling the truth. And people need to know."

"People need to know nothing." Fudge said. "Because there is nothing to know."

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, " we have reached a prating of the ways. You must act as you see fit and I must act as I see fit."

Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbeldore were advancing on him with a wand.

"Now, see here, Dumbledore," he said, waving a threatening finger. "I've given you free rein, always. There's not many people who would let you keep Hagrid or decide what to teach students or hire werewolves." With the last one his eyes went fearfully toward Lupin as if mentioingn him would have him turn into a werewolf right there and attack him.

"Hey," Teddy cried out. "You watch it, that's my dad..." he was cut off by Lupin's hand going over his mouth. Fudge ignore them.

"But if you're going against me..."

"The only one whom I am against is Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."

It seemed Fudge could think of no answer to this. He rocked backward and forward on the small of his feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat around in his hands, before sitting it on his head.

"Alright then, Dumbledore, if that's they way you feel." He said.

"It is." Dumbledore nodded. Fudge frowned and after a moment gave a nod.

"Very well then." He said. "I will get in contact with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, about how you have run this school." He went to go past Dumbledore, but stopped turned and walked up to the foot of Harry's bed and tossed a bag of coins at him.

"Your winnings." He said, before turning and heading back toward the door. But Jesse who had been awfully quite through the whole thing stood.

"Hang on there a moment, Fudge." He called, everyone turned to him, and Jesse done something that totally shocked Harry. He pulled off the Auror robes he wore (thankfully he had on jeans and a t-shirt) and tossed them at Fudge's feet.

"I quite." He said. Fudge looked up at him with wide eyes.

"But... but you are one of my best Arours you can't quite." Fudge stumbled.

"What do you need good Aurors for?" Ginny demanded. "Voldemort's not back right."

"You are blinded." Jesse said, in a low voice Harry had never heard before. "By the love of your office. You place too much importance, and you always have done, on so-called blood purity. You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they become. Like Rigel said, you are just too chicken to want to admit my brother is telling the truth that Voldemort is back. I refuse to work any longer for a man like you. I don't have the time now anyway. My time is going to be taken up protecting my brothers. I refuse to lose the last of my family to that bastard he took my parents and he is not taking my brothers. I will die before that happens. And don't you ever." Jesse took a threatening step toward Fudge. "And I mean ever call my baby brother crazy ever again, because Harry is anything, but crazy." Fudge took a frighten step back a look of total shock on his face.

"Alright, Jesse. That's enough." Lupin went over and pulled Jesse back before he could do something that sent him to Azkakan, Harry stared at him wide eyed.

Fudge looked around at everyone before turning and without another word stormed out of the hospital wing. No one said anything, they just stared at Jesse shocked.

"Bloody hell, that was brilliant." Rigel cried out, breaking the silence. "Didn't know you had it in you." Jesse shook his head, as if he didn't believe it himself.

Dumbeldore looked around at the group around Harry's bed. "There is work to be done." He looked at Jesse. "I know that I can count on you...but, Bill, what about you and your parents?"

"I'm in with you." Bill said. "And I know mum and dad will too."

"Then I need to send a message to them." Dumbeldore said. "All those that we can persuade the truth must know now."

"I'll go talk to them." Bill said. "I'll go now, and I'll get them to flew and owl everyone they know." He patted Jesse on the back, gave Ginny a hug and whispered something in her ear, before walking out the door.

"Severus, you know what I must ask." Dumbeldore said. Snape gave a nod. "Then I must ask you to do it now." He gave another nod and left without a word. He then turned to Sirius, Lupin and Tonks.

"I would like for you three to come to my office and we need to talk about somethings." He said. They gave a nod. And Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "You, I want you to go back to sleep, get some rest. We have some trying times ahead of us. And Jesse, I'll talk to you tomorrow about what you can do for me, but at the moment you are needed by your family."

"Thank you, sir." Jesse said. Dumbledore gave a nod and left taking Lupin, Tonks, and Sirius with him.

"You heard him, Harry." Jesse said. "Take another drink of your potion and go to sleep." He picked up the bag of coins and tossed it on the bedside table.

"I don't want that." Harry said. "It should have been Cedric's..." he trailed off.

"That's not your fault, little Bro." Cody said. "So, don't you go blaming yourself." Harry felt tears falling down his face.

"Come on, Lighting-Bolt, lay down, now." Jesse said. Harry crawled back up to the head of the bed and laid down. Jesse covered him up.

"Ginevra." He called. Reaching his hand back out wanting her hand.

"I'm here, baby." Ginny said, she came over and instead of taking Harry's hand she had him sit up, and crawled in the bed behind him and Harry then laid back down, putting his head in her lap, and Ginny ran her head through his hair as he closed his eyes. No one said anything as they sat around him. Or did anyone dare tell Ginny to get out of Harry's bed. With Ginny running her small soft hands through his hair it took Harry no time to fall back to sleep, he just wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and in no time he was asleep.

_A.N. I hope I did go with this chapter, and if you're wondering what Bill had whispered in Ginny's ear, he was telling her to watch over Harry. And they'll only be one or two more chapters, then it'll be the end of this story. And I began Order of the Phoenix_


	20. Chapter 20

disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 20: The School year ends

_A.N. Here is the last chapter for Harry Sirius Potter and the Goblet of Fire, sorry it took so long, but it was kinda hard coming up with this chapter and I hope it's good._

Over the next few days Harry decided that his thoughts a few months back about not ever getting any sleep again, was true, not only did his scar hurt none stop, and he was still having dream about Voldemort, but on top of that he now had nightmares that happened in the graveyard. Harry didn't think he would ever sleep again.

He was made to stay in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had claimed it was so she could keep an eye on him, but Harry knew it was to keep him away from the rest of the school. Cody, and Jesse along with Harry's friend stayed with him the whole time, not all at once,; except for Ginny who refused to leave his side, but the others took turns sitting with him to keep him company they said, but Harry knew it was to watch him, now that Voldemort was back they didn't know who they could trust. So no matter what time or day it was Harry always had at least two people with him. One of the good things that had come out of this was Hermione and Cody were back together and Jesse and Frona seemed to be growing even closer, especially now that she joined Dumbledore's little band of Voldemort fighters called the Order of the Phoenix.

The money that Harry won still sat on the night stand by the bed, despite the fact he had tried to give it to a number of people; he had tried to give it to Cedric's parents, who were two of the very few people outside of Harry's friends and family that Jesse allowed in to see him. They refused to take it though, and swore they didn't blame Harry, then he tried to give it to Teddy as a late birthday gift, with not getting any sleep and worrying over the last task he had forgotten to get him anything when he had a birthday in May. Teddy had laughed and said it was very tempting, but there wouldn't be any use taking it, because his dad would just make him give it back. Then when Fred and George Weasley had come in to try to cheer him up; which they did make Harry laugh when they turned Teddy into a yellow Carney when he took a bit out of a piece of cake they gave him. Harry had tried to give it to them to help start their joke shop, they said it was very kind of Harry, but they had already borrowed the money from Ginny when she and Harry had gotten their money from the suit against the Daily Prophet a few days before the task, it had been added to their bank accounts and Ginny had loaned Fred and George 3,000 galleons to get started, they promised once they started making money they would pay her back. Harry even tried to give it to Hermione for her house-elf rights thing, but she wouldn't take it either. She like Harry didn't like the idea of Cedric dying to win it. Harry decided maybe he would just "forget" it in the hospital wing, but Ginny pointed that Madam Pomfrey knew it was his and would just return it or give it to one of his brothers to give back to him.

"It's so boring." Harry complained on the fourth day of being there "I want out of here." Ginny snickered at him. "If I get hurt next school year I'm not coming in here. I'll just live with the injury."

"Harry, you sound like a two-year old." Ginny said. "Just calm down, I'm sure you'll be let out soon." Harry grumbled and Ginny smacked his arm. It has been four days since Harry was made to stay in the hospital wing. And he wanted out.

"Just wait." Ginny said. "Pomfrey will be letting you out soon."

"If not I'm going to just leave." Harry said, crossing his arms, as the hospital door opened and Rigel and Teddy came walking in.

"You can't just leave." Ginny said. She looked at Teddy and Rigel who had walked up to the bed. "Guys tell Harry he just can't get up and leave."

"Why not?" Rigel and Harry demanded.

"Because you can't." Ginny said, Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Rigel.

"Come on, mate." Rigel said. "Just leave. Pomfrey is not your mother, she can't force you to stay."

"You're right." Harry said. "Madam Pomfrey is not my boss." He threw the covers off and grabbed his clothes and headed toward the bathroom so he could change out of the hospital robs Madam Pomfrey insisted students wear when they were in here. He took the robes off and tossed them to the floor and put on his faded blue jeans and a T-shirt. Harry left the robes lying on the floor as he walked back toward the hospital bed to put on his shoes.

"We need to hurry, before Madam Pomfrey gets back." Harry said. "She'll try to stop me and I don't feel like arguing with the school nurse."

"You're really going to leave aren't you." Ginny demanded.

"Lighten up, Sassy." Rigel told her. "It's not like he's sick, so he was in a fight with Voldemort a few days ago. Lightning-bolt is a tough kid, I'm sure he can handle being among other people."

"Yeah, Gin," Harry said. "I need air it's hot and stuffy in here."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm coming also then, tell you the truth I was getting a little sick of being in here too." Rigel and Teddy grinned.

"So, where should we go?" Teddy demanded. Harry just noticed that Teddy had his hair long and pulled back in a ponytail, it was also blue. He wore faded blue jeans with holes on both leg and rips on the bottoms, and an old faded Quidditch shirt. Harry was a little surprised, Teddy usually didn't wear his hair long.

"I don't care." Harry said. "As long as it's outside."

"How about a walk around the Quiddtich pitch?" Ginny suggested. She had on tight black pants that had pink, green, and blue zippers all over the legs and a shirt, with a picture of three witches flying over the moon and underneath the picture said: Girls Night Out. Her long fiery red hair hung down to her waist and she still wore the earrings Harry gave her, which was the only jewelry she had on.

"Yeah," Harry said. "That'll work." He grabbed the bag of galleons up off the bedside table. "Let's see if we can find Madam Hooch, I think I finally figured out what I can do with this."

The four good friends left the hospital wing and walked down to the pitch, Harry was grateful he didn't run into anyone on the way that would make him go back. He took Ginny's hand as they walked and chatted. And after walking around the pitch a few times, they found Madam Hooch where they kept the school brooms. Harry gave her his Triwizard winnings, to buy the school some new Quiddtich stuff, they had the same stuff ever since before his parents went to Hogwarts and it was battered and falling apart, but the school couldn't afford new, so Harry handed over the winnings, he thought Cedric would have liked to know his winnings was spent to buy new Quidditch stuff. Madam Pomfrey said it should buy a really good set. She thanked him and Harry and his friends left.

"That was real nice of you." Ginny said. As they headed down by the black lake to sit underneath the beech tree. Even though it was a beautiful day out no other students were outside at the moment. They were all in class, which is where Ginny, Teddy, and Rigel should have been. Ginny hadn't been in class since Harry was in the hospital wing and Rigel and Teddy as hardly went either.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want or need it." Harry shrugged. "And we could use some new Quidditch stuff."

He sat down under the tree and Ginny sat in front of him between his legs and leaned up against him and Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"This is all going to suck." Rigel said, sitting down across from them. Rigel didn't dress like the other ones, if he didn't have on wizard robes, he wore mostly jeans and button up dress shirts. Sometime he wore T-shirts or long sleeve shirts, but not often. He liked to keep himself looking nice. He got attention from girls that way.

"What is?" Teddy asked.

"Don't you realize, that now Voldemort is back :your parents, my uncle, Sassy's parents and Harry's brothers, are going to be a lot more protective of us." Rigel said. "I doubt they'll be willing to let us hang out together this summer, like we usually do. We'll have to sneak out or something."

"It's not like my mum ever let me out anyway." Ginny said. "I always had to sneak out. Now she'll be watching me like a hawk, Mum will never let me out of the house."

Rigel snorted. "Wouldn't shock me if she locked you in your room." Rigel didn't like many adults, well, most adults and one he really hated was Molly Weasley; Ginny's mother. He couldn't stand how she tried to mother and boss every kid she came across, as if they were hers and one thing that really ticked Rigel off, was when some tried to act like his mother.

"Well, she's not stopping me from seeing you." Harry said. "I'm not going all summer without seeing you." Ginny grinned. "Speaking of summer, I wish this school year would hurry up and end already."

"You and me both, mate." Teddy said. "With you hidden away in the hospital wing everyone whispers and points at us. Rigel has already cursed several Slytherins, a couple Hufflepuffs, and one Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" Harry asked. "Who?"

"Seamus." Ginny, Teddy, and Rigel said at the same time. Harry smirked he should have known it would be him. Ginny's ex-boyfriend.

"He doesn't believe you." Teddy said. "He was going around saying you killed Cedric."

"He was saying what?" Ginny demanded. "That little..."

"Don't worry about him, Gin." Harry said. He hugged her closer to him and kissed her temple. "He's just mad because he lost you and I have you." Ginny smiled.

"That's almost what Rigel said to him before cursing him." Teddy said. "But his words were; you're just pissed because Harry took Ginny from you."

Rigel smirked. "Yeah, well, you threaten to tell Cody what he's been saying if he didn't shut up." Harry snorted at that.

The four sat there and chatted for about an hour or two, before they all started to get hungry and headed up to the castle for dinner. Harry made sure he had his arm wrapped around Ginny; when they walked past Seamus on his way out of the Great Hall, he sneered at Harry and Harry glared back at him. Then they all took seats at the Gryffindor table. Ginny frowned and looked around. Then up at the Staff table.

"Where is everyone?" She demanded. Harry looked up. Cody, Fred and George along with Hermione was all gone from the table. And up at the staff table there was no, Dumbeldore, McGonagall, or Flitwick, and Tonks, Sirius and Jesse who were there until the end of the year were all gone too.

Harry groaned. "I know where they all are."

"Where?" Teddy asked. Harry looked at him.

"Give you a hint." He said. "I'm not in the hospital wing anymore."

"Oh." he said. "Well, that's stupid. It's not like you left the school."

"Ginny." Ron Weasley, Ginny's younger brother just spotted her. "Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you guys."

"We were just outside by the lake." Ginny shrugged. "And don't you dare owl Mum about me disappearing." Ron Weasley, was the youngest of seven kids, and tended to tell on his older brothers and sister; mostly his sister since they couldn't get along, because all Ron wanted to do was follow her around and nosey about what she was doing. He was the one that had found out about Ginny's tattoo and had snitched on her to their mom. He's even been known to red her owls.

"Here comes Snape." Teddy whispered. Harry looked and saw that Snape had left the staff table and was heading their way. He scowled and pushed his plate away.

"Potter," Snape spat, coming up behind him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was eating." Harry said. "Until some unwanted company made me feel sick." Ginny who had been taking a drink of pumpkin juice spit it out, Teddy covered his mouth to cover he was laughing and Rigel gave Harry an approving nod.

Snape ignored Harry's remark. "Potter, are you aware that there is people searching the whole castle and ground for you?"

"Much not be searching too hard." Ginny said. "We've just been sitting down by the lake under the beech tree."

"You are in deep... deep...trouble, Mr. Potter." Snape went on. "Sneaking out of the hospital wing, you were not given permission to leave. And the staff here at Hogwarts have better things to do with their time, then look for you as if you were a lost little puppy."

"For the love of Merlin's magic." Teddy said. "Harry only wanted air. He's been locked up in that hot and stuffy room for almost a week."

"Yeah." Rigel said. "Just because Voldemort is back doesn't mean Harry had to become a hermit. Let the man have room to breath."

"I should have known you, Black, and you Lupin, had something to do with Potter disappearing." Snape sneered, he grabbed Harry's arm and made him stand. "Detention, the both of you and twenty points from Gryffindor. You three stay put as I walk Harry back to the hospital wing." Snape led Harry out of the Great Hall by the arm and up the marble steps. "Just like your father aren't you? Never without your little friends. Tell me Potter do you need reminding of what happened not even a week ago?"

Harry jerked his arm out of Snape's hand and turned around and faced him. "No, I don't need you or anyone else reminding me what happen. I get reminded every time I close my eyes. And Rigel is right. I'm not hidding away or becoming a hermit or prisoner just because Voldemort doesn't know how to stay dead. I took him out once and I'll do it again."

Snape sneered. "Yes, just like your father. An arrogant little fool." He stepped up closer to Harry as Harry's hands drew into fist. "And like your father that arrogant attitude is going to get you killed one day."

Harry said nothing, he just felt anger flow through his body as he drew his fist back and punched Snape rightin the face, Snape grabbed his face and stumbled back holding on to his nose, which was now bleeding. Snape looked at his hand, then back up at Harry. And for the first time he saw a shock look on Snape's face.

"Harry," Someone said shocked. They both turned around to see Teddy, Rigel, and Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs. It was Ginny who had spoken. Rigel was smirking and Teddy was not even trying to hide his laughter this time.

"I'm so sick of you bad mouthing my dad." Harry said. "Don't you ever do it again." He turned and walked off leaving Snape standing there with a broke nose and in shock. His three friends ran up the stair and past Snape to catch up with Harry, who was rubbing his hand.

"Bloody hell." Harry said.. "That git has a hard face."

"Harry, I can't believe you did that." Ginny cried.

"I can't either." Harry said. "But he just made so mad. I'm so sick of him talking about my dad. He's dead and gone." Harry choked up a little at that, he still missed his parents a lot. "Can't he just let him rest in peace."

"I don't blame you." Rigel said. "The way he was talking about your dad, you had every right." Teddy nodded.

They made their way back to the hospital wing so Harry could tell his brothers he was fine, and when he opened the door and walked in he was tackled in a hug by Cody.

"Harry, where the heck have you been?" He demanded, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Outside getting air." He said. "If you would have bothered walking down to the Black lake, you would have seen me."

"Harry, don't run off like that again." Jesse said., as he hugged Harry. "You can't do stuff like that anymore, not while Voldemort is around." Over his shoulder Harry saw Rigel whispering something in Sirius's ear. Harry watched as his godfather frowned, then his eyes widened in surprise, before he burst out laughing, making everyone turn and look at him.

"Sorry," Sirius said, between laughter. "My nephew just told me something I found funny." He winked at Harry, making him grin. At least one adult was happy about what he did. He knew Jesse wasn't going to be, even though Jesse had hit Snape himself just a few months ago.

The rest of the school year couldn't have gone by fast enough for Harry. With all the whispers and stares that followed him everywhere he went. Harry knew everyone was talking about him, but he ignored it and tried not to let it get to him. Rigel told him that one day when he was still in the hospital wing; Dumbeldore made an announcement during dinner about what happen and told everyone they were not to question Harry, that if he wanted to tell them of his own free well what happen, that he would. But Harry only told his friends the full story about his parents coming from their wands to stabbing Wormtail in the shoulder. Rigel had hissed and said too bad Harry didn't kill him. Which made Ginny smack him, and a shiver go down Harry's spine, thinking about killing someone made him think of Voldemort and he was the last person Harry wanted to think about. And on top everything else he was grounded for the first week of summer for hitting Snape, and had to attend detention for the rest of the year and had gotten fifty points taken from Ravenclaw, making them loose the house cup for the first time since Harry and Ginny was shorted into the house. But Harry didn't care, Hufflepuff had won the cup and Harry was glad, he thought it was the best way to remember Cedric.

Before Harry knew it, he was on his way home on the school train, he hadn't gotten the normal year he had wanted, far from it, the only good thing that happened was him getting a girlfriend. One he loved very much and had promised to sneak over to his house by as much as she could. He couldn't wait.

"Little bro, I hate to give you bad news." Cody had spoken up after Ginny had promised Harry that. For some reason Cody, the Weasley twins, and Hermione had all decided to sit with Harry and his friends, it was so crowded in the compartment that Ginny was sitting in Harry's lap, he didn't mind though, he rather have her as close to him as he could get her, and Ginny didn't mind, seeing as she looked real comfortable; sitting sideways, with her arm around the back of Harry's neck and her head lying on his shoulder. Her other arm was holding on to one of Harry, as both his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"What bad news?" Harry demanded.

"We are not going home." He said. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean we're not going home?" Harry demanded. "Where are we going then?"

Cody shrugged. "Someplace: Jesse, Padfoot and Moony sat up for us, for now. It's got all kinds of charms on it, on top of some new charm Dumbledore made. Jesse will explain it all when he picks us up at the station. But don't worry too much, I'm sure you could talk Jesse into letting you tell Ginny where it is."

"He better." Harry grumbled, pulling Ginny if possible closer. She smiled and gave him a kiss, which made both their brothers act like they were going to be sick.

"If I can't." Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. "Then we'll sneak out and meet each other somewhere." Ginny gave a nod, and they kissed again. Harry didn't like the thought of not being able to see Ginny all summer. He would if he had to go to her house to do it, who cares if Mrs. Weasley like it or not. His Ginevra met everything to him, and he would be damned if anyone was going to keep them apart.

Harry and Ginny kissed one last time, then she laid her head back down on his shoulder and went to sleep, Harry held her and soon fall asleep himself, this time he had no dreams or nightmares. Their friends stayed as quiet as they could and Teddy and the Wealsey twins played cards the rest of the trip home.

They all knew dark times were ahead, but why worry about it and not live their life as they always had. Voldemort might be back, but they decided not to let it get them down or live in fear. After all what would come would come, they couldn't stop it so why worry, just be ready when it did.

_A.N. Well,_ that_ is the end of this story, but The Order of the Phoenix will be up in a day or two. And again I hope this one was all right; it's the best I could come up with. And about the shirt Ginny was wearing, with the three witches flying over the moon and it reading girls night out; my sister actually has a shirt like that, that's where I got the idea from._


End file.
